Slaying by the Dozens
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: A series of two-shot stories involving everyone's favorite Fire Dragon Slayer and the females outside of the Fairy Tail guild. Warning, involves lemons and lots of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

**Warning: Lemons **

**Chapter 1**

**Come play with my pussy cat **

Deep within the forest of Magnolia was a rustic house sitting atop a hill. A small sign shaped like a cat's head stood posted in the front with the names of the owners on it. From inside the house, moans of rapture and ecstasy could be heard from an unknown female voice. Said visitor was currently lying on the couch in the living room, her legs spread wide as Natsu Dragneel laid between them, licking at her dripping folds with gusto. Her black bikini bottom had be tossed haphazardly across the room, unexpectedly snagging on the end of a thumbtack on his board of memories. Her top was slightly a skewed on her large ample breasts with the right cup being moved to sit atop of her breast, the freed mammary bouncing with each jerk her body made as the dragonslayer ate her out. Her lightly tanned skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat making her light brown hair fall out of its waves and mat itself against her forehead, this being the aftereffect of his skillful tongue on her delicate flower. Her mewls of bliss rang throughout the small cottage, mixing with the enthusiastic slurping and sucking sounds being made between her thighs.

Placing his rough calloused hands on her said thighs, Natsu rose her bottom half up from the couch and dove deeper into her sopping cunt. Attacking her labia with his tongue Natsu occasionally would tease his sexy minx by playfully pulling on her lower lips with his mouth and each time should would scream in unadulterated passion making his libido and ego grow each time. Pulling his face away, his mouth covered in a mix of his saliva and her juices, he looked down on his female companion with lustful eyes. He roved over her body from her hairless snatch, to her toned abs and stomach to her large breasts that were barely being contained within the small black bikini top she chose to wear as regular clothing. Watching her delicate hand fondle her exposed tit his eyes went to her face, his vision taking in her cute cat like appearance as well as the red tattoos on her cheeks. While catching her breathe the woman looked up at him, swallowing the giggle that threatened to escape her at seeing his face being partially hidden by her vagina, and shot him a cute pouting look.

"Nyaaa~! Why did you stop Natsu-kun? You were so good! Please don't stop!" the woman whined as she wrapped her long legs across his broad back. Smirking Natsu placed his heads under her supple ass cheeks, playfully groping each one in his hands. However when he smirked he grimaced slightly as pain shot through his jaw.

"Damn, I think my jaw is starting to cramp. You really love this don't you Millianna?" An energetic nod from the cat enthusiast was the only answer he received. "Well as long as you return the favor, I guess I'll keep going."

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, you'll definitely get yours." She told him in a sultry voice. Smiling Natsu went back to work on her pussy but this time he placed his mouth a few inches below from her core. A load groan came Millianna when she felt his tongue press against her anus and lick around her pink puckered hole. She gasped when she felt his warm tongue press against her anus before licking upward and over her swollen vagina. Panting excessively she pressed her thighs against his face effectively trapping his face but overzealous dragonslayer went undeterred and continued with his ministrations. Grabbing onto the couch and twisting her nipple sharply Millianna tossed her head back and screamed.

"Nyaaa~! N-Natsu! Natsu! Hah, hah! You're…so…Ahh good! Don't stop! I'm-I'm cumming. I'm cumming! I'm cumming~! Ahhhh!" Her orgasm hit her like an earthquake as her whole body shook. Her juices sprayed from her vagina and coated everything below Natsu's nose in her essence. With her orgasm her thighs tightened around the dragonslayer's neck who desperately tried to escape as the hold she had on his head had started to become painful. The fact that with every spasm she had, her hips would jerk forward and come into contact with the fire mage's hot breath (**not stank mouth**) didn't make matters better as it made her release last longer than it should have. After a few minutes, Millianna had come down from her high, her breathing back to normal. Letting her bottom half back on the couch Natsu sat on his butt, clothed in only his white shorts, the rest of his clothes thrown away except for his scarf that was folded and placed on a table, and watched with fascination as his girlfriend came to her senses. Sitting up Millinna wiped at the sweat on her brow and gave Natsu a seductive smile.

"You seem to get better at that every time I come to visit. You wouldn't be practicing on another woman while I'm gone would you?" she asked skeptically, her eyes narrowing on him as she waited for his answer. Scoffing at her question Natsu shot her a leveled look.

"And risk having you go to Erza _and_ Kagura in tears? Please! They'd not only kill me for cheating but also for not telling them that we're together. I don't have a fucking death wish. Besides who the hell would I even go to?"

'_I can think of quite a few names.'_ Millianna thought as a blonde and white haired girl came to mind.

"Good, I was just checking. You never know when somebody will try to take what is rightfully yours. Speaking of which, it's your turn tiger." Pushing him down onto the floor Millianna stripped off her top and fondled her breasts much to the joy of Natsu. Seeing his shorts pitching on a tent she placed her right breast to her mouth and sensually licked at her hardened bud while winking at him at the same time. Licking soon turned to sucking as she placed the whole nipple in her mouth and sucked at her own teat like a baby. Before pulling away, she bit gingerly on the erect nipple making her already soaked pussy drip with lust. She grinned slyly at the gaping expression of her boyfriend and brought her hands to the waistband of his shorts. Without much effort she pulled them down to his ankles and stared at the thick meaty rob between his legs, standing straight and true like an obelisk. The same penis that had given her countless orgasms stood in front of her face. She marveled at its length and girth, still not comprehending how such a specimen was able to fit inside her. However, instead of continually gawking at it she knew she had to make good on her promise. Placing the throbbing cock between her deliciously soft tits, she moved them up and down creating a wonderful friction between her chest and his penis. The tight space felt almost as good as actually being inside her as Natsu grinded his teeth at how amazing it felt. He had closed his eyes, his body on sensual overload as he floated on cloud nine at the feeling of his cock being sandwiched between her melons but they opened as wide as billiard balls when he felt her wet tongue glide over his head before she began to suck on him, almost hungrily. As she did so, Natsu couldn't help but reminisce on how their relationship began at a chance encounter.

* * *

***Flashback Two Months Ago***

"Come on Gramps, don't make me do this! I'm begging you! Seriously I'm literally begging you!" A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the seventh Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar as he watched on in annoyance as Natsu Dragneel groveled on his knees in front of his desk. For the last 15 minutes they had been arguing over an offer letter sent to Fairy Tail from Sorcerer Weekly about a photo shoot. After winning the Grand Magic Games, the guild had become the focal point of the media with Sorcerer wanting to have interviews and photoshoots of this year's winners, mostly those who participated in the tournament. Everyone participant had agreed, even the ever shy Wendy and photogenic Laxus. Nearly everyone, except for the pitiful excuse kneeling before the diminutive master.

"Natsu my boy, I'm telling you it isn't so bad." The elderly master tried to assure him but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Easy for you to say old man! You're not the ones who they're trying to take down! Everything they say about me is a lie! They hate me!" Natsu yelled.

"Not everything they say about you is a lie and they most certainly do not hate you! In fact this isn't the first request that they've mailed here." From behind his desk, Makarov took a pile of letters from inside a drawer that when stacked together was thicker than some books Levy owned. "They have been asking to do an article with you for some time now and this is the result of that."

"Shit. Well, you got to give it to them, they're persistent." Natsu said with a hollow chuckle.

"That they are." Makarov nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going! If they ask me a hundred times more I'll tell them no a hundred times." Natsu slammed his hands on the old man's desk in an act of defiance that made some of the letters fall thanks to the shaking of the desk. This would prove to be the wrong move as Natsu slowly backed away from the desk when Makarov's magic began to flow around him, his normally kind eyes taking on a steely gaze. Letting the unspoken threat simmer for a moment the Wizard Saint let his magic die down and sighed in exhaustion while looking at the shaking dragonslayer.

"Natsu, all they are asking of you is to do a photoshoot. It's simple, quick and easy. You also get paid." Seeing the obstinate pink haired wizard stand his ground, arms stubbornly folded across his chest, the master knew that there was little he could say to sway the young man. That is until a light bulb went off in his head; a genius plan had come to mind, one that he knew would not fail.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, you don't have to go." Natsu was unsure what to make of his master's sudden acceptance at his refusal but couldn't help the twitch in the corner of his mouth that threated to turn into a smile. Uncrossing his arms, he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the office door.

"You for real Gramps? I don't have to go. No shoot?" he asked anxiously.

"Nope, you don't have to go."

"Awesome, thanks Gramps! I knew you'd see it my way." Turning around Natsu was about to exit but was frozen in place at Makarov's next choice of words.

"I mean I would feel pretty scared and insecure too if I heard how good the reviews for Gajeel and Gray's photoshoots were. It's only natural." Like a fish, Natsu took the bait hook, line and sinker. Looking over his shoulder Natsu shot Makarov a glare that would normally send fear into the hearts of men but seemed harmless to the older, more experienced mage.

"Eh?" the son of Igneel grunted.

"Oh yes, I've heard great things about those two's photoshoots. The editors said that they were one of their best models. That nothing could possibly be better and they were only asking you since you were on their team. Other than that they were ready to give up on you seeing as you never accepted their offer. And who could blame them when they have two much more compliant clients." Hearing his rivals' names and their subsequent success had gotten the full attention of Natsu. Playing off of their competitive rivalry was a sure fire way of getting the three males to do anything one wanted them to do, and Makarov was playing off it well. The look he saw in Natsu's eyes was the same look of determination that he came to admire no matter how trivial the competition may be at the time. The two stared at one another before Natsu turned around and opened the door.

"I'll fucking do it. I'll show them who can take a better photo! Ice Queen and Gearhead's photo spreads will only be good enough to wipe your ass with once I'm done! Then everyone will be see how awesome I am!" With a swagger in his step, Natsu marched out of Makarov's office and out the guild but not before telling Happy he was leaving and sucker punching Gajeel and Gray on his way out. Stepping into his office was the beautiful Mirajane who just so happened to be waiting outside the door, a small smile on her face.

"Ara ara, seems as though Natsu has a fire lit under him. I wonder why?" Her light blue eyes stared at the guild doors before panning over to the guild master. With a knowing smile Makarov leaned back in his seat and took out his pipe, putting some tobacco in it and lighting it up with his finger. Taking a few hits, he blew the smoke in the opposite direction of the barmaid and looked at her.

"It's just simple reverse psychology my dear Mirajane. Sad as it is, no person is immune to it." He wisely stated.

"Especially Natsu." 'Ah, how cute.' The endearing smile she had made him raise an eyebrow in her direction but she shook her head and began to talk to him about what she needed.

* * *

***Few Hours Later***

"Ahhh man, I'm never riding one of those things again. Trains need to be banned for the greater good I swear." Coming off the platform was a lone, sickly dragonslayer who was holding his stomach and trying his best to keep from losing anymore of his lunch. The letter sent to Natsu from Sorcerer Weekly said that the shoot would take place beach resort and that his stay was on them. The sickly mage couldn't help but to smile at their generosity and wondered why he ever chose to ignore their requests in the first place.

'Oh yeah, those dicks keep printing lies about me! I'm not that destructive damn it! Erza and Gray help cause most of it anyway, but where's that in the article?' he complained. Making his way into the town, he noticed that several vendors and stalls were being set up and the atmosphere throughout the town was very lively. Children were running back and forth with large excited smiles and the adults conversed animatedly with each other while helping set up. However, the signal that told him that something big was happening was the large Ferris wheel in the town square.

"Holy shit that's huge. Uuugh, I'm getting sick just looking at it." Before he could puke, Natsu swiftly turned around and went to his destination but accidently bumped into someone. Due to his larger frame, the person fell to the ground, their large cloak covering their body as they did.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" the angered voice was of a high pitch so Nastu figured that the person was a female.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Here let me help you up." The woman looked at his hand briefly but she took it nonetheless letting him haul her to her feet. When he did so, her hood fell away from her head and Natsu recognized her instantly. He had only met one other person with their hair done in a way that it looked like cat ears and dressed only in a bikini top and bottoms with thigh high purple and black stockings with combat boots.

"Millianna?" Looking up after brushing her cloak to question how he knew her, the brown haired mage's eyes widened when she saw who he was.

"Natsu-san? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm here for a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly."

"Hey, me too!" he grinned.

"Really, but I thought Erza said you didn't like these kinds of things."

"Usually I don't but I heard that Snowballs and Metal face did it and I can't let them one up me! I ain't scared of shit! I'll show the old man!" He pumped his fist with a fire in his eyes that made the cat loving female sweat drop and giggle awkwardly, unsure of what to make of his statement.

"Well I'm glad you're fired up about this. I've only been asked to do a few spreads but each time I wind up enjoying it. Oooh I almost forgot where's Happy!? Where's that cute kitty cat?!" Her eyes glossed over in childlike excitement as she jumped up and down at the thought of her favorite blue kitty. She ducked under his arms and looked around Natsu in every direction to find the blue feline making the dragonslayer sweat drop at how determined she was to find his partner. She finally stopped looking for the absent exceed when she felt his large hand place itself on top of her head, his eyes boring into hers and small nervous grin on his face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Happy isn't here." He quickly took his hand off her head and took a step back when she jumped into his personal bubble, her gloved hands grabbing at his jacket and her large breasts pressing themselves against his chest.

"Why not?!" she cried, her chocolate brown eyes welling up with tears. Swallowing thickly Natsu rose a hand to scratch at the back of his neck before answering her.

"Uh, when I left I might have, maybe, accidently left him there without going back. He's probably still in the guild and gorging on fish if I…" he paused when he felt a weight slide down his body and deposit at his feet. Looking down he once again sweat dropped at seeing the Millianna who had a dark storm cloud over her head and was making a cat's face into the ground with her finger, incoherently mumbling something about a lost kitty cat. With a sigh, Natsu dropped to his knees and titled the cat girl's head so she could look at him, twitching when he saw how distant and hollow her eyes were. 'She's this upset because Happy isn't around?'

"Hey, I'm sorry Happy didn't come along but what do you say I cheer you up." The light in her eyes came back when she heard his offer, her lips twitching into a small grin but she kept her pout to make it convincing that she was still upset.

"I'm listening," she said cutely.

"How about we go this festival the town is having. We're supposed to do the shoot but it isn't until tomorrow right?" She nodded remembering the date on the letter said the shoot was to take place tomorrow. "It would be boring to just come here and not do anything until tomorrow so why not have some fun at the fair. I bet we'll have a blast." He smiled widely. Millianna thought it over, wondering if it was all right to spend time with Natsu. She was a member of Mermaid Heel, a guild notorious for being an all-female guild having some members who personally disliked men for reasons of their own. However, although Millianna could see where they were coming from, she did not share their viewpoints. Most of the men she knew were stand up people who would never treat a woman like some men did in the stores told by her fellow guild mates. She also knew that Natsu was far too dense and innocent to try anything with her, Erza had told her as much. Taking a closer look at him she could not deny that he was indeed an attractive man so going out with him wouldn't such a bad idea. Grinning widely she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll go with you. Just promise me one thing." She stated, the two of them standing up.

"What is it? Oh and do you want to walk to the meeting place together since we're both headed that way." Natsu asked. Looking around Millianna could see strangers giving them odd looks as they the fire mage and cat mage stood in the town square. Thinking back on her past actions she could not help but blush at how she might have looked to the rest of them.

"I-uh, yeah. Let's go." Throwing his arm out in a gesture for her to lead the way Millianna walked forward with Natsu by her side.

"So what were you saying?" he asked once again.

"Oh! Yeah! At the festival, I want you to win me something. I've never actually been to one before and I don't know how good I'll be so I want you to win one for me." She told him timidly her eyes looking away from him. Natsu watched her curiously but shrugged seeing no problem with it.

"Alright, I'll win you something. I do think you'll do just fine winning on your own but I got you covered. Now let's get to this meeting place so we can get to the fair. These town folks sure do move fast and I can see the fair starting up in the next few hours." With a wide grin, he grabbed at Millianna's wrist and pulled her along laughing as he did so. She was caught off guard at his touch on her wrist but she smiled at how warm and comfortable it felt and the enjoyment she saw in his eyes made her heart flutter at how much he wanted to spend the day with her.

'Slow down Millianna this isn't a date. Just two friends hanging out at a fair…at night…alone…together.' Mental images of her hanging off his arm and him feeding her cotton candy ran through her mind making her face heat up to astronomical levels.

'_Ahhh it's totally a date! How did this happen! But when I think about it…I don't mind at all. Not even a little bit.'_ She watched in admiration at how excited and carefree Natsu was and decided to adopt his way of thinking.

'_Hmph, if he's not worrying about it then neither will I. Whatever happens, happens. Who knows, hanging out with Natsu might just be a blast.'_ Catching up to, his speed the two sprinted down the street hand in hand towards their destination, wanting to get the matter done with as soon as possible.

* * *

***Few Hours Later***

After talking to the representative for Sorcerer Weekly (Natsu both inwardly and outwardly cheered that it wasn't Jason for a change) and told what time to arrive on the beach for the shoot, Natsu and Millianna found themselves once again walking through town as they made their way to the hotel that the magazine had booked for them. Since they had left, Millianna had been oddly silent making Natsu worry but whenever he looked to her she would give him a bright smile, and as if reading his mind, she would tell him that she was fine, so he dropped it. Not liking the silence between them he spoke up.

"So what time should we meet up? Talking with that guy took longer than expected and I think the fair is about to start soon." Millianna looked at their surrounds and found that he was right as she watched several vendors putting the final additions to their stalls as they prepared their games and prizes. Lights hung on trees and on lampposts as well as banners, balloons, and everything that went designing a festival. Millianna was busy ogling the bright lights but snapped out of it when she heard Natsu speak.

"I don't know, how about 8. That sound good to you."

"Sounds perfect." Following Millianna, he turned the corner and came upon a rather large and exotic hotel. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he let out a long whistle as he stared at the impressive building.

"Man, these guys don't hold back do they?" his voiced not even trying to hide the how impressed he was at seeing the hotel.

"Uhh huuh." Millianna was so awestruck that she couldn't even find words to describe how breathtaking it was. Walking inside they were frozen awe by the interior's exquisite décor but chose to gawk later after they enjoyed themselves at the festival. Getting their room keys, they took the elevator and went to the floor they were living on. For convenience sake, they chose rooms across from each other so that it would be easier to hook up later. With her back to him, Millianna spoke up.

"I'm gonna change my clothes and we can leave later ok." Natsu turned his head to look at her, his eyes roaming over her figure, which made Millianna blush under his scrutinizing gaze, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. _'Why is he looking at me like that? Does he think I look bad?'_ she wondered.

"Why change, you look good in that," he told her, her blush intensifying at his words.

_Wha-wha-what?!'_ With a cute yelp, she turned around and opened her door quickly, pulling herself inside.

"Hahaha t-thanks Natsu, but I really do think I need to change. A girls got to look her best when she's going out for the night right."," she told him nervously with only her head poking out of the door. Scratching his chin in confusion Natsu shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"If you say so. Just remember we meet up at 8," he reminded her. She shook her head overzealously before shutting the door with much more force than needed. Natsu stood stock still, staring at the door, wondering what made the normally calm cat woman so jittery.

"(sigh) I'll never understand women, man." Opening the door to his own room, Natsu dropped his bag and threw himself onto the couch, his body surrendering to sleep.

*Fast Forward*

Like all nice things that come to one in life, they must end. Natsu felt this more than anyone as his nap was cut short by a series thunderous knock on his door. He was ready to tell whoever it was to beat it but the voice on the other side made all the sleep in his system disappear as he remembered that he had plans with her.

"Natsu! Natsu are you there. It's eight o'clock and the festival is about to start! Are you sleeping in their?!" Millianna yelled. Hearing movement from inside she backed away and watched as the door opened to see a slightly drowsy dragonslayer who was stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Sorry Millianna but I guess the Sandman got me good." He chuckled lightly, Millianna joining in.

"If you're so tired we can always just stay inside." She offered but Natsu could hear the slight disappointment in her voice at the option.

"Nah, I'm straight. Get some food and games in me and I'm back at 100% percent. I just need to get fired up." He told her with a grin.

"Good to hear. Now come on, the stalls are opening and I want that prize you promised me!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him down the hall towards the elevator. Luckily, for Natsu his door closed on his own. As they entered the elevator and waited for them to get to the lobby Natsu did a once over on Millianna's outfit. Her hair stayed the same and her face was devoid of any make up, not as if she needed any. The choker around her neck remained but her new clothes were a drastic change from her daring outfit. Her choice of clothes covered slightly more skin than her previous ones but not by much. She wore a black bandeau top that cut off just below her breasts, leaving much of her stomach and a large amount of her cleavage exposed. Instead of her bikini bottoms and stockings, she had on a pair of white short shorts that showed off her long, toned legs and on her feet were black gladiator sandals. Surprisingly her tail was still behind her, swishing back and forth every so often. Natsu was surprised by her choice of dress but found it very cute and he said as much.

"You look really cute Millianna. Black and white goes well with you." Turning to him, she blushed and nervously fiddled with her long bang, her eyes shooting to meet his every now and then, as she was too nervous to look at him directly.

"Uh, t-thanks Natsu. That's really sweet of you to say. Just trying to look nice you know." She told him shyly. He grinned in her direction making her blush deepen but she bit back her fear and grinned in return. Once the doors opened revealing the lobby, they stepped towards the outside, little space between them and walked into the open air and down the street towards the festival. Seeing the lights come in from the distance Natsu and Millianna stared in wonder at the sight. Families, couples and friends lined the vendors for games and food and each one was having a wonderful time. Too busy marveling at the sight Millianna didn't notice Natsu slip away from her.

"Wow, isn't this great Natsu?" she asked excitedly. Not receiving an answer, she looked to her side and saw that he was no longer there. While walking around calling his name, she came across a stall that had a tank of koi fish swimming around. Walking up to it she watched as people tried to get the koi fish on a wand with the end being a thin sheet of paper in a circle. Each person who tried to win left disappointed as their paper tore and the fish swam away.

"Hey there young lady, would you like to try your hand at catching the koi?" the owner asked enthusiastically. Not finding any fault in trying, and remembering Natsu's words, she agreed. Placing the needed amount to play she took a wand and waited patiently for a fish to swim her way. Seeing her chance, she took it but her paper, like the rest tore.

"Awww tough break. Care to try again." Three more times she paid and each time she failed making her mood become sullen.

"Aww that's some bad luck pretty lady. How's about one more." The owner asked, a cheesy smile gracing his face. Millianna was ready to tear the owner a new one about how his game was rigged to lose but was interrupted by a deep, but familiar voice, behind her.

"I'll take her spot." Turning she saw Natsu smiling widely at her with one hand in a salute and the other behind his back.

"Natsu? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She whined.

"Sorry Millianna but I had something to do first and when I came back you were gone and I saw you here. Let me take over for you, I know how this game works," his tone dripping with confidence.

"I don't know." She crossed an arm under her breasts and used the other to cup her mouth over his ear as she leaned into him. "This stall is rigged, that guy has been using cheap paper, I just know it." Giving her a leveled look Natsu smirked and walked past her.

"I got this. Oh yeah," he took his hand from behind his back and shoved a plushee into her chest. "Hold that for me, I think you'll like it." When he took his seat at the tank Millianna looked at the plushee and shrieked at what she saw. It was a life sized Happy doll. The detail was incredible as it looked just like the flying feline from to the color of his fur to the Fairy Tail mark on his back. She wanted to ask Natsu how he got it but the loud voice of the stall owner forced her to pause.

"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. Sir would you please pick your prize." Instead of his cheerful voice, the owner sounded quite sour at having Natsu win. Seeing his disposition do a one eighty had Millianna smirking in triumph. _'That's what you get, asshole.'_

"And the beach ball is taken. Have a great rest of your day…sir." The owner said while grinding his teeth. Natsu gave the man a thumbs up that quickly changed to a middle finger with Millianna blowing a raspberry and pulling down her eyelid beside him, joining in on telling the old shyster, in all intents and purposes, to fuck off **(if you've ever seen the movie Friday where Smokey gives Stanley the finger behind his back, that is what Natsu just did).** The two walked away laughing as they heard the owner curse at them. When they calmed down Millianna asked the questioned that had been plaguing her.

"Hey Natsu, where did you get this plushee?"

"Oh, I got that at a stall that had me shoot down some moving demons. That was actually the top prize." He said with melancholy.

"So why did you give it to me?" Natsu looked at her questionably making her slightly antsy under his gaze.

"What are you talking about, its yours."

"Huh?" She responded back intelligibly.

"Its. Yours. You said that you wanted a prize and I got you one. You were so sad that Happy didn't come and when I saw that big thing hanging up there I thought that it would make you feel better. I don't know, like a substitute for the little guy. What, you don't want it?" Millianna was shocked to hear that he cared so much about her happiness. She had only met the dragonslayer a hand full of times, mostly through guild business or her visits to meet Erza; it took her completely by surprise to hear that he cared so much about her. She wasn't even expecting him to make true of his promise as she only meant it in jest, but the proof of his thoughtfulness was cradled in her arms. A warmth she had never felt before spread throughout her body at how generous and bighearted Natsu was. The feeling was something she had not felt with towards any man since before the Tower incident. Thinking back to that time, she could not help but admire how spearheaded Natsu was at saving Erza, as well as his friends and those who were lied to by Jellal. Back then, she respected and admired him for doing so much for her and her friends, and those feelings would come again seven years later when they were fighting the dragons from the past in Crocus. However, the feelings she felt for him now were something more intense and passionate and they made her heart flutter and her mind fuzzy.

"No, I love it Natsu. Thank you!" she smiled widely. Seeing her face brighten up had Natsu's own turning as red as Erza's hair making him look away towards the crowd. Using his right hand, he rubbed at a spot on the back of his head.

"It's no big deal, really I just…" Feeling a pair of soft lips press against his cheek made Natsu pause from speaking. Looking to his right he saw Millianna giving him an innocent grin.

"That's to show my appreciation for you being such a gentlemen. You don't find much of them anymore." She said sweetly, sexually batting her long lashes at him. Natsu found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes and reluctantly looked away and coughed into his hand.

"Yeah well…like I said it's no big deal. Oh, and this is also for you." He handed over the prize he won from the fish tank, which was a yellow and white uninflated beach ball with paw prints scattered about it with Happy's face on it. Once again, Millianna let out an excited shriek at how adorable the blue cat looked.

"Thank you Natsu, but…I only said I wanted you to get me one prize. I couldn't possibly take this." She shoved it back to him but he only pushed it back towards her.

"Nah, take it. You seem to have a big crush on the little guy and since you don't get to see him that often I thought you might want to have something to look at from time to time." With playful grin, Millianna shoved the plushee into his face that had him take a step back.

"And what is this for?" Pulling his face from the doll, Natsu smiled at her.

"To play with. Isn't that what girls do with dolls."

"Natsu you do know I'm twenty three right. I'm too old for dolls." She stated flatly.

"Well if you say so; I guess I'll take it back then." Reaching his arms out to grab the stuffed doll, Natsu chuckled when he saw Millianna fearfully retreat away from him, the doll's face buried deep into her chest.

"No! My kitty cat!" she yelled defensibly.

"Ha, thought so." The brown haired female pouted at his smug demeanor and swiftly snatched the beach ball from his hand.

"Fine, I'll take it. Just don't mess with my kitty cat." Still with his smirk, Natsu raised his hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything. Growing slightly irritated that he was able to play her like that Millianna thought of a foolproof way to get rid of his smirk and to appease her own desire. "Also…" Getting up on her toes Millianna pecked Natsu's lips with her own before going back to her original height, giggling at the shocked expression of the dragonslayer. He gaped at her with a blank look in his eye and when he came to, he began to sputter incoherently, his brain unable to form a sentence after going through what he just went through.

"Aww what's the matter Natsu…" she stepped close enough for their respective chests to press against each other, their cheeks turning pink as they both felt the pressure that her large breasts created. "…cat got your tongue. Because I can get it if you want me to." She said sultrily. Clearing his throat and calming his nerves as best he could with her overwhelming scent of jasmine and vanilla assaulting his senses, Natsu looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you were being such a nice guy by giving me two presents." She stated softly.

"And if I were to give you a third?" he rose an eyebrow when she winked at him. "Then we'd have to go back to my room for your 'thank you' present."

"Why?"

"Because what I have planned isn't meant to be done in public…unless you're into that sort of thing." She grabbed at his jacket and pulled him closer to her making him gulp when she seductively licked her lips. Luckily, for them the crowd around them was too busy to notice or care about them.

"Millianna you feeling ok, cuz you're acting sort of weird." Instead of taking offense to his comment, Millianna pulled herself closer to him so her mouth was by his ear. "I've never felt better Natsu; and haven't you ever heard that love makes people do crazy things." She pulled away from the Salamander, wondering if he caught her message but it seemed to have gone over his head if the confused expression on his face was any indication. Sighing she decided to try again later but for now, she would focus on having a great time with her new favorite person.

"Forget it. Let's just try to have a good time tonight. I want it to be memorable." She winked at him as she took his hand into hers, squealing when he didn't let go but instead he instinctively intertwined their fingers. Shooting her a grin in response Natsu pumped his fist and marched forward.

"Alright. You want memorable, then I'll give you memorable! I'm getting all fired up!"

For the next couple of hours Natsu and Millianna played more games and attractions leading to a rise in the amount of prizes in Millianna's possession. Over the course of time, though, she had given a few away to some children as the load was getting out of control and most of stuff she wouldn't even use. The only prizes Natsu didn't part with were a goldfish in a bag, a colorful propeller hat, and a squirt gun (which he was hoping to use to test a hypothesis he had on whether or not Gajeel could actually rust and if Gray had a fear of water, if you know what I mean). True to his word, Natsu was making the night memorable for Millianna. During their time spent together, they had come across a photo booth that Millianna forced Natsu to join her in. She told him the point was to take silly and fun pictures, which Natsu was on board instantly when she mentioned that they had to be fun. He was all about fun! She would occasionally gaze at the Polaroid of her and Natsu posing together, her eyes staring longer at a photo of Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, which had the effect of scaring her. She blushed when she remembered that he pulled her into his lap and was ready to scold him for it but the words were caught in throat when she saw his smile. Giggling at the photo, she tucked the Polaroid between her breasts and looked to Natsu who was at a food vendor that was selling crepes. For the whole night, her heart was beating erratically in her chest but she didn't mind it one bit. The rapid beating was a sign that she was falling for a man that she knew would treat her right, and tonight was evidence of that. She had never had a boyfriend before, never wanted one actually as she was either too busy or just not interested, but the pink haired man in front of her made her realize that she had been missing out on a lot and it was about time that she made up for it. However before she could do anything, the question that needed to be asked was if Natsu felt the same for her.

"Here you go Millianna, mixed berries and crème right?" Snapping out her inner thoughts, Millianna delightfully took the dessert with her free hand and thanked Natsu for it. While they walked, they ate their desserts but Millianna came to a sudden halt when she fixed her eyes on the large Ferris wheel. Natsu looked back at her, crème and fruit toppings covering his mouth, and wondered at what she was staring at so fondly. Watching the direction her eyes went Natsu looked up and paled at seeing the colossal spinning wheel of death.

'_For the love of God, please don't say you wanna ride it. Please! Please! Pleeease!_' Natsu thought desperately.

"Natsu can we ride the Ferris wheel!"

'_God dammit!'_ "S-Sure Millianna." He said with a crooked grin, his stomach already churning before even getting on. Quickly finishing their desserts, the duo waited in line patiently until it was there turn to sit in one of the passenger cars. Once the ride began, the giant wheel slowly began to rotate bringing them higher and higher in the air before going back down. Once their passenger car reached the wheel's apex, Millianna stared out in front of her at how bright and lively the town was below them. At roughly hundred feet in the air, Millianna was able to see the magnificent view of the town below, bathed in its many colorful lights.

"Isn't this just magical Natsu," she fawned. Not receiving an answer for the second time that day, she turned in her seat to see Natsu with his hands on his knees and a look of complete concentration on his face. From the looks of it, she thought Natsu was constipated until she remembered the Grand Magic Games. The Chariot event was the part of the tournament where the powerful dragonslayers were reduced to nothing more than staggering weaklings that were barely able to put one foot in front of the other. As the memories of that day came to mind she frantically grabbed Natsu and placed his head on her chest hoping it would ease his pain.

"Natsu, why didn't you remind me that you had motion sickness?! I wouldn't have said anything if you had said something," she scolded. Taking deep breathes Natsu tilted his head to look at her with a determined look in his eye.

"Y-you wanted…to ride it. You looked…so…ugh…happy. This isn't….anything I can't…handle. You wanted to-tonight to be…memorable…and I told you…I would…make it…so" He uttered out as best as he could without vomiting on her chest. He was thoroughly surprised that he was able to speak. It seems that laying on her soft bosom and taking in her scent was just what the doctored order to help ease his weak stomach.

Once again, Millianna was swept off her feet at how thoughtful and selfless the man on her chest was. Willfully putting up with something that would cause him in order to make someone else happy, that wasn't something that Millianna could overlook or forget. She was grateful for everything that Natsu had done for her up until now from the offer to take her out to make her feel better, to her many presents and this. Not able to hold herself back she leaned forward to steal yet another kiss from Natsu but instead of a quick peck on the lips like last time, she let her mouth linger on his pouring all her emotions into the gesture. Pulling away, she looked into his slowly widening eyes with a mixture of adoration and lust.

"W-what…was that kiss for." He asked shakily.

"For…being who you are. You're truly amazing Natsu." She told him honestly. Natsu chuckled at her words wanting to add a smart-ass remark to how he always knew but the churning in his stomach prompted him to keep quiet and just let the moment happen. For the next few minutes, Milllianna kept her hold on the ill dragonslayer at her bosom, softly raking her fingers through his hair. His breathing had mellowed out, no longer shaky as it was before when the ride first started. Both were so relaxed each other's hold that they had begun to fall asleep, that was until the ride came to a sudden jerk making them awaken.

"Ladies and gentlemen the ride has stop. We would like to thank you for riding the Big Spin and to please exit out of the compartment cars." The announcer for the ride said over the intercom. Stepping out of the car Natsu fell to his knees and started to kiss the ground, his arm outstretched as if trying to hug the earth itself. Hearing giggling behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Millianna covering her mouth with her hand and using the one holding her Happy doll and various prizes to point in front of him. Turing he saw the crowd of people previously on the Ferris wheel give him weird, and some scathing, looks. Jumping to his feet, he crossed his arms over his chest and shot them all a dirty look.

"What, you never have motion sickness before. The hell yall looking at!" He brandished a flame-covered fist in their direction prompting the crowd to disperse quickly as to not incur his wrath. At the feeling of an arm wrapping around his own, Natsu turned to see Millianna give him a kittenish expression.

"Come on tiger, let's head back. Remember we have to be at the shoot by noon and it's almost midnight. I don't want to be late and neither should you." Pressing herself firmly against his body Millianna batted her eyelashes at him that made his defenses fold quicker than a collapsible chair.

"Ugh, fine. You win. I think we cleaned out the place anyway." Smiling warmly Millianna led Natsu down the path to their hotel, all the while smiling impishly at what she had in store for him.

As they walked down the hall, Millianna and Natsu went to their respective doors and said good night to each other but Natsu found that his locked. Searching his pockets for his key, he remembered that they it was still on the table where he left it. He was sure that if he kicked the door down that the master bash his head in once he got the bill for it, so he just hung his head and began bashing it into the wood.

"Natsu are you ok." Millianna had reopened her door after hearing banging coming from outside only to find Natsu hitting his head against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just locked out is all. Key is sitting on the table in the room so I'm stuck out here," he told her threw gritted teeth as a tick mark pulsated on his head.

"Oh no, it's my fault. If I didn't drag you out so suddenly, you would have grabbed you key." She hung her head pitifully, sniffling at how she had brought misfortune to him.

"Hey hey, don't cry Millianna it's all right. I can just go back to the lobby and get another one." He smiled. Seeing this as her best opportunity to do so, Millianna took his hand and squeezed, lifting her head up to look him directly in the eye.

"How about you just spend the night in my room. We both need all the sleep we can get for tomorrow and after we're done you can get a new key then. Sound good." Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously at the thought of spending the night with her after being on the receiving end of her flirtatious actions.

'Hell, what's the worst that can happen.' He thought. "Alright, thanks Millianna."

"No problem Natsu." She hissed alluringly. When Natsu stepped into her room, he looked around and found it to be the same as his.

"Huh, I don't know why I thought yours would look different but…" Before he could finish Millianna had pounced on him, slamming her full lips on his and knocking them over onto the couch. Natsu would have liked to think that he was shocked to have her kissing him but truthfully, he had begun to expect it with how the day was going. Along with expecting it, he also loved it. Feeling her hands place themselves around his neck and mess with his hair, Natsu placed his hands on the small of her back before slowly descending to her toned ass that was being hidden by her form fitting white shorts. The heavy petting and heated make out of the two came to an abrupt end when Millianna pulled away for air. The erotic look in her eye mesmerized Natsu, unable to form words as to why she was gazing upon him so.

"Natsu, I don't care if this is moving too fast, but I want you. You are without a doubt the most compassionate, kind hearted, loyal man I have ever met. You've done more for me in my life than anybody else ever has." She told him with an endearing smile.

"But I haven't done anything Millianna. I mean I got you your presents but…" she placed a finger on his lips making him stop talking so she could explain.

"You've saved me and my friends from a lie we had all believed in for nine long years. You brought down the man that had led us to believe that what we were doing would bring us happiness. You took us away from the hell that we had to call home for over a decade and helped us realize to go out and venture for our own dreams rather than living for one man's. You were also the inspiration needed for the guilds to keep fighting against the dragons even when he all probably felt like giving up. Natsu, you don't understand the impact you have on people. It's contagious how you are able to spread joy, cheer, and happiness even when times are looking bleak. You may not mean anything by it, but you can worm your way into a person's heart. Like you did with mine. Natsu I…I love you, I truly do love you. I've never met another person like you and I doubt I ever will in this lifetime. Even if you don't feel the same for me, just please grant me one more wish tonight." She pleaded, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Natsu was frozen in place, mentally digesting everything that she had said about him. He had done all those things because it was the right thing to do. He would have done it for anybody, but he never thought that his actions could leave such a lasting impression on a person. Obviously he was wrong for if he wasn't he wouldn't be on the couch, in a fancy hotel with one of the most attractive women in Fiore in his arms. The look on her face was so cute that Natsu felt he had no choice but to hear her out.

"What is it Millianna." Her eyes shot away from his, her earlier confidence dwindling in the face of adversity.

"W-will you s-stay with me tonight. I don't mean for you to sleep over, I mean I do but I also want something else." She stammered.

"Which is…"

"I want you to make love to me. You've made me feel special all day long and I can't thank you enough for it, but just this once I want to feel like a woman and I want you to do it and only you, Natsu." Gaping at the offer Natsu didn't know how to answer. Who could? It's not every day that a person as attractive as Millianna would confess to loving you and wanting to have sex with you all in one day. The fact that they had just recently reacquainted themselves also weighed heavily in the air. However, despite all logic pointing to why Natsu shouldn't, his heart told him that he couldn't deny her. She had put her heart on her sleeve and he would be remiss with himself if he tore it apart. She obviously wanted this badly, and Natsu was known for doing whatever it took to make his nakama happy.

"Will that make you happy," he asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek, directly on her tattoo. Nuzzling into his hand Millianna closed her eyes to sigh happily before opening them back up again.

"Like you wouldn't believe Natsu."

"Well I there's your answer." Both smiled at each other at his way of saying yes before Millianna dove at his lips. The simple lip locked soon morphed into something more sensual as Millianna slowly opened her mouth and licked at his bottom lip. Instinctively, Natsu responded in kind with his own tongue lashing out and tangling with her own. As they explored each other's oral cavities, their hands began to wander aimlessly. Millianna's soft, delicate hands had found themselves unbuttoning Natsu's one-armed vest while his were under her clothes, his right groping her ass and the other fiddling with her bra. Feeling him struggle and the occasional groan coming from his mouth. Millianna sat up, straddling his waist, and tossed her tank to the other side of the room, leaving her in a black satin. Unclipping the back she let the article of clothing fall into Natsu's lap and covered them up quickly, her bashful side getting the better of her.

"Hey what's with the cover, I thought you wanted this." Natsu teased as he gripped her arms.

"Sh-shut up. It's embarrassing for a girl. You're fully clothed so you have no room to talk." She snapped. Taking her words to heart, Natsu stripped out of his vest and tossed it aside leaving both mages naked from the waist up. Gesturing towards his toned abs and torso with his hands Natsu shot her an expectant look.

"Better?"

"Uh, y-yeah. That's a little better." Hesitantly Millianna took her hands away from her breast letting them drop onto her chest. Natsu gaped at how perky and luscious they looked. He had seen his fair share of tits before (Erza, Lucy, Mira's that one time) and although each set were amazing, Millianna's just had something that set her apart from the others.

"D-don't stare at them idiot. It's embarrass-Eeep!" she shrieked at having her left and right breasts fondled by the pyromaniac's calloused hands. Although they were rough, he was surprisingly gentle with handling them. Each mound took up more space than his hands could hold, the pliable flesh spilling between his fingers. Her hardening nipples poked at his palms and he gave experimental squeezes to them both making the cat lover moan in passion.

"You can…you can suck them if you want. Just be careful." She warned him. Nodding, Natsu slowly placed his mouth over the erected bud and sucked sharply, drawing a moan from his lover. The taste of her was unlike anything he had ever tried. Better than any food or drink, she tasted wonderful to him, and he had to have more. Letting his instincts take over Natsu hungrily suckled her breast and fondled the bare one with his other hand. Millianna held his head close to her chest, holding him tightly to her bosom, moaning erotically as Natsu's played with her bosom. After finishing his ministrations on one, he switched to the other and vice versa making Millianna go nuts. The absolute pleasure she was feeling was so great that her panties had become drenched in her juices almost as if she was sitting in a puddle.

After so many minutes on his mouth sucking on her breasts, Natsu pulled away and wiped at his mouth while being mesmerized by her voluptuous orbs, which were drenched in his saliva.

"You taste so good Millianna. Better than fire chicken." He smiled. She smiled as well.

"Well thank you, I guess, but Natsu enough with the foreplay; I need you, now!" The lust and euphoria that was in her system clouded her mind making her inhibitions and nervousness fly out the window. Grabbing at his pants, she tugged on them, but was stopped by a pair of rough, but warm hands. Looking up in disappointment, she saw Natsu give her a strange look.

"What's the matter, don't you want me." She asked timidly.

"Yeah but…isn't this usually done on the bed instead of a couch. Besides I don't think this thing is big enough for the both of us." Although she wanted to argue that it didn't matter where they did it, she had to agree that he was right. The mood would most definitely be ruined if one or both of them fell off the couch during intercourse.

"Ok, let's go to my room. I'm going to give you a ride that you'll actually enjoy." She smirked seductively. She giggled at the confused expression she gave him before taking his hand and leading him into her room, but not without giving a show with the way her hips swayed as she walked. Letting go of his hand she crawled onto the bed and shook her ample ass in his direction. Turning around she slowly took off her shorts, along with her panties, and dropped them on the side of the bed. Placing one arm under her breasts in way that made them look bigger and the other at her womanhood, her middle and ring fingers spreading her labia apart to show her pink insides, she gave Natsu a pouting face that made a tent in his pants.

"Come and get me Natsu. My pussy is waiting for you." Without having to be told twice, Natsu stripped out his shorts and was on Millianna faster than she could blink. However before he could start, he had to confess.

"Uh, Millianna." He whispered.

"Yes." She hissed sexually, placing a hand on his cheek.

"This is uh…my first time. So I don't…really know what to do…" he confessed. Smiling warmly she cupped is face with both hands and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

"It's ok. This is my first time too." His eyes slightly grew at that. "But the way you've been acting, I thought you would have maybe…" She shook her head from side to side, signaling that he was wrong. 'So is Cana the same?' he thought.

"Nope, first time, tiger. Moreover, I wouldn't give it to anybody else. It doesn't matter if you don't know what to do. We can teach each other together, what do you say." She asked sweetly. A wicked grin spread across Natsu's face.

"I say that I'm all fired up."

"And so am I. Now let's get started." Taking her hand, she grabbed at his penis, shocked to find that her fingers were barely touching each other as his girth took up her whole hand. Natsu groaned when she pulled him close to her core, feeling the high amount of heat that was coming off it. Going off the books she had Erza had lent to her, she knew that she was wet enough to have him slide right in. Pressing his mushroom tip against her folds, they both groaned at the sensation.

'Oh man, if I felt like that by him just touching me, I wonder what it'll be like with him inside.'

Like they always say, curiosity killed the cat but in this instance, the cat was sent wasn't killed but it was sent to heaven. As his tip inserted itself into her Millianna couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her. Neither could Natsu as her wet walls clamped down on him. However as he jerked his hips forward he felt a barrier in front of him. Looking down at Millianna he was going to question what it was but her finger on his lips stopped him from speaking.

"It's my hymen. Just push your hips forward quickly, I'll be fine." She assured him. Nodding hesitantly, Natsu thrust forward, his beast tearing through her barrier. A loud and pain filled scream came from Millianna which scared Natsu more than anything.

"Oh my God, are you all right. Do you want me to take it out?" Feeling him retreat from her, Millianna wrapped her legs around Natsu's back to keep him in place. As the tears fell, she smiled nonetheless.

"Don't be silly. This happens to every girl who has sex for the first time. You've done nothing wrong, so don't leave. Stay here with me." She held her arms up gesturing for him to come to her, which he obliged. Falling onto her, the two began to kiss passionately and while they do so, Natsu had begun to move his hips. The bliss she felt with him sucking her nipples was dwarfed when she felt his pillar move about inside her. It had started out painful for her but quickly morphed into something that Millianna couldn't describe in words. Natsu was just the same as his breathe became to hitch every time he reinserted himself in between her legs. The tight space and silky feeling around his shaft was enough to drive the dragonslayer up a wall, but for good reason. Her scent of jasmine, vanilla and the mix of her sweat made his senses go into overdrive, his animalistic side taking over. His slow thrusts quickly turned into a hard, dominating pounding that had Millianna screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh yes! Yes! Natsu, please go faster! Harder! Fuck me! Make me yours! Make my pussy yours!" she screamed, almost commandingly. Smirking Natsu pounded away into her at an intense speed. He had no idea what had came over him, but he lifted himself from off of her, took each leg, and put them over his shoulder. On his knees, he began to thrust hard and deep into Millianna, forcing her back deep into the couch. Feeling another barrier, he chose to deal with that one the same way he dealt with the other. For Millianna, when she felt him knock against her womb all of her senses felt like that had exploded.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me Natsu! Fuck me baby! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" With one final thrust, Natsu pierced through her womb and emptied his seed, which resulted in Millianna having the hardest orgasm she felt she would ever receive in her life. Unknown to both her and Natsu, she was a squirter so her sexual juices sprayed against Natsu's abs, coating him from the waist down. With his dick still inside her womb and his load seeping out of her, the orgasm lasted much longer than it should have and Millianna loved it. A happy and salacious smile covered her face as she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed at it, knowing that Natsu's seed was residing within her. Catching his breath Natsu pulled out of her and sat back on his ass using his hands to support him, sweat trickling down his body.

"Man, that was…awesome. Can you go again Millianna?" The cat woman in question rose from her spot on the bed, wincing slightly as she moved her legs but nonetheless shot him an alluring smirk.

"Ara, well aren't you full of energy. I knew that falling for you was the right choice." Although she didn't directly answer his question, Natsu received his answer when Millianna pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him back so he was laying down. Straddling his waist, she took hold of his dick and impaled herself on it, moaning as she did so. Raking her fingers through her hair, she whipped it back behind her head and looked at Natsu with an expression that told him to get ready.

"Now then, how's about I give you that ride." She said, her hand gliding across is stomach and stopping at his chest. Using her knees she rose herself off his lap until only the tip was left but quickly descended back down with said tip pushing her against her womb with each downward movement. Both mages gave moans of passion as Millianna rode atop of Natsu. Rising herself yet again she placed her feet under her and her hands on Natsu's pelvis to stabilize her before bouncing on his dick with renewed vigor. What felt like an eternity was actually a few minutes before mages climaxed, their juices mixing within Millianna's snatch. Surprisingly it would seem that their day spent together took more out of them then they thought as exhaustion swept through them like a storm. Falling into his chest Nastu wrapped his arms around Millianna who placed her hands on his pecks.

"Hehehe!" Hearing his chuckles made the tired feline impersonator look up with half lidded eyes, a mix of seduction and exhaustion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I've always hated rides, but yours is the only one that I enjoy." He grinned madly, a blush coming over Millianna's face. Turning away from his teasing gaze, she pouted and playfully slapped his chest.

"Sh-shut up. Don't say things so embarrassing."

"What happened to all that confidence from earlier?" He egged on meanwhile squeezing her lithe form closer to him.

"I still have it; I'm just tired is all. I got to recharge having hanging out with you." she told him while dragging her index finger around his nipple, forming a circle. "Just wait until tomorrow, I'll show you that there's more where that came from." She told him with conviction making him smile. However, the next words that came out of her mouth forced his smile to turn upside down.

"Natsu, after doing this…What exactly…are we?" She questioned timidly. He felt her body shake within his hold, knowing why she would have such a reaction. He, like her, had never had a girlfriend before. He never really understood the concept between the two. Friends hung out together, talked with each other and had fun. Looking at some of the members in the guild who actually had a significant other, he saw the exact same thing, but the only difference was that they touched each other more and kissed. Therefore, placing the title of girlfriend or boyfriend was a weird topic for him but that didn't mean he didn't understand it.

He understood what love was, but romance was beyond his reach, as he had never felt it before. What he had with Millianna, he didn't know what to call it other than that it was different from anything he had ever felt before in his life. Everything about her drew him to her. Seeing her smile brought a warmth in his heart that for once wasn't caused by his own fire or food. His stomach did summersaults whenever she took hold of his hand or just simply brushed against him. His natural scent made his mind go crazy but he prided himself throughout the day by being able to control himself. The closest he had gotten to actually jumping her bones was when they were in the elevator and he saw her in her new outfit. The previous one was able to draw his attention but seeing her in something that left little to the imagination but still left enough to rile it up made him hot for her. This feeling was completely different from what he felt towards Lucy, Lisanna, Erza and Mira. It was alien to him and it slightly frightened him. However, instead of running away from it, he chose to embrace it. As he whole-heartedly believed, nothing ever came about when you sat with your thumb up your ass, questioning what could happen.

"I don't know exactly what we are…" he started frowning slightly at feeling her twitch in his arms. Instead of being deterred, he continued. "…but I do know that I'd like to find out. Starting tomorrow, that is if you've got the energy." He smirked teasingly. To say that Millianna was happy would be the understatement of the decade. Happy tears streamed down her tanned cheeks as before she started peppering Natsu's face with a series of kisses. Chuckling he pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips making her stop and gaze at him fondly.

"What's with all the kisses?" he laughed.

"Because I'm so happy, idiot. And would you stop questioning me every time I do it, it's getting annoying." She huffed in false anger, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey I'm a curious guy. What can you do?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. A provocative gleam came into her eyes as she crawled up Natsu's body, her large breasts dragging along his toned abs with her nipples pressing firmly against his skin. Coming to eye level she smiled dirtily before leaning forward.

"I know what to do. How about I take ahold of that tongue for you. I am I cat don't you know." She winked as she sealed her lips over his. As the passion between them increased they opened their mouths, and true to her words, Millianna began to suck and pull on Natsu's tongue, almost as if she held it prisoner between her full lips. Smiling Natsu let her do what she wanted, knowing that he would get his later on. Seemingly, out of thin air, the two mages had found the energy to continue and from then up until early in the morning they explored each other's bodies in a raging storm of both lust and love. Any feelings that they were too afraid to tell one another was expressed through their actions and when they finally went to sleep in each other's arms, they had finally figured out where they stood with each other and could not be happier about it.

* * *

***Currently***

Light panting came from the mouth of the two lovers currently laying on the floor in the ragged shack of a house owned by Natsu Dragneel. Their clothes were all over the place, as well as several stains from their lovemaking. Sweat caked their naked forms and a pungent aroma permeated all throughout the house. Millianna laid on top of Natsu with her back to his chest and her right arm on top of his that was holding her stomach. A concupiscent smile graced her fair features as she wiggled her doughy bottom over the large phallus tucked between her cheeks. Turning her head, she smiled at her fiery love machine who gave her a weak smirk in return.

"Natsu-kun, that was amazing! I don't know which I'm more in love with: you or your cock." She smiled. He grinned back. "Hehe, as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter. Wherever my little buddy goes, I go. Me and him, shit, we're a package deal, you know" he joked.

Turning over on his chest, Millianna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Putting an arm around her waist and using the other to push them up so she sat in his lap, Natsu kissed her back just as passionately before the need for oxygen became too great for them to deny.

"Speaking of little buddies, where is Happy? I haven't seen him for a while," Millianna asked curiously. Her suspicions heightened when the dragonslayer awkwardly looked the other way and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, he's actually on a mission. For…how long were you staying in town?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"Ahh shoot, he'll be back by that afternoon. Tough break huh." He chuckled nervously. Narrowing her eyes, Millianna gave him a glare that felt as if he was being sized up by a fearsome lion.

"Natsu~." She drawled. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I, uh, might have told Happy you were coming and he's hiding out at Lucy's for the time being," he rushed. As he had feared, Millianna had a saddened expression on her face complete with big doe eyes that were drowning in unshed tears.

"Ahhh, why?! Why would the kitty cat hide from?! I love him! I would never hurt him?! Why is he so afraid of me?!" she whined into his chest as well as pound her fists into his torso.

"Hey, Happy knows you mean well, it's just that you…come on a little too strong with him." Like an arrow to the chest, Millianna felt wounded.

"I am not!"

"Millianna, the first time you guys met, you kidnapped him and locked him in your room," he deadpanned.

"That's different!" she hollered in her defense. With a raised eyebrow, Natsu gave her a look that said 'Are you serious'.

"How is that different?" he questioned. She had opened her mouth to explain but nothing could come to mind to defend herself. Hanging her head she began to mope which made Natsu sigh.

"Come on, don't be like that. He likes you, I swear, it's just that you may need to tone it down a bit. Don't yell and tackle him the second you see him and crush him against your boobs. Maybe just a wave would be good." He told her. Her sniffling didn't go away so Natsu had to resort to drastic measures.

"Hey, you want on a secret to get Happy to like you?" he asked slyly. Looking up and wiping her tears Millianna looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah…"

"Next time you see him, just bring out a fish and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hands. Literally." Natsu grinned. Hearing his secret made her chuckle at how ridiculous it sounded but hearing so many stories about the feline's obsession with fish, she knew he wouldn't be too off base.

"Hehe, ok fine. I'll do that. Thanks for the tip…and the shaft as well," she teased, grinding into his pelvis making him groan.

"Uggh. No fair," Natsu whined, the feeling of her large bottom teasing him enticingly.

"All's fair in love and war, honey," she smirked. Closing the distance between them, she kissed him chastely on the lips and laid her head on his bare chest, sighing happily when he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm." He grunted.

"When will we tell the others about us? I mean, I love our little rendezvous, it adds spice to the relationship, but I am kind of getting somewhat sick of hiding it from the others." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I do too, but I don't think Erza and Kagura would let me off so easily, even if we told them we were serious," the dragonslayer reasoned. Erza alone was scary enough but adding in her self-proclaimed little sister, Kagura, and all bets were off. Both women were cut from the same cloth of dignity, virtue and justice. Having them hear that the brash, reckless and sometimes insensitive dragon slayer had bedded their dear friend would no doubt send both sword experts into a blood-fueled rage. Some nights Natsu had actually woken up in a cold sweat at the thought of telling either the two only to end up tied to a chair with them sharpening their swords or he was running through a village while a gargantuan Erza and Kagura chased after him. Natsu was terrified to tell them the truth but he knew he would have to do it eventually.

"I know, but when do you think we can tell them." She looked up at him with her large brown eyes, pouting with her lowering lip quivering.

"Come on, you know I can't resist that. You look too much like Happy!" When she didn't stop he groaned irritably.

"Fine, we'll tell them tomorrow but you better be there with me. If you're there, maybe they'll go easy on me and just beat me until I'm unconscious." Giggling, Millianna nuzzled into his chest happily.

"Ok!"

'_Tomorrow is going to be hell! Igneel give me strength!'_ Natsu prayed. Letting the exhaustion of their lovemaking seep through them, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, one awaiting for tomorrow to finally come out with their relationship and the other plotting various escape and defensive tactics which he was certain he would need later. Although they already knew that most would question whether they were serious about each other as they were not exactly an expected pair, they didn't care one bit. For they had found themselves in each other. Who would have thought that chance encounter would have led to something so beautiful and so treasured between a frisky cat and a loving dragon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**[A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For this series, this is going to be a group of two shot stories with Natsu and the women outside of the Fairy Tail guild. I wanted to do something that shinji01kari did with the 'Natsu and the Fairies' and I'm looking to do something similar in the future. If you have an idea of whom Natsu should be with, write it in your review or PM me. Warning to my readers, these stories will be lengthy. If that doesn't bother you, then read until your eyes bleed. Blaccdragon out!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

**Warning: Lemons **

**Chapter 2**

**Wet N Ready **

The time had finally come. It was what every member in Fairy Tail had dreamt about. The long awaited moment had finally come and everyone was partying because of it. Fairy Tail was going on vacation! Where you ask; none other than Ryuuzetsu Land, the largest water park in Crocus. The Master had thought it would be a good idea to give everyone in the guild a break after the monumental workload that was thrust upon them after winning the Grand Magic Games. Seeing his children come back from missions weary and exhausted repeatedly, he figured that no harm could be done by taking a few days off. The jobs would still be there and after paying for the damages to the water park the last time they visited, there was no reason for them not to go. However, there was one strict rule that they had to follow that was given to them by the park in order to avoid another outcome like last time:

_**No fighting amongst themselves, members from other guilds, or civilians.**_

That one simple rule had several members groaning and arguing in protest, which was quickly silenced by the Master, Mirajane and Erza's dangerous auras. Nonetheless, the guild ultimately agreed to the rules and ventured out to enjoy a day of revelry. Traveling by train was the only way to go which meant that before any good times were to be had, three out of the four dragonslayers had to suffer along the way, but they would endure as best they could, as they knew that good times were a coming. When the guild finally came into Crocus they booked the Honey Bone Lodge to stay in, the same lodge. that housed them when they were competing in the Games. Packing what they needed, they set out for the park, large smiles and smirks among them all.

"Welcome to Ryuuzetsu Land! We hope you enjoy your-Gah!" The employee sweat dropped when she saw the large group of mages in front of her. The explosive damage that they had caused was forever burned in her mind, sometimes haunting her dreams. Gulping she resumed her greeting but with a noticeable stutter in her voice.

"W-welcome to-to Ryuuzetsu L-Land! Hmph! We-we h-hope that you e-enjoy y-your stay! And please…don't destroy anything!" she pleaded causing the members, and master, to sweat drop at their past folly.

"Rest assured my dear, my brats won't lay even a scratch on this place. Isn't that right?" Casting a glance over his shoulder, Makarov let his immense magic power cast over the area, striking fear into every member, even his normally stoic grandson Laxus had to take a step back from the menacing aura the diminutive master.

"Aye sir!" the members saluted in unison. With a chuckle, Makarov turned back the employee giving her a large grin that made her smile sheepishly in return.

'_If that little guy could make them obey him so easily, I wonder what kind of monster he is.'_ she thought. Stepping aside, she let the mages walk into the building and waved timidly to them all. When all of them were gone, she sighed in relief, inwardly wishing that for the next few hours, nothing would burn, turn to ice, water logged or stabbed into oblivion.

* * *

"Alright brats, listen up! Before anyone leaves, I'm laying down the rules again! No fighting! I don't care how much someone pisses you off, I don't care if they started it, and I don't care if they deserved it! No fighting!" the master ordered. The members were dressed in their respective bathing suits and listened intently to the master. Natsu and Gray wanted to argue about the rule, but shut their mouths when the hand of a certain dominating red head resting on their shoulders.

"Now, on the matter of time, we will be here until 10. It is six o'clock now, so you have the next four hours to enjoy yourselves before we leave. With or without you! So make sure that you are with us when we depart. If you are left in Crocus…oh well! You're all capable mages, so you can find your ways back home! Now enough unimportant matters, let's get out there and have fun! Enjoy the day my children because it awaits you!" he shouted in joy, the members cheering along with him before they dispersed. However, before Laxus could leave he was pulled aside by his grandfather.

"What you need old man?" he asked, arms crossed.

"I need you to keep an eye on Natsu. Gray I'm not so worried with him as he's more level headed…to a degree. Natsu on the other hand…" The eldest Dreyar raised an eyebrow in his grandson's direction who immediately understood the unspoken statement.

"I gotchu. The brat won't leave my sight for a second." He told him confidently.

"Thanks Laxus. Now, I'm off to the snack bar to scope," Makarov giggled.

"You mean you're going to go be a perv, right?" Laxus deadpanned.

"Tomato, tomoto my dear boy." With a flippant wave, the Master walked off with his hands in pockets, whistling a jaunty tune that had Laxus pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"That old man, making me do surveillance on Natsu while he goes off to check out women. Sometimes I question whether or not we're even related," the Lightning Dragonslayer grumbled.

"Laxus-sama, are you feeling alright." A deep, polite asked from behind. Recognizing it instantly a smirk came to Laxus's lips as he turned around.

"Hey Freed, I have a mission for you." The Dark Ecriture mage's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of a mission from his wise and powerful leader. With a sinister grin, Laxus leaned forward and whispered the 'mission' to his friend who looked at him with a serious expression.

"Your wish is my command Laxus-sama. I will watch Natsu-san like a hawk!" With a bow, the green haired male left, leaving a snickering Laxus in his wait.

"Ah, now it's time to enjoy myself." Turning around, the dainty hand of Mirajane stopped him in his tracks. The heated glare she gave him was met with his own disinterest one.

"What did you say to Freed?" she questioned harshly.

"I just passed along something that my grandfather told me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Care to share." She demanded in a passive aggressive tone with her hands on her hips. Closing his eyes, the larger male walked past her.

"Nope, I got a vacation to enjoy." Turning around in a huff, Mira opened her mouth to demand he tell her but closed it, thinking it was best to drop it. Although her brain told her that everything was going to be ok, her gut told her that something wrong and unexpected would occur.

* * *

***3 Hours Later***

"Grrr, if he doesn't move, I swear I'll kill him." Natsu growled in agitation. He sat at the snack bar with Lucy and Happy all the while glaring in the direction of Freed who was idly talking to Bixlow while casting side glances at Natsu. For the last few hours, the Fire Dragonslayer had been shadowed by the Thunder God member everywhere he went. At first, Natsu had thought it was coincidence and would chat the older mage up whenever they crossed paths, but he knew something was up when the man was everywhere he was. When he was on the north side of the park, Freed was there. When he was at the snack back, Freed was two seats down. When he was waiting in line for the water slide, Freed was seven people back. Hell, even in the bathroom Natsu wasn't safe. When he was at the urinal, Freed was in the second stall. How did Natsu know? He saw Freed peeking through the crack between the door when he looked in the mirror while washing his hands. Natsu nearly shit himself right then and there. Now with man watching him from across the pool like what just happened in the bathroom didn't just occur, Natsu was at his wits end.

"Natsu, I still think you're overthinking this. Why would Freed be trying to kill you?" Lucy sighed. Pivoting quickly in his stool, Natsu narrowed his eyes at his blonde partner who fidgeted under his piercing onyx eyes.

"You tell me?! He's been following me all day! That's what assassins do Luce! They stalk you and when you let your guard down-Bam!" He slammed his fist on the counter startling not only his two partners but also the patrons seated by them as well. "You're ass if grass! I know we never really talked all that much, but I didn't think the guy had it in for me!" Natsu 'whispered' loudly.

"I don't know Natsu, usually important people get assassinated. What makes you so special?" Happy questioned with a blank stare that had Lucy giggling behind her hand and Natsu looking offended.

"Happy! How could you say that?!" he hollered.

"What? I'm just asking?" the cat said with a raised brow. Unable to hold it in, Lucy laughed herself into hysterics. Meanwhile, multiple tick marks appeared on Natsu's head before he abruptly stood up.

"Fuck you guys! I'm out! I'm gonna see if I can lose my shadow." He grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping away.

"W-wait Natsu, hehehe. We're sorry, we didn't mean it." Lucy yelled to him but it was in vain. With the last of her chuckles finally subsiding, she turned to the cat with an angry, yet amused expression.

"Happy that was really mean. You should apologize. You hurt Natsu's feelings." The busty blonde scolded. The exceed looked at her as if she grew a third eye.

"Why?"

"Because that was really rude what you said. How would you like it if someone said that you didn't matter?" The blue feline looked at her wide eyed for all of three seconds before flying off, tears streaking down his face.

"Wahhhh! Natsu, Lucy is being mean to me again!" he cried, not noticing that he was flying in the opposite direction of his adoptive brother figure. Lucy had threw her hand out to grab the flying cat, but was too slow in doing so. With a twitch in her eye and the corner of her mouth, she breathed deeply before going back to sipping on her fruity beverage.

'_I love those two, but I swear they drive me crazy. They have more mood swings then I do when it's that time of the month, and that's saying something._'

* * *

After leaving the snack bar, Natsu spent the next ten minutes hiding from Freed but it was for not. The older male found him every time. Even when he chose to hide at the lowest depth of the pool, Freed was there and staring at him with unblinking eyes no more than three meters behind him. However, Natsu believed he had given him the slip. He hated running away but this was the perfect opportunity for him to play 'Ninja'. With his scarf wrapped around his head, he stuck to the walls and when a door opened up, he snuck inside, celebrating at his clever escape. Right when he got inside, he heard the voice of Freed from outside.

"Damn, I lost him. I must give haste and find where Natsu is for Laxus-sama. I will not fail you Laxus!" With renewed vigor, the Thunder God Tribesman ran back into the pool area, hoping to find his given target. Taking his scarf off his head and wrapping it around his waist, Natsu slid down the door and sighed happily, as he was now a free man. However, his sense of victory would be short lived when he heard, the pitter-patter of footsteps and female voices. Standing up, he looked around and saw that he was in the shower portion of the locker room for the females.

'_Oh shit! How the hell did this happen?!'_ He would have gone back out but when he heard the distinctive voices of Erza and Lucy just on the other side, he decided that he would wait it out until they left. Staying inside was bad, but having both temperamental females see him exit the women's locker room would be tantamount to suicide. Not to mention the reaction the other females in the guild would have once the word spread.

"N-Natsu-san?" Hearing a somewhat familiar voice say his name, Natsu turned around and found the blonde bombshell Jenny Realight staring at him in disbelief. He would have admired her curvaceous figure in her camouflage patterned strapless bikini set, now he needed to hide as he heard more voices and footsteps coming their way.

"What are you doing in the-Woah!" Before she could finish, Natsu grabbed her by the waist and jumped into a vacant shower stall, closing the curtain and turning on the water so that nobody could see nor hear them. Luckily, the shower curtain was located high above them so it was impossible to see over the top. He would have celebrated at his quick thinking yet again but a finger tapping on his shoulder had him turn and come face to face with the not so amused face of his captor.

"Uh, hey, Jenny?" he greeted shyly.

"Oh, hey Natsu-san. You doing good? That's great! Now, would you mind telling me just what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM?!" she hollered. In a panic Natsu pushed her up against the tiled wall with his hand over her mouth. With his other, he motioned for her to be quiet.

"Don't yell, dammit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. I was running from Freed because he'd been tailing me all day and I just snuck into the locker room. I didn't even know what the door led to; I thought it was just some room. Please you got to believe me," he whispered, desperation laced in his voice. Pulling his hand away from her mouth, Jenny glared at Natsu accusingly; her light blue eyes bore into his as she looked for any sign of deceit. Not finding any, she sighed and lightly shoved him away.

"Fine, I believe you, but why would you be followed by your own guild mate." She whispered so she wouldn't draw any outside attention. The fire mage's eyes danced left and right conspiratorially, as if wondering if someone was listening in and motioned for the blonde to lean forward. Hesitantly she did, letting his hand cup itself over her ear.

"I think he's trying to take me out." Jenny blanched and turned to Natsu with a slight blush.

"C-come again?" she questioned. Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded as if confirming her thoughts.

"Yep, I think he's trying to kill me. I don't know why but since I can't fight him because our master said so, this was my only option." Jenny's expression went from shocked, to confused, and back before she started giggling in her palm. Natsu looked at her offended, thinking that she was laughing at him dying.

"What the hell?! Who laughs at somebody about to get killed?!" he 'whispered' loudly. Waving her hand in his direction Jenny calmed herself down and looked at him amusingly.

"I thought you meant something else entirely," she confessed with a giggle.

"Like what?" She rose an eyebrow at him in a teasing manner. _'Why not have a little fun, that is why I'm here,'_ she thought devilishly.

"Two guys at the water park, half naked, and you said he was trying to take you out. You piece it together," she smirked as she crossed her arm beneath her bosom. Nastu grimaced at her for giving him a clue. He thought over her words for a moment and when realization hit he gaped at her with his face turning ghostly pale.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Freed may be a lot of things but he doesn't roll that way…I think. Matter of fact, he is a little bit too clingy to Laxus and he follows every order that guy makes like it was sent to him from God himself. B-b-but that doesn't matter! He's not like that and neither am I!" he shouted. "Since when were girls such pervs!"

"Oh I'm the perv," Jenny started, "I'm not the one that dragged an attractive woman into a shower stall after 'accidently' walking into the women's locker room now am I." Natsu wanted to retort but she had his number. If anyone was the pervert in this situation, it was most definitely him.

'Dammit, none of this wouldn't have happened if Freed hadn't been following me! And what the fuck was he following me for?!'

"Look I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Once these women leave I'm out of here." Feeling a soft hand grasp his Natsu looked down to see Jenny intertwining their fingers. As his eyes traveled up her arm, he saw gulped at the lustful look she was giving him.

"What's the hurry? I mean, it's not every day that you find yourself in a situation like this am I right. Why not take advantage of it?" The lusting gaze in her aquamarine eyes left Natsu dazed and speechless. Normally he didn't give the female form a second look, but something about Jenny forced his eyes to rove over her like a predator to its prey. His eyes darted to her large, heaving milky breasts that looked to be almost suffocating under the tight strapless bikini top she had on. From her boobs, his eyes darted to her toned stomach and the outline of her abs to her wide and inviting hips, hidden by the thin camouflage held together by two rings on each hip. Her legs seemed to go on for miles with little fat on her person, just toned muscle that was the result of years of working out. Even her feet and toes were cute to him.

'_What the fuck?! Since when have I thought of feet as cute? What is happening to me?' _

Before he could answer however, Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and spun him around so that his back was on the wall. Due to their difference in height, Jenny had to stand on the tips of her toes to face him at eye level and that had the result of her breasts squishing themselves against his chest. Natsu could almost literally feel every blood cell in his body moving either upward into his face and in his nose or down into his swimming trunks.

"What's the matter Natsu-san? Don't tell me that the big bad dragon is scared of the beautiful princess." She teased sultrily. He smirked uneasily.

"And since when is the princess such a pervert?" he joked.

"Since she hasn't had any sex in at least a year," she told him while lightly kissing his nose. Natsu gave her a nonbelieving stare. "A year?" She nodded. "But what about you and Hibiki? Weren't you two dating or something? Everyone saw it!" Seeing her give him a sad smile, Natsu knew that there was bad news associated with what he said.

"Hibiki and I broke up. We liked each other but we both agreed that it was better to stay friends. Say what you will about the guy, he may be a playboy but he is a true gentleman. He never made me do something that I didn't want to do and that includes sex," she confessed.

"So why didn't you guys do it," Natsu asked.

"You're rather nosy." She joked.

"Just answer the question."

"Mou, fine. Spoil sport." She pouted cutely. "(sigh) I guess I just didn't think it was right. We had known each other for years because we were guild mates and when we started dating, it was amazing. However, I just couldn't…I don't know…picture myself doing something like that with Hibiki. He's a dear good friend to me and that would have taken our relationship somewhere that I'm not sure I wanted to go. In addition, I think he felt the same because he would never pressure or ask me to do it. Actually he never even brought it up." Natsu nodded in understanding before an idea made it's way to the forefront of his mind.

"Hey, maybe he's the one that's gay?" Jenny slapped his chest with the palm of her hand resulting in her laughing.

"He's not gay you jerk, he was just being a good friend. Moreover, I would have known if he's gay, I'm been around the guy for years and have you seen my master. I would have known before he did." She giggled when the fire mage shivered at being reminded of her over exuberant master. He respected the man for being so powerful despite his rather overly flamboyant ways but the man just weirded him out and he grew up in Fairy Tail which is notorious for having a wide variety of characters.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you guys broke up." Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu, but you shouldn't be saying sorry." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, I know but still. I can see that it makes you sad and that doesn't sit right with me. I've heard Mira say that you're a really nice person and everybody deserves happiness. I understand what you mean about you and Hibiki settling on just being friends and not wanting to threaten that but…still you know." Jenny stared at the salmon haired man wide eyed before her eyes became lidded and she pecked him on the lips.

"Uh, what was that for?" he asked shocked.

"For being such an amazing person. Mira was right about you. Your so caring and loyal to others that its adorable. Makes me wonder what would have happened if I had met you first before Hibiki. Kind of sucks since you were stuck on your guild's island for seven years. Ha, you really missed out Natsu-san. We could have had something special." Pressing herself against his chest, she started to sensually rub her bikini-covered breasts up and down his front. Even though the fabric separated their skin from touching, it was so thin that it barely mattered at all. "Now hows about we make up for lost time, eh?" she asked coquettishly.

"But what about the locker room? They others will hear us." Natsu reasoned. He didn't even know why he was trying to give reason in a situation like this. Hear he was getting a full body rub down by one of the most beautiful women in Fiore, in a shower, and he was trying to use reason to explain why they_ shouldn't_ have sex. If the other guys could see him now, they would most definitely beat his ass for attempting to get out of sex.

"Not if we stay really quiet. And I know just how to do it." she smirked.

"How…" His answer was her mouth crashing against his and inserting her tongue. Catching on Natsu forced his tongue into her mouth and the two wet muscles wrestled against each other for supremacy. As the two lost themselves to their passion, their hands wandered on their bodies with a mind of their own. Natsu's right hand found itself at Jenny's back and tugged at the knot keeping her top in place. The only thing keeping it at her chest was his own as the pieces fell away from her back, the dark colored clothe dangling between their joined chests. Jenny's hand had found itself at the hemline of Natsu's swim trunks and with a quick downward yank, they were now situated at his feet. With the sudden loss of his bottom half, Natsu felt a slight draft and pulled himself away from Jenny's addictive lips. A string of saliva connected them that Jenny broke as she licked her lips, savoring the exotic taste that Natsu left on her lips. As they pulled apart Jenny's top fell between them and joined Natsu's fallen trunks. Both mages looked between them and were mesmerized by what they saw. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off the perfect pair attached to the blonde's chest. They were perfect in every sense of the word. From their impressive size, to their roundness, to the firm sensation he previously felt on his chest, to their sheer perkiest that made them look as if they defied the very laws of physics. Natsu had seen breasts before but Jenny's were in a class of their own.

Jenny for her part was stupefied to see the monster between the dragon slayer's legs. She wasn't a virgin so she had seen a penis before but none of her other past lovers had ever been this impressive. If what she heard about dragon slayer magic was true regarding the physical changes it sometimes brought upon the user, than it was safe to say that there were many benefits that came with the lost magic other than the power to kill the most powerful beasts known in existence. Jenny was actually slightly fearful of the appendage but swallowed her pride as woman, confident that she could handle it. Dropping to her knees, Jenny cupped her breasts and slid them down the thick shaft of Natsu. Hearing his passionate groans was music to the Take-Over mage's ears as she began her ministrations. With the help of her legs, she bounced her breasts along his dick and each time his cock speared through her cleavage Jenny would welcome it with either a gentle kiss or a tantalizing lick. After a while, Natsu got more involved and began to thrust his hips into her cleavage making Jenny stop and let him do what he wanted.

"Jenny, it feels…so good." He groaned.

"Oh I'm just getting started, baby." Pooling saliva in her mouth, she opened and let the stream flow from her tongue onto his bulbous head. As he was about to ask her on why she did that, Jenny engulfed his member and began to suck and fuck his penis with her mouth and breasts respectively.

"Oh shit! That feels fucking good!" he shouted. At this point, the two had completely forgotten that they were in a public place but they couldn't find a fuck to give about it. The only things on their mind was the unadulterated passion that coursed through them. The skillful use of Jenny's mouth and tongue had Natsu seeing stars. His hands hand been placed on the back of her head, slowly guiding her as she worked his member and slowly tracing his fingers through her wet, yet silky golden hair. As she blew him, Jenny couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the reaction she was able to get out of the dragonslayer. She was also surprised that she was doing such a thing with the pink haired mage and enjoying it immensely if the heat between her legs was anything to go by. Feeling his large phallus penetrate her mouth and bosom had her feeling an orgasmic high the likes of which none of her past lovers had ever brought her too. Smirking with his dick still in her mouth she thought it was only fair that she make him feel the same way that he did for her, so with renewed vigor she sped up her blowjob making the dragonslayer groan in pleasure.

"Ha-ha, Jenny! You're…you're going too fast. Somethings coming! Something is…!" he groaned. Taking him out of her mouth but still bouncing her tits with his member placed firmly between them she licked at his head and winked at him.

"It's ok baby! Let it out! Let it all out for me!" she purred before going back to sucking him. Feeling a stirring in his balls Natsu's hips took a mind of their own and thrust into her cleavage roughly. Not anticipating this sort of involvement, Jenny's eyes widened when his member began to pound her mouth and she had to bite back gags when his head went past her uvula and into her throat. She had stopped what she was doing and patiently waited for him to finish before she felt his dick spasm in her mouth and a thick viscous fluid fill her wet orifice. Load after load was deposited in her mouth and Jenny swallowed it all, surprising both her and Natsu that she actually would. If she were to be honest, it didn't taste that bad to her. Not all that good but his seed had a distinctive flavor that she could not get enough of. When there was no more to be swallowed, she took him out of her mouth and breathe deeply, filling her lungs that had been screaming for oxygen. Wiping her mouth and letting the running water wash away any excess cum, she stood up and took off her bikini bottom. Any blush Natsu had before was immediately put to shame when he saw the goddess like figure of Jenny Realight in her naked glory. Looking too her pussy he saw that she was shaved down there with only the slightest blonde stubble on her pubic mound. Taking in the vision before him had him standing at full mast in mere seconds, which drew a giggle from the busty blonde.

"Looks like Natsu Jr. is happy to see me and I can say the same about him. Question is though, are you read?" Jenny asked seductively, as she took a step towards the dragonslayer. Wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her in. both groaning as his member was pressed between their bodies. As he looked into her eyes, he smirked.

"You kidding. I'm all fired up." Taking his other hand he grabbed at the back of her thigh and lifted her left leg up before placing his hand on her taut butt cheek. Giggling erotically Jenny took hold of his member and placed him at her entrance. Slowly she guided him inside her, moaning and hissing at how full he made her feel and he was only a third of the way in.

"Oh my God Natsu, you're so big. I feel like I'm being split in half," she moaned when he was three quarters of the way inside. When he finally bottomed out, she felt a pressure against her uterus and had to muffle a yelp with hand so as to not alert those on the outside of their stall. She had become so close to coming and they hadn't even started yet. Natsu was in the same boat as she was with the feeling of her tight, wet pussy clamping down on his cock when he was fully inside her. He could feel her walls convulse around him as well as the sensation of her pussy trying to suck him deeper into her. Breathing deeply to calm his himself he placed his hand on her back and rubbed small circles to comfort her. Jenny smiled warmly at the young man and tenderly dragged her fingers along his cheek.

"You alright? If you want, I can pull out," he asked but a shake of her head told him not to.

"I'm fine Natsu, just haven't felt this good in a long while and it's taking me a minute to adjust. Ugh, is this…is this your first time." She asked gently. The blush on his face was all the answer she needed.

"Aww, don't worry sweetie. Jenny is gonna teach you all that you need to know." Closing the distance between their faces, Jenny pressed her full lips onto Natsu's and stroked his cheek lovingly. At the same time she began to grind her hips into his pelvis, stirring his dick around in her which had the effect of the dragonslayer moaning into her mouth. With his mouth open, her tongue slid inside and played with his before he returned the favor. Getting more into the swing of things, Natsu thrust his pelvis forward and this time it was Jenny to moan into his mouth.

"That's it baby, just like that!" she encouraged heatedly. She met his thrust with her own, their genital areas slapping against each other as the water cascaded down their bodies making the noise loud and audible. Taking his hand from off her hip Natsu grabbed the back of Jenny's head and pulled her hair so that her head lent back, giving him full access to her neck that he started to pepper with kisses. With him handling her so roughly, it actually turned Jenny on more than she would have liked to admit. From her neck, he traveled to her bouncing mounds and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling and nipping the erect bud making Jenny's eyes roll into her skull. The sensations on her breasts and the pounding between her thighs had Jenny riding high on euphoria. Each time Natsu thrust into her she felt her orgasm coming nearer and nearer. With his mouth now servicing her tits she felt her orgasm coming faster with every second.

"Oh my God, yes Natsu1 Yes! Bite my nipple, AH! Yes just like that! Ah, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" With his last thrust, Jenny came hard, her body slumping in the hold of the dragonslayer. He was slightly worried that he might have overdid it as she was breathing erratically with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey, Jenny you alright? Oh crap, I think I broke her." Panic took over as he tried to think of ways to hide her and escape. He liked the women but in situations that could end with your corpse being found at the bottom of a pool, it was every man for himself.

"Ha, you didn't break…me. Sweetie. Not yet, anyway. I'm fine. Besides…" she took her hand and rubbed her lower region as he was still inside her, "I still need to get you off. It's bad manners for only one of us to feel satisfied don't you think. I don't want you to remember me being a selfish lover." She winked. Natsu smirked at her.

"I don't think that blowjob was anywhere near selfish," he grinned.

"Ha, I guess you're right." Pushing away from him, groaning in displeasure when his penis pulled out, she stood facing the wall and bent over, showing her taut, supple behind. Her ass looked like a ripe peach with each cheek being a perfectly rounded, ivory colored globe.

"Damn." Natsu said in awe as she shook her ass, her cheeks jumping up and down with each motion.

"That's what 300 squats every morning does for you baby," she said, teasingly wiggling her behind, letting her cheeks bounce enticingly. Putting a hand between her thighs, she used her fingers to open her snatch letting Natsu get a peek of how pink and beautiful her pussy looked.

"Come on, Natsu, don't keep a lady waiting. You still haven't came and I still want more." She pouted. Stepping behind her Natsu re-entered Jenny, both reveling in the feeling of coming together again and once again, he started his rough pounding of her tight pussy. Jenny could feel him twitching inside her after only a few thrusts so with her inner muscles she clenched around him like a vice making him slow down as he penetrated her, her walls constriction around his cock making it harder for him to move. Smiling to herself, she gyrated and twerked her hips against him, slamming her firm butt into his pelvis while his dick rubbed her walls in all the right places.

"Shit, Jenny! Something's coming again!" he warned through grit teeth.

"Its fine baby, let it out. I'm safe so you can come all you want! Let me feel you inside me!" After she spoke, a sharp yelp escaped her mouth when she felt his large calloused hand smack her butt cheek. The abused cheek jiggled like jelly when it was hit making Natsu smile in enjoyment. Placing a hand on her hip, he smacked her ass as she grinded against him in circles. Jenny bit down on her knuckle to keep from screaming in pleasure as the pain from the smacks to her bottom had begun to drive her crazy with lust. However, like all good things they had to end when Natsu's breathe hitched.

"Ah, shit! I'm coming Jenny!" Stopping his assault on her ass, he gripped her hips and thrust deeply into her, knocking against her womb with every penetration. With each thrust, Jenny felt her own climax coming. "I'm coming to Natsu! Let's come together." Pushing off the wall, she leaned into him with her back against his chest and twisted her arm behind her to pull him into a searing kiss. With her hand toyed with her clit to speed up her climax. The feeling of his heated hands fondling her breasts also added to her rising stimulus. As their tongues fought each other, a collective moan escaped them as they felt their respective releases. Jenny's had lasted slightly longer as she felt Natsu send load after load into her womb, so much so, that some had started to seep out from her pussy with his dick still lodged inside her. The feeling of her juices mixed with his running down her legs made her feel like she was in heaven.

Taking a few minutes to come down from their sex induced euphoria, Natsu pulled out of Jenny, who moaned in disappointment. Turning around Jenny took a step forward and placed a kiss on Natsu's lips who returned it. Peppering his lips with chaste kiss, she finally pulled away and smiled.

"That was amazing Natsu. For a guy who just had his first time, you did a splendid job." She teased while reaching for her bathing suit. Luckily, none of their fluids had gotten on any of them so they could still wear them out in public.

"Thanks, you were good too!" he told her which made her look at him with an eyebrow raised as she put on her top.

"Just good? Well then, I guess I'll have to try better next time now won't I," she told him with a lick of her lips and a wink. Natsu scratched the back of his head and put his trunks on while maintaining eye contact as she adjusted her top to cover her breasts.

"I don't think we can do it again in here. I'm pretty sure somebody heard us. Also, my guild is leaving early tomorrow morning so I don't think…" he explained trailing off. Jenny listened intently to what he said but when a light bulb went off in her head, she gave him a seductive smile.

"How about this, you can still leave with your guild in the morning but you can spend the night with me. Please, I'm in the city all by myself and I don't want to be alone. I need a strong dragon to keep me company." She said, sultrily batting her long eyelashes at him to wear him down. Scratching his chin Natsu thought it over and agreed.

"Why are you here by yourself? Where's the rest of your guild?" he asked.

"I had a mission in the city and finished it early, so I thought that I could have a little vacation while I'm here. Though it's turning out to be fun, it's always to have someone with you." Placing her hand on his chest, she leaned into him and rested her other hand on his shoulder while giving him a smoldering look. Closing his eyes Natsu thought about it what she was offering.

'What's the worst that could happen? I sneak out, hang with Jenny for the night, and sneak back in the morning! Easy! I'm a great ninja so this should be cake.' With a wild grin he nodded to Jenny who looked ecstatic to know his answer.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll just sneak out tonight and we can hang out until the morning." With a wild grin of her own Jenny balanced herself on the tips of her toes so she could face him at eye level.

"Oh sweetie, we're going to do more than just hand out." Quickly kissing his nose, Jenny smirked and stepped past him to open the shower curtain. Not seeing anyone around she told him the cost was clear and the two quickly exited the locker room.

"I'll be waiting at the fountain in the town square at midnight. Don't keep me waiting too long or I'll never forgive you." She pouted, crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"I gotchu. Don't worry about it, I'll be there." He chuckled, giving her a thumbs up.

"You better, mister." She shook her fist in his direction playfully before walking away, adding a noticeable sway in her hips, Natsu ogling her backside the whole time. Smirking to herself, she couldn't help but lick her lips at what she had planned for the dragonslayer later in the evening.

'_Oooh, we're going to have some fun. I think I bagged a keeper this time. Loyal, strong, compassionate, funny and cute. Not to mention a great lover. I should have gotten me a pink haired dragon slayer a while ago.' _

* * *

After him and Jenny went their separate ways, Natsu tried to find his friends but accidently ran into the master instead. Luckily though for the master, he bumped into the man he had been looking for.

"Natsu, where have you been? We've been looking for you for the past forty five minutes!" the balding man demanded heatedly.

"Sorry gramps, I was off doing something else. My bad." The older mage regarded Natsu with a stern gaze, peering in his eyes, almost his soul, as he searched for any deception from the mage. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he sighed and gave the mage a small smile.

"Well it's time to leave brat. So say your good byes and let's get going. I don't think the others would be so remiss to leave this place but we must return home."

"Alright gramps." Turning on his heel, Natsu left to repack and leave, the whole stalking ordeal with Freed having completely left his mind.

* * *

After leaving Ryuuzetsu and returning back to the inn, the master called for lights out at 11 so everyone would be well rested to leave for the train station in the morning. It didn't take long for the members to get settled into bed. All except for one pink haired individual. After waiting for thirty minutes of any sign of his friends still being awake, Natsu got out of his bed, still dressed in his street clothes and snuck out the window. Thankfully they were on the second floor so scaling the building was like child's play to the Salamander. When his feet hit the payment he grinned widely and took to the streets but swallowed thickly when he felt a hand on his vest. Turning his head slowly he was met with the amused gaze of Master Makarov, his eyes filled with a combination of suspicion and mirth.

"Going somewhere Natsu," the master asked cheekily.

"I…uh…was just getting some fresh air?" the mage answered timidly. He had wanted to sound more convincing but his voice immediately betrayed him. _'Ah shit, if he tells Erza, I'm a dead man!' _

"You don't have to worry my boy, I'm not going to tell Erza," the old man assured him causing the dragonslayer to gape at him in alarm.

'_He can read mines!'_ he shouted internally.

"All I'm going to tell you is…be safe and be back here before nine. If you're not here by then, well you better make provisions to stay here for another day because the train only runs at ten to Magnolia." Dropping his hold from the mage's vest, Makarov walked back into the inn but not before looking over his shoulder at a stupefied Natsu, giving him a piece sign and his own large grin. Snapping out of his daze, Natsu returned his grin with his own and ran off into the night.

'_Ah, young romance. How I envy it so…that and the hair.'_ With a hearty chuckle the small master ascended the stairs to his own room, ready to call it a night and rest his brittle bones.

* * *

Making his way into town, Natsu ran straight for the town's square where he was to meet Jenny. Fortunately with it being so late at night, not many people occupied the streets making his journey easy to pinpoint the location. As he neared the fountain, he looked around to see any sign of a head full of wavy blonde hair but no dice. Leaning against the fountain, Natsu waited patiently for her to arrive and looked at a nearby clock to check the time.

12:03

'_Well, she isn't that late. Wait a minute, this smell…'_ The feeling of arms snaking around his neck and two large but soft mounds pressing against his back had Natsu grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You miss me?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm here ain't I, does that answer your question." He spoke huskily. Turning him around and keeping her arms on his shoulders, the beautiful blonde pouted, her bottom lip sticking out childishly.

"That's not good enough you jerk." Sighing, Natsu chuckled and looked at her with a playful glare.

"Yes, I missed you." Smiling she pulled him down for a kiss that lasted for only a quick second before she pulled away.

"Now that's better, but after I'm done with you, you're going to miss me more than you think you will," she winked. Stepping away she grabbed his hand and pulled for him to follow her.

"Come on," she grinned.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to my hotel, silly. Don't tell me you thought we were finished at the water park." The devious smirk that crossed her fair features had Natsu gulping at what she had planned.

"Oh don't look at me like that sweetie, I won't bite…too hard. Now let's go." Laughing she dragged the silent dragonslayer towards her hotel. For the whole way, Natsu was thinking that maybe he should have stayed back at the inn, but one look at the smile on her face had him push the thought to the back of his mind.

'_Tonight is about to be awesome. I'm all fired up!' _

*9 o'clock*

The members of Fairy Tail were all waiting patiently for their train to arrive at the platform. With their bags packed and their belongings on their person, they knew that it was time to go back home. As they waited, the members talked amongst themselves but the main topic of discussion was the whereabouts of a certain loud mouthed, fire dragonslayer.

"So no one has seen Flame Brain? Seriously?" Gray asked irritated.

"Nope, no one has seen him since yesterday. You think he might have gotten in trouble or something?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Oh no, I hope nothing bad happened to Natsu-san!" Wendy close to tears as her overactive young mind ran through multiple scenarios about what might have happened to Natsu.

"I'm sure he's fine Wendy." The celestial mage said in a comforting voice to the younger mage. "Instead of worrying about Natsu in the city, you should be worried about his punishment when he comes back to the guild. I don't think Erza and Mirajane are going to let him off without a warning, especially those two after they found out what they did." She pointed in the direction of Erza and Mirajane, both females chewing out the master and Laxus. It seems that during their search for Natsu in the water park, Mirajane had come across Freed and Laxus talking about Natsu. Freed had collapsed in on himself for not completing the task Laxus gave him for surveilling Natsu. Hearing such a thing, Mira theorized that Laxus had passed the task off to Freed after his grandfather told him to do it. When she told Erza the following morning after they yet again couldn't find Natsu, the two females decided to tell the Dreyar men off for doing something so underhanded and not being able to accomplish what they set out to do since the guild member they wanted to keep tabs on had gone missing, again. With their annoyance at the two men, plus the disappearance of Natsu, it was safe to assume that the two strongest females in Fairy Tail were not to be trifled with at the moment. Natsu was screwed when he came back.

"Meh, the only thing we can do is hope that he shows up soon. Maybe they'll go easy on him…I hope they don't." Gray smirked but that that lead to Lucy hitting him upside his head and a spying rain women crack a support beam after seeing the 'intimacy' going on between the blonde and her beloved.

"Don't be mean. I'm sure he'll show up on time. He knows that he's in trouble if he doesn't. Natsu may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but isn't the dullest." Lucy defended her teammate. The blue furball resting on her head shook his head in agreement. There was no way his trusted partner was going to miss the train and risk Mirajane, Erza and the Master's wrath when he found his way back to Fairy Tail. He believed in him.

* * *

***Jenny's hotel***

"Hmmm, yeah I want a largest piece of meat you can find and all the hot sauce you can give me." Mumbling in his sleep, Natsu cracked his eyes open when he felt air hit his neck. Letting his eyes adjust to the sun creeping in from the large window, he could see the city of Crocus in front of him. Looking down he saw a head of golden blonde hair and everything from last night flooded into his mind.

'_Man, last night was intense. I'm surprised I'm waking up. Jenny is a beast.'_ He let out a hearty chuckle before he remembered something dire.

'_Shit, why am I still here! The train is about to leave! I need to go!'_ Feeling a pair of strong arms unwrapped themselves from her body, Jenny looked up to see Natsu panicking. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he was already out of bed and putting on his clothes.

"Uh morning Natsu. Why are you in such a hurry? You're not just gonna hit it and quit it are you?" she pouted, not even hiding her naked upper half as she leaned against the bed frame, arms crossed.

"I need to get to the train station! The guild is leaving soon and I need to be there otherwise I have to find my way back and Erza will kill me before I even step foot into the building!" he shouted, hopping around on one leg as he tried to put on his pants and his signature scarf. Jenny gasped at forgetting that he had to leave. Glancing at the clock, a yelp escaped her making Natsu look at her. When he looked at the posted time he felt his soul leave his body.

"9:48! The station is on the other side of town!" he screamed in horror.

"Maybe if…you run you can make it?" Although she tried to be supportive even she knew that it was impossible to make it there in time. However, Natsu wouldn't be himself if he didn't do the impossible.

"You're right! I can do this! Thanks Jenny, I'll see you around!" Placing a kiss on her forehead he ran out her door and down the hallway, not looking back for even a second, otherwise he would have seen the scarlet blush on the model's cheeks. Giggling, Jenny pulled the sheets to cover her face, a small smile playing on her lips.

'_That baka. Making me feel this way for him. I'll definitely see him again, much sooner than he thinks.'_ Laying down she let the memories of last night wash over. The passion and love she felt from her body interacting with his made her body temperature rise as well as her libido. Looking at her hand she smirked lustfully before gliding it down her stomach, letting it her middle finger rest on her swelling clit. Letting her mind think it was Natsu ravaging her, Jenny slipped into her self-induced euphoria.

* * *

***Train Station***

"What do you mean it left already!?"

"Th-the train l-left s-sir, t-ten minutes ago. I-I'm sorry b-but if you want you c-can buy the ticket for tomorrow at five. In the afternoon of course." The employee working the ticket booth was sweating bullets at the furious glare that the pink haired young man was giving him. The glare then changed to one of helplessness and what he could best describe as fear.

"Oh man, I'm dead when I get back. I just know it." Leaning against the booth Natsu knew that there was nothing he could do other than buy a ticket and wait for tomorrow. But what could he do until then.

'_Oh yeah, Jenny! She said she'll be around for a few days. I'll just hand with her. What's the worst that could go wrong?'_ With renewed hope, Natsu bought his ticket and went back to the hotel Jenny was in, wondering what he and the gorgeous model could do to kill time.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**[A/N: Ok here's a few teaser chapters for this series I'm starting. The next updates will be later after I've updated all my other stories but I'm looking to add at least two to three chapters to this on every update. Like I mentioned before these are two shots and will be rather lengthy. So read, review, favorite, follow, PM if you want. Tell me which girl you want Natsu to be with and I'll see what I can do. Letting you know now that the roster for the next chapters are Flare, Cosmo, Yukino, Kagura, Chelia and a threesome with Ultear and Meredy. Hope you enjoy it and Model Behavior, Our Little Secret and Rub a Dub Dub should be updated before the middle of May. Finals are coming so I'm looking to get these out the way as fast as I can. Blaccdragon out!] **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

**Warning: Lemons**

**Chapter 3**

**Burning Passion**

After Atlas Flame melted the ice covering the Sun Village, optimizing the last of his strength, his soul finally moving on after being dead for so long, Team Natsu and Flare found themselves celebrating with their hosts the giants. It was the least they could do after the humans fought off bandits, dark mages from Succubus Eye, and helped to reignite the Eternal Flame, thus defrosting their home. As if it were Fairy Tail itself, everyone was enjoying the festivities and having the time of their lives. Even the normally timid and reserved Flare Corona was cheerfully dancing with her former caretakers and even members of Team Natsu. Seeing the usually shy female with such a large and genuine smile took some getting used to for Team Natsu as they were accustomed to seeing her look either deranged or nervous but they couldn't help to admit that she looked good looking so happy and full of energy. It warmed their hearts, as well as the giants, to see her open up to everyone after being welcomed back into the village after being away from it for so long. It reminded them of when they would return to Fairy Tail, when they would return to their beloved home.

For the majority of the party, Flare was conversing with either the giants or the females of Team Natsu. Although he was a nice guy in her opinion, Gray's stripping habit had all but turned her off from him once he was down to his underwear in the middle of their conversation. With Natsu however, things were different. It wasn't as if she was scared to talk to him, but it was more that her nerves would not allow her too without her heart wanting to burst from chest. Whenever she caught sight of him, Flare felt her heart beat erratically, her face become flushed, and a surging heat in her loins. Seeing his smile would cause her knees to become weak and her palms moist and on the numerous instances when their eyes met and he smiled at her, she would become momentarily paralyzed before turning away from his gaze, though her eyes would subtly dart back to him. She did not know what she was feeling for the mage seeing as this was the first time in her life she ever felt this sort of longing and attraction to the opposite sex. Though she would be fooling herself if she said that she did not find the sensations she felt when near him were the least bit titillating.

* * *

As the party continued until well into the early morning, Natsu felt the call of nature. Feeling the need, he regretted drinking from a cup the size of one's own body. In retrospect, he should have known that it was going to bite him the ass eventually.

"Yo! I'll be right back! I gotta take a leak!" he publicized loudly, heading towards the woods in a hurry. His older teammates grimaced while the ever-shy Wendy sweat dropped at the fire mage's lack of couth. However, the same could not be said for the giants as his statement drew thunderous laughter from each of them.

As he disappeared into the foliage, a certain red haired beauty watched his figure with sharp red eyes. For a few seconds, but what felt like days for her, she contemplated whether to follow him or let him be. With a shake of her head and a fire in her eye, Flare followed Natsu, careful not to give her presence away to him or the others. As she slipped away, Flare's paranoia made her wonder on whether this was a good idea but a confident nod and grunt from her quelled those negative thoughts as she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Aah, thank God! I've been holding this in forever~!" Natsu drawled in bliss as he relieved himself on a bush. With a few shakes for good measures, Natsu pulled his shorts up and stepped away from the bush, ready to return to the party. Before he took two steps however, the wind had picked up and he caught a peculiar scent of cherries and soap. The best he could identify the second scent was that it was some kind of shampoo considering he smelt a similar scent from Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and the other females in Fairy Tail.

"Who's there?" he called out, fists clenching at his side in case he needed to fight an aggressor. Sniffing the air, he turned to his left and saw Flare partially hidden behind a tree, a look of intrigue and timidity across her features. The busty female raised a fist to her mouth in shock at him finding her so easily.

"Oh hey Flare! What's up?" Natsu asked cheerfully, his infamous grin dancing across his face. Hearing him greet her so casually and with such a large smile as well, Flare felt her nerves begin to calm down. Responding with a smile of her own, she stepped away from the tree and into the moonlight, its radiant light shining through the leaves of the forest canopy. Places the tips of her fingers together, Flare coyly turned her head away from Natsu, only looking at him from the corners of her eyes. Noticing that she was not talking, Natsu scratched at the back of his head and put his other hand in his pocket, his body weight leaning on his right leg.

"You, uh, need something Flare? Or are you just a pervert who likes watching guys piss," he stated bluntly. His following statement had the effect of Flare's cheeks turning just as red as her braided hair.

"N-no, not at all! I-I just wanted to t-talk to y-you that's all!" she stammered, her gloved arms waving in the air frantically. Natsu stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to start. "So, what do you want?"

"I-uh, I wanted to tell you th-thanks for saving my village and my family. After everything I put you and your friends through while at Raven Tail, I was surprised that you would do something like that, even with-"

"We didn't do it for you." Natsu interrupted his voice as emotionless as his expression. Flare's eyes widened at his statement, her heart beating frantically for a completely different reason as her eyes met his.

"Wha-"

"We didn't do it for you. We did it because it was our job and this village needed our help. Seeing so many people frozen in this village along with those bandits and dark mages running doing God knows what without any concern for those who live here, we had no choice but to save it. It's what Fairy Tail does and it would be an insult on our guild's name if we walked away and did nothing just because of some bad blood." His gaze never wavered from her own and his tone never changed. He was completely serious in what he was saying. Even though what Raven Tail did to Fairy Tail in the games was humiliating as well as infuriating, they had grown past that. Lucy had forgiven Flare for what she did and held no ill will and even though Natsu still felt some irritation with the red haired women, he could look past that. Hell, Gajeel had beaten Lucy half to death and the two seemed to be on good enough terms to count on each other in the field when the need arose, so he could give Flare a chance. As he gazed into Flare's dark red eyes, Natsu could see that she was truly sorry for what she did. He could also see the effect his words had on her and he could not help but be perplexed at seeing a glimpse of disappointment. With a heavy sigh, he continued, hoping his next words would make her feel at least a little better and bridge the gap between them.

"Although we would have saved this village regardless of it was your home or not, I can see where you're coming from. Moreover, you don't have to apologize for anything, that's all water under the bridge with what happened at the games. Lucy doesn't hold anything against you, and if she can forgive you…I guess I can too." he smiled warmly. Flare felt her cheeks burn at his kindness. This man who had earlier seemed livid to see her near his partner, was now saying that he had forgiven her, something that she did not think she deserved. She felt overwhelming happiness but at the same time a nagging feeling inside her felt the need to question him on how he could forgive her so easily after what she did to his friend.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why? Why are you forgiving me? How are you forgiving me?! I hurt Blonde, I threatened a child to keep her quiet, and I even agreed to ambush your other blonde friend to guarantee a win for my guild?! How can you forgive me for everything I have done?! I don't need your pity if you're just going to forgive me for Blonde's sake!" she cried, her hands covering her face so that he would not see her tears. It amazed Flare on how her emotions were flowing out of her. When she spoke with Lucy and the small blue haired girl, she did not feel near this amount of emotions coming out of her. Even when the giants welcomed her back into the village, welcoming her back home, she did not feel this emotional. As her cries racked her body, she felt a large hand place itself on her head and ruffled her hair. Looking up, she knew that her cheeks had to be the same color as his teammate's hair who could change armor as she saw the warmest expression she had ever seen on his hardened features.

"What kind of weird question is that? I'm not forgiving you because of Lucy, I'm doing it because everybody deserves a second chance and you deserve one." Flare gasped at reasons. _'A…a second…chance. I…deserve one?'_

"Lucy told me how you ended up in Raven Tail. How you left your village to meet regular people but got scared because you didn't know how to talk to them. She said that you only joined Raven Tail to make some cash and I guess that son of a bitch Ivan must have brained washed you into hating Fairy Tail. You didn't know any better and you were just doing what you thought was normal. What happened to you could have happened to anyone. Hell the only reason I turned out this awesome was because Gramps found me at the right time. I, as well as most of the people in Fairy Tail, could have easily turned out just like you. We just happened to walk a different path. The one you were on was leading you towards darkness, but since you have the strength and courage to change, you deserve a second chance." He told her. Flare was rendered speechless at his words. Never before had somebody said something like that to her, almost excusing her behavior due to her own ignorance of the outside world and its ways.

"Besides, Lucy also told me about how you were treated at Raven Tail." Feeling her flinch under his palm, Natsu knew he hit the nail on the head. "I remember the same thing happened to another girl at the games. I went to her guild and taught those assholes that it's never ok to treat their nakama like that, even if they lost. Shit, if I had known that the same thing was happening to you, I probably would have gone to Raven Tail and bust their shit. I had enough reason to anyway. Now that I think about it, why didn't I?" As Natsu pondered on why he didn't make a separate trip to Raven Tail to knock them on their asses, Flare felt tears in her eyes. Hearing that he would have fought for her made her insides squirm but in a good way. She giggled at his declaration to kick Raven Tail's ass and soon her giggles grew to exuberant laughter as her tears trailed down her porcelain features. Seeing her tears, Natsu freaked, wondering what he had said to make the older woman cry. 'I thought I was doing a good job?! What the hell happened' he panicked inwardly.

"Hey, uh, Flare don't cry! I'm sorry for whatever I said! Just please stop crying! Please!" he pleaded, hoping beyond hope that neither Lucy nor Erza learned that he brought their newfound friend to tears.

Wiping her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand, Flare calmed enough to speak.

"I'm fine, really. I've never felt better actually," she confessed with a smile, her hands clasped in front of her buxom chest.

"Uh, alright but why were you just crying?" he questioned. For an answer, Natsu felt Flare throw herself at him as her arms wrapped around his back and her large chest press into his own. With the large cut of her cut leaving most of her skin exposed and his one sleeved vest left open, Natsu blushed slightly at the skin on skin contact.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?" Natsu asked, not sure with what to do with his hands.

"Ufufu, because I'm happy."

"You're…happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy. The happiest I have been in a long time. Nobody has ever said that he would fight for me. Even though I was a member of Raven Tail, I always felt alone. Unwanted and unneeded unless Ivan asked me to do a mission for him. I always thought that I would be alone because of what I had done but I see that isn't the case. Blondie's forgiven me, that cute little girl with the blue hair is so sweet to me, the scary lady is nice, and even the stripper is friendly. I'm also happy because…I think…I've found something I thought I would never be able to experience in my life." She lifted her head and gave Natsu a beaming smile, which caused him to blush intensely at how beautiful she looked.

"O-oh yeah, what's that?" he questioned. Standing on the tips of her toes, Flare took her arms from around Natsu's back and put them behind his head.

"Love." Without the slightest hesitation, Flare pulled Natsu into a searing kiss, taking full advantage of his slightly open mouth as her tongue probed the inside. Natsu was shocked to say the least. Just a few hours ago, she was as timid and scared as a puppy. Now she was very literally raping his mouth with her tongue. However, despite her sexual attack, Natsu felt his common sense slipping away from him and his instincts take over. His hands, which had been frozen at his sides, had wrapped themselves around her narrow waist and pulled her flush against him. Hearing a small yelp from Flare, Natsu took the initiative and began to kiss her back.

Flare's eyes grew wide at the feeling of Natsu's tongue entering her mouth and fighting it for dominance. It filled her with glee that he was reciprocating her actions. It would have left her extremely embarrassed and defeated if he did not respond. Closing her eyes and reveling in the euphoria of their connected lips, Flare placed a hand on Natsu's cheek and her other on his chest. Natsu found the full lips of the red haired women intoxicating and the inside of her mouth was just as addictive. His hands travelled from her waist, to her toned stomach, to the underside of her boobs that brought a pleasurable sigh from the former Raven Tail beauty as he caressed them. From her boobs, Natsu's hands went to her taut and supple backside hidden within the confines of her skintight dress. Not wanting to be a selfish lover, Flare dipped her hand into Natsu's shorts and took hold of the throbbing member that had been poking her inner thigh. Although she could not show it, Flare was impressed at his girth and length as her fingers were barely touching as she held him in her palm. When she slowly began to pump his dick, Flare would have smiled after hearing the lust filled moans coming from Natsu. Flare's speed soon became faster and Natsu's breathe became more ragged, even breaking off from their kiss.

"Aw shit. Flare, I'm g-gonna …" he groaned, eyes shut and teeth grinding against each other as he was losing himself to the pleasure. Flare knew what he was trying to say and stopped her handjob immediately, which caused Natsu to groan in frustration and disappointment. However when Flare pulled his shorts down along with his boxers, all venom that emerged at her ceased actions instantly turned to surprise when Flare to his dick into her mouth up until the hilt.

"What the…!" Natsu yelled, baffled at her audaciousness. While deepthroating him, Flare looked to him and gave a playful and seductive wink before she started sucking. As if a velvet covered vice had been placed on his little soldier, Natsu fell into euphoria. For a split second, Natsu thought that Flare's mouth must have been magic because he had never felt so great in his life. Even the hottest, most delicious fire on Earthland could not compare to the sheer pleasure he was feeling at this moment. Pulling back to relieve her throat, Flare began to bob her head on Natsu's member, taking him in until he brushed against the back of her throat. Occasionally she would take him out and tease the head of his penis with her surprisingly skillful tongue, teasingly dancing over his sensitive slit. After a while, Natsu felt a stirring in his balls and his knees becoming weak.

"F-Flare, I'm coming! I'm about to explode!" he yelled.

"Do it where ever you want to Cherry-kun!" Flare encouraged before she took him back into her mouth. Her eyes shot to the size of tennis balls when she felt Natsu's hands on the back of her head push her head forward so that she would deepthroat him again. She felt her throat become sore at rough actions but chose to endure it to bring him to orgasm. To bring him to release, Flare sucked intensely on his manhood and began to hum as well. The tight encasing of her mouth as well as the vibrations from her humming was just enough to cause Natsu to go over the edge. With a violent growl Natsu released down Flare's throat, coating her esophagus with his white seed. Like a champion, Flare did not waste a drop of his semen as she gulped each mouthful down. When he felt that he could give no more, Natsu let his legs collapse underneath him, his dick sliding out of Flare's mouth with an audible pop. Feeling a dollop of his semen on her plump lips, Flare licked it cleaned and shivered at the warm feeling she felt as it slid down her throat. Looking forward she felt pride at seeing the usually energetic dragonslayer look so exhausted but with a small smile on his face.

"D-did you enjoy it...C-Cherry-kun?" she asked bashfully.

"Ehehe, yeah. That felt…that felt fucking amazing! I had no idea there were rewards like that. Best one I've ever been given me in my life so far!" he proclaimed with a wide smile. Flare blushed at his statement and gave a shy smile as her response. Deciding it was time, Flare stood up from her spot on the ground and removed her long sleeved gloves before moving the straps of her dress off her shoulders and letting the material pool around her wide hips. Natsu followed every movement she made, as she did not stop at just revealing her upper body. Putting her thumbs under the material, she shook her hips to get the dress to drop to the forest floor, fully exposing herself to him. It would safe to assume that Natsu was mildly shocked at finding out that she was not wearing any underwear as he could faintly make out her small patch of red pubic hair as she stood under the moonlight. Using her magic, her hair undid itself from its twin braids and fell around her bodacious form. Like a crimson curtain, it hid her large breasts from his sight while she crossed her legs tightly without falling over on herself. Standing before him in only her red pumps was a porcelain goddess, bathed in the light of the moon. Flare took a few steps towards him until she stood over his legs, slowly dropped to her knees and finally straddled his lap with his still exposed dick under her aroused pussy.

"F-Flare, what…" Silencing him with her index finger, Flare gave him a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her knees so that his eyes were at the same level as her large rack, Flare kissed touched his forehead with her own.

"I love you, Cherry-kun." Floored was the best way to describe Natsu. She loved him. Why and since when? Also, where were his eyes supposed to look?

"I-I know this seems sudden," _'You could say that again!'_ Natsu thought, "but I know what I feel for you isn't just a measly crush. S-seeing you fight for my people, protect our village, and restore the Eternal Flame, as well as the kindness you have shown to me today, I see how great a person you are. You're the first person outside of this village to show me such kindness other than Blonde and I'll never forget it or you." She lovingly rubbed his cheek with her palm while taking into delight how red his cheeks were. With the confidence she had now, she decided to make her move.

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while now. You said that this is your job right, so I can assume that you have a reward from that person waiting for you and your team?" Flare asked. A nod from her pink haired lover confirmed her assumption. "W-well then, c-consider what I've already done and about to do my reward to you for helping my village and giving me the happiness that I longed for." Flare gave Natsu a kiss and took her arms from around his neck to take his hands into her own. Placing one hand on her breast and the other between her thighs, Flare pulled away from the kiss to give Natsu a longing look.

"Cherry-kun, my body is your reward. For saving my people and giving me true happiness, you can do what you want with me. I am your reward. I will not stop you, rather…I encourage you because I want you," she stated, her tone unwavering unlike it usually was. Dark grey eyes roamed over Flare's figure, from her long toned legs, her wide and inviting hips, her toned stomach and abdominals, to her large perky breasts with her dark brown tips, to her flawless face. He drank in her skin that was as white as milk and looked at her with a questioning look. Before he could open his mouth, Flare nodded almost as if she already knew what he was going to ask. Not wanting to disappoint, Natsu used his left hand to fondle her right tit before placing his mouth on her erect bud. Flare gave a cute yelp but maintained her composure as Natsu ravished her body. The hand between her legs rubbed at her labia until the folds became slick with her juices as it dripped onto the ground. Natsu switched from one breast to the other, his hot mouth causing Flare to become aroused quicker than she thought. He teased her erect nipples by flicking his tongue and lightly biting and pulling on them, taking solace in the fact that he was actually good at what he was doing if her moans of delight were anything to go on.

Pulling away from her bosom, Natsu stared at the mark on her right breast that formerly had the emblem of Raven Tail on it. Placing his thumb on her breast, he used the pad of his thumb to brush against the symbol, but his thumb only touched her soft, smooth skin. Feeling her fingers play with the hair on the nape of his neck, Natsu looked up to see Flare with a demure smile on her face. As if an unspoken link was established, Natsu gave her his widest grin and placed a gentle kiss on the mark causing her to giggle perversely.

"Cherry-kun, I think it's time that I give you your reward in full," she said huskily as she stood on her knees. Taking his now erect dick into her hands, Flare pressed her pussy against his member with her nether lips spread apart letting her juices coat his dick as a lubricant. Feeling that she was wet enough and he was well lubricated with her juices, Flare pressed his engorged mushroom tip against her opening. Before she could go any further, she felt his large hand grab the bicep of the arm that held his member.

"Are you sure about this Flare? I mean, I've never…done this sort of thing before so…I don't know how good I would be. Besides, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm already getting a reward for saving your village and I don't want to force my friends into something they're not comfortable with." At those words, seven members of Fairy Tail sneezed at the same time and felt the sudden urge to punch Natsu for blasphemy.

"Also Flare I…I appreciate your feelings for me and all but I can't…" A pair of luscious lips silenced him. Placing a delicate hand on his cheek Flare leaned away from him with a deep blush on her face.

"I already know, but I don't care. Even if you never will love me back, I will always be grateful to you for showing me such kindness, compassion, and warmth. Just for now, accept what I have to offer you as a token of my thanks and my love…would you do that for me, please," she pleaded, her eyes wavering with a multitude of emotions. Natsu felt a lump form in the back of his throat. Usually he was a man of many words, never to bite his tongue and shun away from speaking his mind. However now was not the case, he was literally speechless. Never before had someone given their heart to him, even after being rejected, so he had no words to respond to her with. Natsu felt terrible for denying her something that she truly craved but the look in her eye pulled at his heartstrings. Though he would never love her, he knew that she was determined to make up for what she had done in her past and he respected her for that. Tonight he would think that they had become friends, so as her nakama, he would help her out when she needed him most. Tonight he would give her what she wanted.

"Alright Flare, I'll accept your reward," he smiled. With her own smile, Flare kissed him again and began to descend on his pole until his head split her labia. As he entered her, Flare groaned at how thick he was and she was sure that it would probably be difficult to take him all in at once. Deciding to go slowly so that she could get used to him inside her, she dropped herself at a slow pace and groaned at how full he was making her feel. When he was nearly half way in, Flare felt him grab at her waist rather roughly causing her to stop. She looked to him to question his reasoning but she received his finger over his lips to signal for her to be silent. Doing as she said, she heard a high-pitched voice yelling in the distance. She did not know who it was, so she looked to him for confirmation. Sighing in frustration Natsu's head fell to his chest.

"It's Happy. The others must have sent him out here to look for us since we haven't come back yet. Shit, and just when things were getting good too!" he sulked after having probably the best time of his life interrupted. Giggling at his childishness, Flare rose from her spot on his lap, both groaning at their separation, and went to put on her dress.

"Its fine, Cherry-kun. We can just try again later." After pulling up his pants, Natsu watched as Flare put her dress back on. Watching her put the tight, revealing article of clothing back on had him mesmerized as it formed around her generous curves like a second skin. When she put her gloves back on, she had her hair go back into its twin tails and tie itself at the small of her back. Turning around she smiled shyly at Natsu and walked up to him.

"W-would you like t-to walk me back, Cherry-kun," she asked nervously. Natsu was shocked that she had become so timid like before but could not help but think of her being cuter this way.

"Ahaha, sure Flare." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, causing the women the blush, Natsu called out for Happy. After a few minutest the three came out of the woods to find the others waiting for their arrival. The giants pestered Flare on where she was the same with Natsu's team. However Gray razzed Natsu on taking a shit rather than what he said he was doing which would make up for his long absence. Not taking that lying down, Natsu threw himself into another battle with Gray that forced Erza to break them apart (nearly breaking their skulls in the process). After having everything cleared up, Team Natsu thanked the giants for their hospitality and was ready to camp out for the night.

"Oh ho, we can't have our guest sleep in the forest! You will be staying in the village as how thanks for saving us and our home, and we won't take no for an answer!" the chief giant thundered, all of the other humongous figures nodding in agreement. Team Natsu, as well as Flare, looked shocked at their offer. Though Erza knew that her and her friends appreciated their offer, she had to address the colossal elephant in the room.

"Your generosity knows no bounds and we thank you but where would we reside. As you know, you giants are well…"

"Fucking huge!" Gray and Natsu finished off. Though they meant nothing by it, just telling the truth, their comment earned them a punch in the back of the head from Erza and Lucy respectively.

"Ah, this may be a village of giants my dear, but there still is one person who like the rest of you," he said looking at Flare who was standing by his foot. The red haired women looked up at him and wondered what he meant.

"Did you really think that we would leave our daughter's house in such poor condition until she returned? What kind of parents do you take us for?" The giants all laughed heartily with their chief. Flare was stunned to know that her home was still standing and could not help but let her joyous tears flow down her cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how I can repay you!"

"You don't have to Flare, we're family! It is our job to take care of one another and to ensure each other's happiness. Doesn't matter if we're right by your side, or half way across the world, we will always be with you and we'll always be proud of you." Leaning on knee, the chief used his massive index finger to pat the young woman on her head gently. The Fairy Tail mages looked on with content smiles at the heart-warming scene. Well Nastu, Gray and Carla had smiles. Wendy had tears streaming down her eyes without even realizing it, Erza and Lucy had handkerchiefs out and were dabbing their eyes, and Happy was no better than Wendy as he had not only tears coming down his face but a snot bubble out his nose.

"Now then, why don't you show the humans your house? I'm sure they'll be surprised to see it!"

"Ok! I'll do it! Come on, I still know the way by heart!" Stepping away from the chief, Flare lead Team Natsu into the village and towards her home. Feeling a pair of eyes burn into her backside, she looked behind her to see Natsu in the back of the group with a heated gaze focused at her rump. Smiling to herself, Flare licked her lips sensually, knowing just how to complete what had been interrupted in the woods. If all went well, both would get little to no sleep while he stayed the night.

* * *

**[A/N: Back from the dead assholes! Ah, I'm just kidding, and I apologize for taking so long to update. College classes happened, searching for a job, and some personal issues came up. However, I am back and I've got my head in the game! The next chapter for this story should be up in the next few days. Still taking polls on who you want Natsu to get with. In addition, Rub a Dub Dub is in the works and is nearly finished, same with Our Little Secret, and An Act of Kindness. A compilation story I am doing is nearly finished and with ideas being thrown at me left and right, it has taken a while to get my mind straight. In addition, I understand you people want me to update, but seriously, don't PM me about it on a weekly or daily basis. My stories don't have set times on when they will be updated, I'm just giving you guys and estimate on when I'll be finished. I will apologize for a later update but understand this; I got other shit to do! So like I said before, next chapter will be up by Wednesday the latest and Rub a Dub Dub and the others will be up some time mostly this week or next, depending on classes. Read, review, PM me if you want. Also, I'm not taking any more suggestions for stories at the moment. I'm sorry…sorta. Blaccdragon out!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

**Warning: Lemons **

**Chapter 4 **

**Who's Number One?**

In the lush forest near the beach, Natsu Dragneel was scouring the terrain for his furry blue sidekick, Happy. After recovering most of his strength after having his Second Origin unlocked, he went to see how his little friend was doing. Unfortunately, the exceed was nowhere in sight. Coming to him with head hung low, Erza explained what had happened. Hearing her explanation, Natsu's jaw dropped at the shear savagery she showed her fellow Fairy Tail mage for a little taunt. Though, he understood her reasoning for what she did, but that didn't' take away from the fact that she punted his best friend half way across the island. As per usual, she offered him the chance to hit her as punishment. Tempted to take her up on the offer without the fear of retaliation, Natsu settled with just giving her forehead a gentle flick. Rubbing her forehead, she looked at the younger mage in confusion, a mild blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"Even though I'm pissed at you, I won't hit you for something that Happy kind of had coming. So for now I'll let it slide. Also, I don't think I have the strength to hit you anyway. I'm still sore from before and I can barely raise my arms," Natsu reasoned. The slight shaking of his arm when he tried to raise it at chest level was proof enough for Erza. "But just watch out! I minute I get full feeling in my arms, it's you and me red!" he said, his tone clearing issuing a challenge. Chuckling at his tunnel vision to surpass him, Erza merely shook her head with her arms crossed below her breasts.

"Why don't I help you find him? I know the direction where I…sent him off to…so it shouldn't be too difficult to find him," the beautiful knight offered. Despite her invitation to help, Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. With my nose, I'll find him in no time and if I can get some exercise in, the cramp in muscles should go away. Besides, you should stay here and check on the others because I think their torture session should be over with by now." Remembering the pain her friends had to endure with having their Second Origins unlocked, Erza realized he had a point. Nodding her head, she pointed in the direction that Happy went and bid him good luck. When she walked past him, Natsu stretched his limbs before jogging into the forest. Using his nose as a guide, he quickly picked up Happy's scent and sprinted into the foliage, a manic grin on his face.

_'Man, I feel stronger already! I can barely feel the pain anymore! Holy shit, this is fucking awesome!'_

Using speed he never knew he had before, Natsu dashed through the forest at a break neck pace. Following the feline's scent, Natsu turned right but something hit in the side of the face by a foreign object. Falling on his butt, Natsu scraped what was a banana peel off his face and turned to who threw it. In the distance, he saw a group of Vulcans staring at him in mild amusement. Deep within the group, he saw a Vulcan glance at him and chuckle. Finding a good reason to test out his new strength, Natsu rose to his feet and brushed off his clothes before cracking his knuckles in a menacing way.

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking your faces you damn dirty apes!" Fists ablaze Natsu rushed the Vulcans, madly cackling as the one-sided battle royal had commenced.

* * *

A few miles away from where the Fairy Tail members resided, two figures traversed across the sandy beach, both happy for the opportunity to leave their cave shelter for a while. Under the cover of darkness that the night sky gave them, the two kept their cloaks in the cave; the two were confident that they would not need them, as not too many people would still be on the beach at such a late hour. Both were females with one being slightly taller, with a body figure that was more developed and with shiny black hair that reached the middle of her back with a white ribbon tied around her head. The black body suit she had on accentuated every noticeable curve of her voluptuous body as it fit her perfectly. The woman next to her also had a rather alluring presence, as she possessed curves that would make a top model jealous. The red and yellow dress she wore had a rather short skirt, giving view to the creamy skin of her thighs but that was as much as one could see as the rest of her legs were covered up by the black stockings she had that clung to her tone legs like a second skin. Bubble gum pink hair that was done up in a high ponytail fell from her head in magnificent waves. Despite her mature appearance, she had a pair of earmuffs resting on the top of her head, reminiscent of what she used to wear when she was younger.

"Oh man, I can't wait until we reach the ocean! I haven't had a bath in years! I feel so gross I don't think a Vulcan would snatch me up!" the pinked haired female said. With a glower, ebony haired female pinched the material of her sleeve and lifted it up by her nails and nearly gagged when she felt her skin slowly peel off from underneath.

"Ugh, I know how you feel, Meredy. Although I love this suit, it can get irritating to wear, especially when you haven't cleaned it or yourself in a while," the raven-haired beauty commented.

"I sure am glad that the resort is on the other side of the island. It would have been too much of a risk to go out and bath even if it's late at night." The now introduced Meredy said stated.

"I agree. Though I think Jellal's paranoia might be getting to us. After spending so much time with a man that who constantly looks over his shoulder at anything that moves, I think he's starting to rub off on us," Ultear griped, the blue haired Heavenly Body mage appearing in her thoughts in chibi form as he walked through the woods, jumping at anything that made the faintest sound.

"Hahaha, you might be onto something Ul. Oh yeah, I meant to ask this earlier but…Hey Ultear, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Meredy?"

"What's the deal with you and Natsu?" Ultear quirked a narrow eyebrow at her surrogate daughter for asking such a random question. "Excuse me?" she pardoned.

"You know about the whole…you know." The pink haired female flailed her arms in the time mage's direction in a vague attempt at imitating something about her body. Finding the action rather annoying, Ultear slapped her arms away from her and stopped walking, arms crossed below her generous bosom.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't know." Watching the younger woman stop a few feet in front of her, she pressed on to what she might be implying. "Care to explain what I'm apparently missing right now?"

"Fine, I didn't want to say it but…" A sigh of exhaustion left Meredy, her wavy tresses twirling in the air as she pivoted on her foot to look Ultear in the eye. "Why does Natsu think you're a man?" the younger female asked, her curt attitude coming as a shock to Ultear as well as the question that was being asked of her. Jaw going slack, Ultear stared unbelievingly at the girl she revered as her daughter. It took a minute for the calm and composed former leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to pull herself together but it evident that the question had struck a nerve.

"…Because…"she trailed off, not wanting to get too in depth at the reasoning behind something so humiliating.

"Because what?" Meredy inquired.

"Because Natsu's an idiot, that's what!" the ravened-haired beauty screamed into the night, cheeks as rosy as the aforementioned dragon slayers hair. In her fury and embarrassment, Ultear's hands had become tight fists, her nails coming very close to tearing through her gloves. Hands on her hips, Meredy presented her mother figure with a look that showed that she was not going to accept such an answer and would not back down from receiving one. _'Shit, I sometimes forget she gets her stubbornness from me.'_

"Come on Ul, you know that's not an excuse. He may not be very bright but even I can see that he can tell the difference between a man and a woman… well barely. I want to know what happened between you two for him to think that you, one of the most attractive women I know, is a man. Thinking back, I remember Zancrow had laughed at you because he heard that Natsu thought you were a guy but when I asked you then you completely dodged the question. I let I go because I didn't think it was all that important but now its eating at me to know what the hell happened that he thinks that you, Ultear Milkovich, is a man and not a woman." Defiantly, Meredy matched Ultear's death glare with a challenging one of her own. Years ago, that glare would have silenced her and run with her tail between her legs, but now that she was an adult that was no longer the case.

Seeing her patented glare no longer held the same type of influence over her like before, Ultear growled in irritation. "Gahhh! Fine you spoiled brat! I'll tell you, but let's keep walking. We're almost to the ocean." Moving onward, Ultear held a pace that could easily turn into a jog.

The pink haired female smirked in triumphant at having gotten the upper hand on her senior but quickly grimaced when she was reminded that they had more walking to do. "Hm, fine, but I want to hear the story and I don't want you leaving anything good out. If you do…" Matching Ultear's pace, Meredy brought her left arm to their eye level. On her wrist was a symbol, bathed in a light pink aura that was the source of her magic power.

Unshaken and unamused by her threat, the older woman calmly pulled her companions arm down to their waist. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that," she scowled.

"Who do you think I learned it from," Meredy sneered in response. Groaning in irritation, Ultear proceeded to tell Meredy the tale of how Natsu began to mistake her for a male. Starting with her first interaction with Natsu on Galuna Island when she disguised herself as Zalty to infiltrate Lyon's faction, she ended with Tenrou Island where she and Natsu once again did battle before Acnologia obliterated the island. Listening to the story, Meredy was impressed at how Natsu was able to keep up with Ultear during that time and even land a punch on her. She had to keep her laughs at bay when Ultear went on a tirade at how Natsu ruined her good looks when the punch he gave her made her as Zalty had made her cheek swell up for the next few days. From what she could gather, Meredy was certain that the second encounter Ultear had with Natsu she was venting her frustration at being labeled a man due to Ultear using her orb in such a violent manner. When the secret ice mage finished her story, the two had finally reached their destination and parked themselves behind some jagged rocks near a steep hill. As they undressed, Meredy could no longer keep her giggles to herself and Ultear valiantly kept her anger in check to avoid murdering her own daughter.

"Hahahha, I'm sorry Ultear but you got to admit that this pretty funny. All of this started because you couldn't help but spray your favorite perfume, knowing that you would probably have to go undercover. Rookie mistake, UI," the pink haired beauty taunted.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know he and his friends would be on the same island and his sense of smell was so powerful? Hades only had so much information on dragon slayers so it was an unknown factor. The fact that Deliora, one of the strongest demons from the Book of Zeref, was on the island should prove that the mission they took had to be S-class meaning that they had to break the rules because none of them were at the strength considered to be declared an S-class mage. None of this assumed gender bender bullshit is my fault. It rest solely on Natsu's stupid…dumb…sexually retarded…shoulders" For each insult, Ultear tore an article of clothing off her person with more aggression than needed leaving her in her birthday suit. Meredy watched in amusement as the older woman was on the threshold of throwing tantrum but caught herself before she did. "This sucks."

"Hahaha, it's still funny though," Meredy laughed, letting her dress drop from her body and undressing from her underwear leaving her in her thigh high black socks and boots.

"Just shut up and get in the water already." Frowning, Ultear ran into the water, leaving Meredy to finish her stripping.

"Ok, w-wait...you brought the soap and shampoo from the resort right?" The maguilty mage yelled. Raising both hands with two bars in one and two bottles in the other, Meredy happily sighed at knowing that she would become clean. Folding her clothes and earmuffs, she placed them atop of Ultear's on a smooth rock and jogged down into the water.

Using the bars of soap, they scrubbed away all the dirt and grime that had begun to accumulate on them in the past few weeks, then cleaned their hair with the shampoo. An hour later, the two felt clean enough to make soap itself feel ashamed. By being in the water for so long, they had enjoyed themselves so much they chose to stay in and play a little. God knows they needed a vacation from moving place to place like hermits. After a splash battle that ended when they started to use magic, the two floated above the water like logs, their sizeable breasts surfacing above the water in a very sensual manner. Letting the sounds of the ocean and the jungle serenade them, the two found themselves in a paradise. However, what sounded like the cry of an injured animal resonated throughout the jungle and out towards the beach. Righting themselves, they waded through the water and bore witness to a bright yellow light behind within the trees.

"Ultear did you see that?"

"Yeah, but what was it? There can't be people on this part of the island; the resort is on the opposite side." Ultear said in panic. If someone were to walk over to the hill, they would be able to see Meredy and herself in the water thus blowing their cover. Feeling a hand grab her bicep, she looked to Meredy who jerked her head towards the shore.

"Let's get dressed and get out of here." Nodding in agreement, the two swam to shore but right as their feet hit land, another cry came from the jungle but this time it was not an animal's cry. Not only that, it was getting closer to them. Looking to the hill, they saw a figure tumble down its slope, disappear behind the rocks, and shoot up into the air. Calculating the body's trajectory, Ultear pulled Meredy with her behind a tall, wide rock. Crashing into the sand, the person let out a painful groan and rubbed their head.

"God damn Vulcans! I'll show them to sneak up on a guy when he's getting fired up!" Instantly the duo recognized the voice and rose from behind the rock.

"Natsu!" they shouted in unison. Hearing a familiar voice call his name, the now identified mage spun around and gasped at seeing the two buxom beauties behind the rock. The two beauties that wore nothing but the droplets of the ocean water on their skin.

"Ultear? Meredy? What the hell are you guys doing here…and…why are you two naked?!" he yelled as his cheek took on a dull pink tint. Taking notice of their appearance, the two females looked in search of their clothes and face palmed when they saw that on the rock behind Natsu was their garments. Though they were embarrassed to have left their clothes and were be discovered in the raw, they quickly focused their anger onto the innocent fire mage before them. Natsu shuddered at the intense feelings of anger directed at him from the two females as their eyes glowed with the redness of a dying star. "What I do?"

"Natsu, what are you doing here and why were you falling down a hill?!" Ultear demanded with a slight pink dust on her cheeks.

"Were you spying on us you pervert!?" Meredy added in with a shouted, her face so red that a tomato would be proud.

Taking offense at being labeled a pervert, Natsu rounded on them with his own glare. "Hey, I was looking for Happy! Erza told me she punted his furry ass after he made fun of her and Jellal so I went to go find him! I was following his scent but a group of fucking Vulcans ambushed me. So I decided to teach them a lesson. Fucking cowards ran away like a pack of bitches but one of them grew a pair and decided to sneak him when I wasn't looking when I was by the hill." he explained. Despite his story sounded credible because of his reckless nature to fight anything that had muscles and upset him, the two narrowed their eyes in skepticism.

"Oh really, if there really were Vulcans in this jungle, why didn't attempt to kidnap us. We've been trekking through this place all day and I haven't seen a single one the entire time," Meredy said, eyebrow raised.

"That's probably because you two stunk. That, and because Ultear's a dude, so a Vulcan wouldn't want to take some weird cross dresser," Natsu told them, his words cutting into them like daggers. Enraged at his comment about them, the two rose from behind the rock, eyes filled with fury.

"You ass! Take that back!" they shouted in unison. Rather than shrivel in terror, they watched as Natsu's face became red like a cherry. "What is it?!" they demanded, their voices working in tandem.

"You two do know you're still naked right?" he asked, not even attempting to avert his vision. At that moment, a cold breeze from the sea came in and blew past the three mages. As the cold swept through them, Ultear and Meredy embraced themselves to keep warm and once again dropped behind the rock, hiding their shame from Natsu. "Don't look over here Natsu or I swear to God…" Ultear shouted.

"Hey, just because you're disguised as a hot chick, doesn't mean I want to look at a naked guy! I get enough of that shit with Gray. Besides Meredy, I thought girls had issues when they're naked around guys. Wait a minute, don't tell me that this perv is forcing you into doing this?!" Natsu voiced. Though it sounded plausible in his mind, to the two females behind the rock he sounded more ridiculous with every sentence. However, that didn't stop Meredy from laughing at Ultear's expense when the time mage's expression dropped at hearing Natsu state that once again she was a man and was holding Meredy hostage. Letting her mischievous side come to ahead, Meredy pried Ultear off her, rose from behind the rock and ran towards Natsu in a damsel in distress like fashion. Hiding behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked tearfully over his shoulder.

"Natsu you're right! She, I mean he, made me do shameless things! He forced me to strip, tossed me in the ocean and made me wash his hairy back! What you see before you is just a disguise! Do you really think somebody would have boobs that big without them being fake?" Meredy cried, crocodile tears staining her eyes. Clutching his chin in thought, Natsu pondered her words. "You do have a point. I mean, Lucy, Erza, and Mira have huge boobs and I don't think anybody can beat them without using some kind of dirty trick! Goes to show you just can't trust people these-" A shard of ice hit Natsu in the mouth before he could finish. Acting on instinct Natsu's fists ignited as he scoured the beach for Gray, knowing that he was the only one with ice magic on the island as well as stupid enough to pick a fight with him.

"Uh…Natsu…Who are you looking for?" Meredy sweat dropped.

"Gray! I know that bastards magic like the back of my hand! Where are you, you limp dick Ice Prick!" Natsu shouted into the sky.

* * *

In a hut on the other side of the island, Gray Fullbuster felt the urge to put a certain dragon slayer in their place the next time he saw him. He didn't know why, but he felt an injustice had been brought upon what made him a man. He would plan his revenge thoroughly, oh yes very thoroughly…After he escaped the death hug he found subjected to by his fawning admirer Juvia Lockser who praised his ability to withstand the pain of unlocking his Second Origin.

"For the last time Juvia…let…me…GO!" he shouted in vain, the water mistress's grip only becoming tighter the more he fought her back. "Oooh, Gray-sama!" the woman tittered in bliss at her and Gray's 'loving' intimacy.

* * *

"I've had enough…," a venomous voice announced. Turning their gaze to the rock, Meredy and Natsu gulped when the naked form of Ultear stood up. Her ebony hair cast a dark shadow over her eyes that glowed a neon red. With determined steps, the daughter of Ur strode over to her conniving daughter and the oblivious dragon slayer she was using as a meat shield. Cowering in fear similar to when he faced an enraged Erza, Natsu backed away, his arm shielding Meredy, with each step that Ultear took towards him. Feeling her back against something rough and hard, Meredy knew that she was against the rocking wall separating the hill from the beach.

'Oh my God, we're dead!' she internally cried.

"I've been patient long enough but now I'm tired. At first I was only humoring you but now it's gotten to the point that I can't take it anymore!" Ultear shouted. Both pink haired individuals stared at her as if she was senile. Jade eyes met obsidian as they wondered if the other had the answer to what the older woman was saying. Natsu though had his vision switched back to Ultear who grabbed him by his shirt collar, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his.

"I'm gonna tell you this one more time and you better listen closely. I…am…a…woman! I'm a fucking woman, a genuine female. What more do you need! Just look at me!" Shoving him to where he was an arm's distance away, she let his eyes roam over her voluptuous figure. From her long legs, to her toned stomach, to her full chest and finally her angelic face, Natsu took it all in and felt his blood flow head south.

"Ultear…" Meredy whispered but she was interrupted by the other woman's tirade.

"I'm sick and tired of you calling me a man, Natsu! If I have to prove to you some other way, I will! Matter of fact, here!" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her right breast. The tender flesh of her bosom in his palm caused blood to trickle out of Natsu's nose and his mind become mush. Soft like the world's best pillow, he gave an experimental squeeze causing Ultear to let out a soft moan. Behind him, Meredy was seething at watching her mother's attempts at seducing Natsu before her eyes.

"How does it feel Natsu?" Ultear asked in a sultry tone. She curled her hand around the nape of his neck and brought him close to her face, both of them with red painted cheeks. Unable to comprehend what was happening Natsu could only give an audible groan in return. Having enough of this public display of indecency, Meredy acted.

"Hey, I'm still here you know! Don't grope Ultear dammit and don't try to seduce someone right in front of me! Jeez, you two are the biggest perverts I know!" Standing between them, the other pinkette shoved them apart from each other. Ultear's eyes widen in shock at her attitude but a wily smirk etched across her fair features. She hadn't forgotten the comment that Meredy made about her being a man so she decided that a little revenge was in order.

"What's the matter Meredy, can't take the passion between two lovers."

"What are you talking about Ultear. You and Natsu barely know each other _and_, might I add, he_ still_ thinks you're a man" Meredy scoffed, arms folded with her back to them so that Natsu couldn't see her womanly business. Being around Ultear and her conniving way, she was unaffected by the older woman's goading.

"Well I can easily change both of those." Curiosity peaking, Meredy turned her head back to the two and was dumbfounded to see Ultear on top of Natsu, passionately kissing him. The dragon slayer laid on the sand, eyes wide and stunned while the beautiful woman on top of him used her tongue to toy with his own. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he would have laughed if he could at seeing Meredy stare blankly at the two with a hollow look in her eye. Raising her hand, albeit shaking like a leave in the wind, Meredy pointed at the two in awe.

"But…but…what!"

Pulling away from the dazed Natsu, Ultear giggled and lifted his chin up with her index finger before looking at Meredy slyly. "What's the matter Meredy? You seem a little uncomfortable."

"Of course I am! You just kissed Natsu! After everything you said about him and what he's said about you being a man, you just up and kiss him! How does that make any sense?" Meredy was tearing at her hair at her friend's senselessness. Ultear wanted to respond with a smart remark but the person below her spoke up.

"Actually…I knew she was a girl. I was just playing around this morning. Gray told me about you a few months back and he swore you were a woman. I was just messing around because I thought it was funny how you got so upset. I can see that I took it too far and I'm sorry about that, but, hey, you did some fucked up things, so this was my way at getting back at you." Natsu clarified. This time both Ultear and Meredy stared slack jawed at Natsu. He was only joking. He knew that she was actually a woman. He had shown a mature nature and apologized for his misdeed. All of these thoughts echoed throughout Ultear's mind as she stared down at the prone dragon slayer before her. Though she knew that she was naked on top of him, her bare breasts dangling mere centimeters from his chest, Ultear could care less. The idiot below her, the one that had shamelessly called her a cross dressing old geezer, had to pay.

"You knew for the past few months that I was a man," she whispered. Her voice was so low, Meredy couldn't make out what she said, but Natsu could and he nodded in confirmation. "You knew but you still saw it fit to make fun of me…,"she added. Cold sweat running down his down, Natsu chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah my bad. Dick move huh."

"No shit." Meredy jibed. Natsu turned his head to her for a retort but had the front of his shirt grabbed harshly by Ultear's fists. Shrinking in on himself, Natsu saw a demonic image that reminded him of Erza.

"Natsu Dragneel! You…you…I ought to...!"

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I was a jerk!" Natsu yelled with his eyes closed. Ultear had every reason to beat the living daylights out of the younger mage. He insulted her pride as a woman and humiliated her by constantly calling her what she most definitely was not. However, even with all of that, she couldn't find it within her to cause him harm. He was only joking around, for the most part, and true to what he said, she did rather deserve it. After everything she put him and guild through, the least she could do was endure some immature ribbing. If anything, he should be the one wanting to kill her.

She had manipulated the man that had caused one of his closest friends so much pain. She aided in the resurrection, albeit failed, of the demon that took away his rival's parents and teacher, which traumatized them greatly for years, and she along with her teammates razed hell on the sacred island of their guild during one of its most important events and summoned the embodiment of destruction that lead to their seven-year stasis. For him not to despise her was stunning. Not to mention heart-warming. Her scowl morphed into a demure smile as she let go of his shirt and placed them on his cheeks. Leaning forward she gave a small peck to his lips, giggling afterward when the dragon slayer looked at her with eyes filled with caution.

"You dummy. You might be an insensitive jackass, but for now, I can overlook this. I've put you and your friends through so much, yet you all still wish to help us. I don't know how I can repay such generosity." The heartfelt smile she had made Natsu's heart clench. Under the glow of the moon, Ultear looked positively ravishing.

"Uh, d-don't mention it. You three said that you were on a path to redeem yourselves and I think that's pretty great. Everybody deserves a second chance. Just keep doing what you doing. You don't need to repay us," Natsu told her. Both Meredy and Ultear blushed at his kind words.

"Thank you Natsu." Ultear said. "Yeah it means a lot." This time it words of thanks came from Meredy.

"Hehe, no problem guys. Now then, are you guys gonna get dressed soon, or have you become exhibitionist like Ice Princess." Taking notice of their lack of dress, the females' eyes widened but ultimately gave scoffs at his comment.

"You know what I don't' even care anymore." Meredy grumbled. Ultear felt the same way but thought why not take advantage of the situation. _'It has been so long since my last tryst, what harm can be done,'_ she thought lasciviously. Putting her hands under his shirt, Ultear sensually rubbed them up and down Natsu's torso, her fingers taking in every hard and sculpted detail of his muscles. Every ripple of muscle under his tanned skin was felt as her fingers danced under the clothes.

"H-hey, Ultear what are you doing?" Natsu asked hastily. Feeling her body on him was one thing, but having her fingers glide across his skin in such a way was a problem for Natsu. A big problem if his blood started flowing further south.

"Whaaat? I was just curious about the results of your training, and might I say, I'm very impressed. Besides, you've seen both of us naked, and I don't think it's fair that you're the only one still with clothes on. Let me help you out of those!" Natsu didn't know where her strength and speed came from, but in the time it took for him to blink, he was stripped down to his boxers. Leaning on the rocky wall he had entered the beach from, he stared at Ultear who was seated between his legs, her arms flung around his neck and her bare breasts open for him to see.

"Ultear what the hell are you doing?!" Meredy yelled from afar. She had had quite enough of the rollercoaster ride she had found herself on since Natsu's impromptu entrance a few minutes ago. First she and Ultear hid form him while accusing him of being perverted, then she joined in on his razzing of Ultear being a man and clung to him from behind. What compelled her to act in such a way, she would never know. Ultear then tried to prove she was a woman by forcing him to fondle her, which caused Natsu to admit to knowing she was a woman; now it seemed as if her adoptive mother was trying to sleep with Natsu under the stars on the beach with her naked self to bear witness to it no more than a few yards away. If this were the aftermath that came with hanging around Fairy Tail, she would have to talk with Jellal about possibly communicating with the guild solely through carrier pigeon or lacrima.

"What is it now Meredy, geez! Can't you see grown folks are busy? Why don't you be a good little girl and make a sand castle or something?" Ultear whined. "Now where were we Natsu?" With a coy smile, Ultear stood on her knees and shook her breasts in front of Natsu's face enticingly. Hypnotized by their perfect form, Natsu's eyes traveled with every sway they made.

"Stop that! Its fucking gross! How can you act like that when you two barely know each other?!"

"It's something a child like you can't possibly understand. The feelings that two individuals share, locked in combat, as they not only talk with their fists but with their souls as well. Those same feelings have the potential to morph over time something beautiful and, dare I say, romantic." Ultear breathed huskily, her smoky brown eyes gazing into Natsu's with such raw passion he felt his heart skip a beat._ 'I have no idea what the fuck she's talking about but I could don't give a shit right now! I'm an idiot for thinking she was ever a man!'_ Natsu chided himself internally. A taunting sneer dancing across her full lips, Ultear glanced over her shoulder to Meredy and continued. "A simple girl like you is about 100 years too young to possible know what I'm talking about." A vein throbbed on Meredy's forehead at Ultear's words as she ground her teeth in anger.

"I'm not a child! I'm a damn, fully grown adult, as well as a strong, confident, sexy mage!" the pink haired female retorted heatedly, the childish way she stomped her foot causing her breasts to bounce.

Scoffing, Ultear flippantly tossed her hand behind her. "Oh please, from where I'm sitting you like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. You may look cute but it proves that you have no sex appeal as an adult. Why don't you go away and let the grownups have some privacy." Attention directed back to Natsu, Ultear straddled his waist and gasped in astonishment. "Oh my, Natsu, is that what I think it is! You sure are a blessed aren't you?" she praised, naked lower half against his clothed erection. Swallowing a moan, Natsu shot her a shaky grin.

"Hehehe, you're gonna have to do than that," he said through gritted teeth. Rocking her hips back, she let his erection rise from underneath her before shooting forward and pinning it against his pelvis and her soaked pussy. In circular motions, she moved her body to stimulate his member. In doing so, she also felt her arousal increase to the point that it was becoming hard to breathe. "Be careful what you wish for Natsu, because you just. Might. Get it." Leaning forward, she puckered her lips but instead of his lips, she felt the sand on her back.

Getting her bearings, she stared wide-eyed as Meredy had switched positons with her, the pinkette now straddling Natsu's waist, her arms around his neck and her ample bosom compressing itself against his pecs. A furious blush coated her fair features as she shot Ultear a dirty look.

"I'll show you I'm not a child! Don't listen to that old crone, Natsu! I'm far sexier than she ever was and I'll prove to her that I know what adults do! H-here feel these…" Reminiscent to what Ultear did earlier, Meredy took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Feeling his hot palms on her bare skin and against her stiffening nipples, Meredy cried in ecstasy. However, for Natsu he mistook it as a cry of pain and he pried his hands off her.

"Shit, are you ok?! Did I hurt you?!" Soft green eyes met his panic filled expression. Rubbing her hand gently against his cheek Meredy shook her head. "No, you're fine. I was…I was just surprised at how good it felt. Thanks for being so sweet but you don't need to be afraid. I'm a big girl Natsu, as you can clearly tell," she teased, looking down to her shapely waist and large breasts. His eyes drank in her figure, agreeing with her statement.

"Yeah, no kidding." Flicking his head with her finger, Meredy pressed their foreheads together with a sultry smirk on her face that Ultear couldn't help but think was a spitting image of her own.

"Ufufu, dirty boy. I think you need to be punished," she stated, batting her long lashes. Her green eyes shined as if they were precious emeralds glistening in the moon light.

"M-Meredy…" he breathed. Smiling, the maguilty mage ignored whatever hesitant feelings she had from before and dove for a kiss. However, instead of meeting his lips, she kissed the back of someone's hand. Pulling away, she trailed the arm to its owner and scowled at the devious grin Ultear was sporting.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, despite what you told me barely thirty seconds ago?" Shamefully, Meredy turned away from the time mage's teasing gaze with red painted cheeks. "I don't blame you though. Natsu's a really great person, and from what I felt, has potential to be a great lover."

"Uh…thanks." Natsu said, somewhat lost in translation. Ignoring him, Ultear continued.

"Though, I do wonder what a virgin could possibly show him that I, someone who's had experience and men kiss the very ground she walked on, couldn't." Ultear crossing her arms under her bosom to make them seem bigger. Meredy saw this and pouted in annoyance.

"Sh-shut up! I-I may be a v-virgin, b-but, I-I know what to do! Besides, I think Natsu would prefer a younger, more attractive lover than some old hag.," she jeered. As the two females bickered between each other on who was more attractive, Natsu thought back to how he ended up in this position.

'_What the fuck is going on?! I was out looking for Happy and now I have two naked girls arguing over me. I blame those fucking Vulcans for sending me here, Erza for giving me a reason to go into the woods, and Happy for getting his ass kicked!_' Natsu thought in anger. Feeling two soft mounds against his arm, Natsu turned to see Ultear giving him a sly smile. Natsu found himself in a cold sweat as the smile reminded him of Erza, and the younger Mirajane. That smile always promised bodily pain whether it was intentional or not.

"UIh, what's up Ultear?" he questioned with a small smile.

"Oh nothing. While you were daydreaming, Meredy and I found a solution to our problem. You see the two of us can't decide on who's more attractive and the better lover, though between you and me, deep down she knows she doesn't stand a chance," "Lies!" "…but we've come up with a way to find out who's better." Ultear smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, what is it." Natsu questioned, his dense nature working its magic. Ultear smirked in Meredy's direction, the young woman's face turning into a frown. Cupping his chin in her hand, Meredy brought his attention to her. He was curious to know what it was that made her cheeks turn the same color as her hair. Hesitantly she met his gaze and coughed into her hand.

"Well, uh, we decided to…have sex…with you," Meredy said bashfully, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. Like a deer caught in headlights, Natsu looked between the two, wondering if they were joking but the serious looks on their faces told him otherwise. For a minute Natsu, thought that everything up to this point was all a hallucination brought on by the impact who took from the Vulcan and the fall to the beach. However, after giving his thigh a secretive pinch, he found that what was happening wasn't his imagination. _'Thank God for that, I was beginning to think that I was turning into a giant perv. It just turns out that they're the pervs. Erza and Lucy would skin me alive if they thought I was turning into the Ice Queen.'_ Though he was curious as to why the two Crime Sorcerie mages would want do it with him, Natsu thought it would be better to save himself the headache by asking. Looking between Ultear and Meredy, he couldn't see a reason why to deny them. Contrary to popular belief, Natsu had hormones and he found women attractive. It would be hard to when you constantly find yourself in the company of some of the sexiest women in Fiore, whether they're a member of your guild or not. Why he never acted on those feelings was because he put his friends' safety and well-beings above chasing a skirt. In addition, he grew up with most of the females in Fairy Tail and saw them as family and they him. Even if he did have special feelings for some of the girls, he wouldn't want to risk ruining years of friendship. However now, he found himself in a position that even he couldn't overlook.

"Fine, I'll do it." This surprised the two females, as they were ready for him to bitch and moan, and declare that he wouldn't do it. Making eye contact with each other, they shrugged their shoulders and carried on.

"Well then, uh…ok. But are you ready, because you might not be able to handle it. Especially when it's our turn." Ultear said seductively. The predatory grin Natsu gave them had both females shudder in excitement.

"A dragon can handle anything. You guys should be the ones who are worried," he retorted. Meeting his challenge, Ultear leaned closer to his face, their noses inches apart. Not wanting to be left out, Meredy leaned forward as well by putting her forehead against his temple.

"Oooh, I like 'em with a little fight. Makes things more interesting." Ultear purred.

"Hey, Ultear back off. You'll get your turn but after I'm done with him." Meredy said. Her arms wrapped around his neck possessively as she pressed their cheeks together. Being within so close proximity to her, Natsu didn't know what to do or to say. Going with the flow of things, he rested his hands on her smooth, naked hips. Pouting like a child, Ultear sat back and away from the two pink haired wizards.

"Jeez you're so selfish! Fine, I'll keep my distance…for now," she grinned. Nodding, Meredy looked at Natsu with a sheepish expression. Face as red as a tomato, she lifted herself off his lap and above his erection.

"A-are you r-ready Natsu?" she stammered. Sensing her reluctance, Natsu put his hands on the backs of her thighs to keep her taking the plunge. Seeing how selfish he was being, Natsu wanted to make sure that this was what they wanted. Emerald met obsidian as the two rose haired mages locked eyes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I heard girls save themselves for someone special, so if you don't want to do it with me, it's fine. Same for you Ultear. If this is about who's more attractive I can't really give you an answer but in my opinion both of you are smokin' hot. On whose better at sex I also…can't give you an answer, but I do know any other guy would be happy to have either one of you. It may not be the answer you're looking for but I hope it helps," he told them. The sincerity in his voice had the two feeling a warmth course through their bodies that they had never felt before. To hear someone be so sweet and gentle to them was both new and welcoming. For most of their lives, people with evil and selfish intentions who didn't possess an ounce of concern for their well-being had surrounded them for years. They themselves were those type of people not too long ago. Hearing a person actually take into consideration how they felt and care about their feelings made them both smile fondly at the dragon slayer. Without a doubt, they had made the right decision in giving themselves to him. It wasn't love, but it was something very similar that they were feeling that caused them to come to such a decision.

"Natsu, you truly are an amazing person." Ultear commended.

"You can say that again," Meredy added. "You're right, women do give their first times to people who special to them, but I'm willing to give my first time to someone who is not only special but extraordinary. We may not know each other too well, but I've heard enough stories about you from Ultear and Jellal to get a pretty clear image on who you are. You're kind, compassionate, loyal, tender hearted and ahaha, pretty hilarious. Honestly those are attributes that any woman, including myself, would love to have in their man," she told him while stroking his cheek. "You told me I didn't have to do this, but you never asked me was this what I wanted…and my answer…is yes." Leaning forward, Meredy captured Natsu's lips in a heated kiss. Prying his lips open with her tongue, the two moaned in bliss as their tongues wrested with each other. Setting her down in his lap, Natsu pulled her close to his chest, his hands resting on her supple buttocks. Palming her ass cheeks forced a low squeal to escape from Meredy as she continued to kiss him. Feeling the firm flesh in his palms, Natsu gripped them tightly; ego rising when yet another moan came from Meredy.

Taking one hand from her butt, he fondled her left tit. Her hardened nipples poked against his hand, so with a delicate touch, he prodded and twist the erected bud. The lone hand on her ass traveled further south, between her legs until he felt a something wet and sticky on his fingers. Intrigued he slid two fingers into Meredy's opening to the second joint, barely able to move them, as she was tighter than a vice. Having been penetrated for the first time, a pressure within Meredy had released. As she screamed in rapture, Meredy's fluids flushed onto Natsu's hand and boxers coating them in a viscous liquid. The pure pleasure she felt from her first orgasm was mind numbing, literally. Her lithe form twitched in the arms of the dragon slayer with her eyes becoming glazed, her breathing ragged, and her tongue falling out of mouth like a bitch in heat. Her slick pussy quivered, the muscles convulsing, begging for anything to fill the space between her legs. Her nipples were so hard that they actually began to hurt but Meredy loved it all. She loved the feeling of being intimate with someone to such a degree. Scratch that, she loved being intimate with Natsu. She doubted that any other man could bring her to such a paradise. Regaining her composure, she gave Natsu a half-lidded expression that caused his breathing to hitch.

"That was amazing Natsu, but now I think it's my turn for foreplay." Slowly she stood up, legs still trembling from the after effects. Kneeling before in front of his crotch, she tucked her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers. Eyes wide in anticipation and curiosity, Natsu spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" Natsu questioned in concern. Too busy with taking off his boxers, Meredy ignored his question, her tunnel vision setting in. In her place, Ultear answered for her.

"From what I can tell, she's about to give you a blowjob." Natsu turned his head to the sultry voice, wanting to know what a blowjob was, but what he saw caused his penis to go full mast, accidently hitting Meredy in the face as she pulled his boxers off. Seated barely two yards away from them was Ultear, a hand on her breast and the other between her legs, fingers pumping wildly in and out of her wet snatch. Specks of sand dusted her porcelain skin, giving her body a shiny glow under the moonlight. Beneath her was a small patch of drenched sand, no doubt the liquid coming from her soaked pussy. As she played with herself, she pinched her nipples until they became a fiery red. Due to such stimulation, her eyes had become glazed too and a small trickle of saliva cascaded down the side of her jaw. Overall, it was the sexiest thing that Natsu had ever seen.

"Ufufu, you like what you see, Natsu?" the vixen asked, briefly pausing in her masturbation. Unable to speak, a nod was the only response Natsu could give her. "Haha, I'm glad."

* * *

While Natsu gawked at Ultear, Meredy was busy pulling his boxers off. When she did, something large and fleshy smacked against her cheek causing her to yelp in fright. Chastising herself for being so scared, she turned her attention to his dick and marveled in amazement. Although she had never seen a penis before or been with a man in general, she could immediately tell that he was more endowed then the average male. From base to tip, his length easily exceeded the distance between her chin and the top of her head. As she stared in awe at the massive pillar of flesh, the carnal switch in her brain flipped to the on position. Her emerald green eyes stared at his dick with a craving she was unfamiliar to her. The heat from his phallus and the throbbing veins made her rub her thighs together in impatience. So entranced by the male organ she started leaning towards it, its pungent musk filling her nose. Letting her instincts take control of her body, she stuck her tongue out and gave an experimental lick from the base to the tip. Its taste was a peculiar one on her tongue. It was neither salty nor sweet, but something entirely different, and boy was she hooked. With zeal, Meredy repeated her actions, becoming increasingly aroused with every lick and kiss she gave to the dragon slayers' penis.

Ultear, no longer able to just sit and watch, moved close to Natsu and initiated a fervent kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Stubborn like mules, the two refused to back down to either side's use of force and decided to use dirty tricks to get the upper hand. Ultear twisted her lover's nipple harshly between her finger and thumb but a static shock went through her body when Natsu's hands disappeared between her thighs. Like a true magician, he worked his magic between her legs as his fingers rubbed her damp folds and teased the small nub hidden beneath its hood. Opening her mouth slightly to moan, Natsu took advantage and assaulted her mouth with his oral muscle. With the fingers between her thighs, he teased her slit by splitting them apart from each other but never actually entering her core. Ultear felt her resistance crumble as he played her like a flute.

Speaking of flutes, Meredy was blowing his wood like a true professional. Where she acquired the knowledge and skill to do so, she would never know but she was eternally grateful for her natural skill. Even though Natsu had broken through the more experienced Ultear's defenses, his mind was going crazy at what Meredy was doing to him with her mouth and tongue. The pink haired female greedily gobbled his cock, almost to his balls, and proceeded to bob her head like a chicken with its feed. The warm feeling inside of her mouth was mind blowing and her ability to create such a strong suction on his manhood was to be praised. Using his lone hand, the other playing Ultear's pussy with the skill of a pianist, Natsu brushed his fingers through the former Grimoire Heart mage's silky pink tresses. Pushing her head down, he forced her to take in more inches but rather than fight back, Meredy wholeheartedly welcomed it. Fighting her gag reflex, the virgin with the skills of a pro, deep throated him and stayed there for a few seconds, her green eyes staring up at her mother figure and lover become lost in a heated make out session. She would have been jealous at their intimacy if it weren't for the fact that every moan she heard Natsu make didn't come from Ultear but from her. He was floating on cloud nine solely because of her, and not the woman hanging off his arm.

Prideful in that regard, Meredy pulled back until only his head remained in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip. Grabbing hold of the rest of his shaft with both hands, she twisted them around his pole as she teased his engorged head, occasionally flicking her tongue across his slit. The pressure in Natsu's balls grew until it was painful, his teeth grinding against each other. With a few skillful strokes from Meredy, Natsu felt relief like none other. Separating himself from Ultear's luscious lips, Natsu released spurt upon spurt of his seed into Meredy's open maw. The thick fluid coated her throat as it slid down her esophagus and into her stomach. The woman's eyes bulged out of her sockets, as each load was as large as the last. Not able to take it all in, Meredy pulled away from his member but was still hit in the face, chest, and stomach with his semen. Spraying the last of his seed onto the sand, Natsu leaned against the rocky wall, lungs gasping for oxygen and his body limp; the arm that was sandwiched between Ultear's thighs fell from her warm embrace that made Ultear whine in displeasure. Sweat coated his sun kissed skin, his pink locks sticking to his forehead with the rest matted down looking as if he just took a dip in the ocean. Licking her lips in interest, Ultear cuddled up to his right side, his bicep trapped in the clutches of her large cleavage. With her right hand, she nimbly encircled her fingers around his semi erect cock and stroked it until it was standing tall, his thickness forcing making fingers unable to touch each other.

"Oh my, Natsu. You sure do have a lot of energy. I guess that's a really good trait when it comes to dragon slayers," she purred into his ear. In front of them, Meredy had fallen onto her back when she separated from Natsu's raging boner. Dazed at what just happened, Meredy looked onward at the night sky. Mind resetting, she noticed that something slimy and warm covered her torso and face. Sticking her tongue out, she licked the corner of her mouth where there was a dollop of his cum resting on her plump lips. Swishing it around her mouth, she swallowed and sighed in content at the warm feeling it had going down.

'I can't believe I just gave a blowjob…And liked it too! I wonder if Natsu enjoyed it as much as I did?' On all fours, she crawled back to Natsu and felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing Ultear service him with her hand and him not even attempting to stop her. Propping herself on the backs of her legs, Meredy clasped her hands in her lap, arms pressing her boobs together beautifully and cleared her throat to get his attention. Opening his eyes that he didn't realized had closed, Natsu moved his head to stare at the bashful, and very cute looking female.

"D-did you enjoy it, Natsu?" a demure smile crossing her fair features. In Natsu like fashion, he flashed her his infamous toothy grin.

"Are you kidding, that was fucking amazing." As a bonus, he gave her a thumbs up which had the effect of drawing a giggle out of her. The two stared longingly into the other's eyes, any thoughts of looking away pushed to the backs of their minds. Though he was the only man outside of Jellal she had come remotely close to, Meredy felt a deep connection with the dragon slayer.

"As much as I like tender moments, I think we need to speed things up. Patience isn't really my forte, you know." If looks could kill, Ultear would have been a bloody mess with the daggers Meredy was throwing at her. Of all the times for her to ruin the moment, it had to be now. Grimacing at seeing the woman's hand still around her lover's manhood, the pinkette slapped it away and took it for herself.

"Ow!" Ultear cried.

"Oh, my bad, I thought I saw something on your hand. Guess I missed," she lied. Narrowing her deep brown eyes in anger, Ultear shook her head and smiled.

"It's ok, everybody makes stupid mistakes," the older woman said passive aggressively.

"Mhm…" Eyes locked onto each other, Natsu could have sworn he saw sparks fly. Turning her head away, Meredy looked down at Natsu with a shy expression.

"Natsu…this is my first time so…please be gentle, ok," she pleaded. Sitting up, Natsu rested his hand on top of her head and gave her a sincere smile that gave her reassurance and turned her on simultaneously. "You have my word."

Heart pounding, Meredy hovered herself over his head, both feeling the heat of each other's genitalia. Slowly she descended until she felt him push against a barrier. Wide black eyes met hers but she alleviated his worries with a gentle smile. She had heard that it was always painful for a girl when her hymen was broken. Though she was scared, she was had confidence in her ability to endure pain. She had lost so much in her short time living and endured it all; surely losing her virginity wouldn't be so bad. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her wait in his lap, sheathing him inside her vaginal walls. The sensation she felt was worse than anything she had ever experienced before. She wanted to scream. She wanted to faint. She wanted it to all stop and for the pain to go away. However, her determination to see it through was too strong, so with a hardened resolve she would endure the pain.

"Oh shit you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! Hurry and get off so-" Natsu was silenced by her lips. A thin trail of saliva connected them together when she separated, a smile and deep blush adorning her features.

"I-it's ok Natsu. T-this is w-w-what happens for every girls first time. Just l-let me, g-get adjusted. Y-you're sort of big." Meredy hissed, slowly rocking her hips and letting her walls grew more accustomed to his proportions. Both of them moaned in rapture as her insides and his penis rubbed against one another. The aching pain had vanished and in its place was pure euphoria. Raising her hips, off his lap she shuddered in happiness as she dropped back onto his cock. Using her thighs to raise her body up and drop her back down had Meredy gain a silly grin on her face, one that Ultear recognized all too well. Like a green haired beauty he knew at the guild, Meredy rode Natsu like a cowgirl and his dick was the bull. Never one to sit out on the action he met her downward thrust with one of his own, matching her rhythm. With his thrust in synch with her own, she felt him knock against womb, the sensation causing her to cum on the spot. Ceasing her movements, she squeal in delight letting her juices flow from her entrance onto her thighs and his cock.

Natsu hadn't noticed that she had stop moving, his tunnel vision taking over as he pounded into her. The same intensity he had in battle he used in sex. A deep growl resonated in his throat when he sat up and grabbed Meredy around her waist, tightly squeezing her into his chest. His hands aimlessly wandered and glided across her sweaty, nubile form. Finding placement on her luscious booty, he cupped each cheek in his large palms and bounced her in his lap while simultaneously covering her neck in wet kisses.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Na-Natsu, you're amazing! Don't stop! Don't stop! F-fuck me harder! Oh oh God, I'm cumming again!" She flung her arms around his back and as she came for the second time in a matter of minutes, she dragged her nails his skin, inadvertently tearing the flesh.

"Gah! Shit, Meredy that hurts!" he cried, feeling all eight scratch marks on his back. Orgasm imminent, Meredy's walls clamped around his dick tightly. Biting his lip, Natsu fought the urge to cum.

"Natsu! Natsu! Ooooh God~! Aaaaah!" the woman screamed. Her whole body felt as though a current of electricity had just been shot through her. Tightly held in his strong grip, she convulsed once, then twice before finally going limp in his arms, head leaning against his shoulder. A shameless smile had appeared on her face with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth with drool dribbling on his shoulder. Her eyes had become glazed and her breathing had become ragged and wheezy.

"Na-Natsu?"

"Yeah, Meredy."

"Thank you. That…was…amazing." Using the last of her strength and energy to speak, the beautiful mage fell asleep in his arms. Hearing her light breathing, Natsu smiled and rubbed circles on her back. Instinctively, Meredy smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, her arms embracing him affectionately. It was safe to say that her first sexual encounter had been one she wouldn't soon forget.

Laying her onto the sand, Natsu pulled out of her snatch and chuckled when she whined at their disconnection. Mesmerized by her glistening flower, he saw how much he distended her and gave a silent apology at the pain she might have felt. Though he was satisfied that he could please he, he sighed in frustration. He had made her come twice, but since her magnificent blowjob, he hadn't came once.

Feeling slender arms embrace him from behind as well as a lush and bountiful bosom press against his back, he smirked knowing who it was. Turning his head towards the other woman, his lips collided with hers, their tongues meeting in a passionate clash. With one arm, Natsu picked her up and deposited her in his laugh drawing a flirtation giggle from the woman. Separating for air, the two gazed into each other's eyes, raw passion flowing between them. Sensing his penis below her split her labia apart, Ultear's face become flush with excitement. Playfully she rubbed her pussy on his shaft; letting her sexual secretions seep out her pussy and mix with Meredy's to make it easier for when he penetrated her, something she was heavily anticipating. Roughly grabbing her legs, Natsu let his hands roam up her thighs and along her sides before stopping at the underside of her perky breasts. Shooting him a seductive smirk, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ufufu, now that you're done with the appetizer are you ready for main course. I'll warn you, I can get rough." It was clear that her patience had run dry, her libido having turned the normally calm mage into a being of pure lust and desire. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and licked his upper lip and the tip of his nose.

Grinning madly, fangs shiny in the moonlight, Natsu cupped her breast and gripped her ass cheek in his palm with a loud smack. Pulling her flush against him, let out a growl that could have made Erza hot.

"Lady, just who the hell do you think you're talking to? I can handle rough, but can you handle me when I'm fired up."

"Hmmm, all I'm hearing is big talk. Why don't you put that mouth to better use?"

"Hehe, alright then. But I warned you."

xXx

**[A/N…well, sorry for the wait. Took me three days to get this to the way I wanted it to go. Had to rewrite about 80% of this and it's still not to my specifications but dammit I promised you people a story. I'm looking at next week for my other stories to be updated, but no promises. I'm done with that. Next chapter for Slaying by the Dozen, my bae Yukino makes an appearance. Read, follow, favorite, review or PM. You know the drill. Blaccdragon is out!]**

**[P.S. To those who don't know about the church shooting in Charleston, South Carolina, here in the United States, I would gladly appreciate it if you all would send a prayer out to the families who've been effected by this strategy. Doesn't matter if your black, white, purple, Muslim, Christian, Jew, or whatever. A prayer can be universal and can help those who need it most. Shit, even if you're an Atheist, it couldn't hurt to try. Thank you and God bless you all.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

**Warning: Lemon **

**Chapter 5**

**Where No Man Has Gone Before…Literally **

The scattered rays of sunlight that filtered into the room caused a lightly tanned body to stir under the covers. In an attempt to block the blinding evil that threatened to wake him, Natsu tossed over in the bed, pulling the covers over his head. _'Damn sun, I swear one of these days I'm gonna kick its ass and then we'll see who's laughing.'_ His diabolical plan to destroy the star came to a pause, however, when he felt movement that wasn't his own. The feeling of baby soft skin sliding over his torso forced him to pull the covers away. What he saw beneath them gave him the biggest wake-up call of his life.

Lying next to him with her head tucked below his arm was Kagura Mikazuchi, ace of Mermaid Heel and the only other woman besides Mirajane Strauss and Minerva Orland to match Erza Scarlet in strength and intimidation. If seeing the raven-haired swordswoman in his bed wasn't surprising enough for the flabbergasted dragon slayer, then the sight of her naked body cuddling against his own nude form brought Natsu close to being catatonic. _'Holy shit! Holy shit! What the fuck happened?!' _Wracking his brain for answers turned out to be a fatal mistake when the headache that ensued immediately after caused Natsu to cry out in pain and clutch his head. The searing pain between his ears felt as if his head was splitting in two.

Kagura, who heard his agonized outburst, awoke to find the dragon slayer clutching his head between his knees. Her amber eyes caught sight of his chiseled upper body that had the effect of running a shiver down her spine. Her nipples became hard like diamonds as they capped her luscious breasts and her pussy tingled with unadulterated lust. An attractive smile came over her full lips. Sliding behind him she agilely wrapped her slender arms around his waist, sensually pressing her breasts and hard nips into his shoulder blade. The soft pressure and the feeling of two hard points pressing into his back caused Natsu's formerly nonexistent libido to skyrocket. Turning his head to the side, he was face to face with Kagura. Blushing profusely at her hungry gaze, Natsu could do nothing as she grasped his growing erection under the blanket.

"Ara ara, good morning Natsu-kun," she spoke sultrily. Natsu had never been more confused in his life. Here was a woman who was as stern and prideful (not to forget vicious) as Erza, if not more. Her face was permanently set in a stoic expression that exuded unyielding confidence. Her courage and determination were unshakeable. She was the epitome of what a warrior stood for, but the person he was staring at now was a complete opposite from what he had come to expect. This Kagura, the one that was peering into his eyes as if he was a piece of meat and was stroking his cock with the skill of a pro, was something entirely different. _'What the hell happened yesterday?'_

"I want to thank you for yesterday." Kagura said as if reading his mind while she peppered his shoulder blade in a series of light kisses while her hand never lost its stroking rhythm on his cock. She took pleasure in watching Natsu shiver at her touch and when she heard the telltale sound of a grunt combined with the rope of sticky mess now covering her palm, her smirk increased tenfold as well as her level of desire. Pulling her hand from beneath the covers, she licked the viscous white fluid from her digits, savoring its pungent aroma and salty flavor. "You're delicious Natsu-kun," she whispered in his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

Stifling a moan, Natsu found his voice. "Uh, thanks I guess. Uh, K-Kagura?" he mumbled. Her weight disappeared from behind him but it reappeared in his lap. She pushed him down onto the bed, which in turn gave Natsu the chance to admire her incredible body. Her skin was flawless as she had a slight tan like him. Her taut stomach held no fat, only lean muscle with only a slight hint of her abs showing under her skin. Traveling down her stomach he nearly drooled when her hips flared out to the side giving Kagura's body the shape of a teardrop. A sexy teardrop. When his vision panned up, Natsu felt his mind short circuit the moment his onyx eyes fell upon Kagura's large and perky bosom. Her voluptuous pair were easily within the same realm as Erza's, Mirajane's and, dare he say it Lucy's fantastic racks. Her cute pink areolas capped her bodacious mountains, the hardened nubs pointing stiffly downward towards him. Tearing away from her supple and delectable flesh, Natsu narrowed his eyes at several red circular marks around and on each nipple. _'Did she get hurt?'_ he thought worriedly.

"What is it Natsu-kun?" she responded, laying down on his body, her more than generous chest flattening itself against his pecs. Once again, she assaulted his body with a flurry of butterfly kisses that had Natsu's mind fading.

'_Keep it together dammit!'_ "Uh, Kagura…ok before I say anything, can you promise not to get mad," he asked, feeling he needed to put that out there as a dark foreboding chill ran down his spine. For whatever reason, he felt that what he said next might be his last.

Lifting her head up, she rested her chin comfortably on Natsu's chest. Her golden eyes displayed so much affection and love as well as lust that Natsu's resolve began to crumble faster than Happy's whenever it came to fish. The thought of his little friend raised more questions but he would get to that later. Right now was the time to receive answers.

"Can you tell me…where the hell am I and…what the hell happened yesterday? Nothing is coming to mind and everything feels like a blur. I feel like I rode on a train, was kicked off and hit by a larger train. My head is killing me, we're both naked and- why are you looking at me like that?" he yelped in fear. The adoring expression that Kagura wore quickly fell away and replaced with her usual cold impassiveness. She lifted herself off his torso, her naked hips straddling his waist. Natsu shivered at the look she was giving him but for a completely different reason. "H-Hey I'm sorry if I pissed you off but…!"

For a brief moment, Natsu watched in terror as Kagura's being gave off a level of malevolence comparable to that of Erza whenever someone desecrated her favorite strawberry cake. His fright, however, would be short lived as just as quick as it came, the aura of death that surrounded Kagura shifted back into seduction. A lascivious grin graced itself over her lips and a devious twinkle came to her eyes.

"It's ok Natsu-kun, I completely understand," she assured him. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. He would live to see another day, at least for the moment. However, none of his questions had received a response. Before he repeat himself, the soft hand of Kagura took hold of his cum covered cock.

"If we were to retrace our steps, I'm sure your memories will come back to you." The heat that emanated from her scorching core was driving Natsu mad with desire. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to sheath himself into her sopping cunt; to feel her velvety walls tighten around his manhood and to hear her scream his name in jubilation while he fucked her into oblivion. _'Where did that come from?' _

"With that said, while don't we pick up where we left off last night. I'm sure that'll help jog your memory," she whispered sultrily. Slowly descending, she gasped when his bulbous head split her labia apart. Slowly she dropped her weight until her soft, doughy ass cheeks sat on his thighs. Both mages moaned in euphoria the instant his manhood bottomed out inside her tight, wet entrance. The way her inner muscles tightened around his member had Natsu feeling as if he was melting. Kagura was in no better shape. Immediately after taking the plunge Kagura mewled in rapture as her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. She had taken him to his base with his cockhead pushing forcefully against the entrance to her womb. Other than what the dragon slayer gave to her last night, it was the most pleasurable kiss she had ever received. Rubbing her hand tenderly on her sensitive mound before sending it further south to feel their connection, Kagura smiled dumbly at Natsu, a small trickle of drool traveling down her chin. "N-Natsu-kun…it feels s-so good…"she sighed happily. As she began to move her hips in a circular motion, his large dick stirring her insides, Natsu felt a rush come over him. All the memories of the day prior came to the forefront of his mind like a great deluge of scenes and images. Everything had become clear to him. Only a few words could describe the events from yesterday.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Dammit Happy, when I get home you're not getting any fish for a month!" Maneuvering to his right, Natsu narrowly dodged the strike of a tail while at the same time sending curses to his feline companion. Sending a wave of flames towards his opponent, Natsu jumped behind a large rock just as the ground beneath where he once stood exploded sending debris everywhere.

Natsu's day had started slow. With Erza out on a mission, Levy and Lucy having ventured out into Magnolia to do some shopping, and Gray being on a mission with Juvia (like he would have gone to him in the first place), Natsu found himself incredibly bored. He had asked Lisanna if she wanted to hang out but to his dismay, she was too preoccupied with helping Mirajane service the guild after Kinana came down with a mild sickness. Having no other option, he went to the board to find a mission to entertain him. Luckily enough for him he found one concerning a large serpent that had been terrorizing a local fishing town. The beast's presence in their lake forced them to become extremely hesitant in the water and fishing had come to a complete standstill. A few bold villagers banded together to fight the creature but it proved to be too formidable for them thus ending in their demise. With the chance of saving a helpless village, collecting a pretty penny worth 300,000 jewel, and the chance to cure his boredom, Natsu saw this mission as a god send.

**XXx Flashback in the Flashback (didn't mean to do the Inception crap but I already wrote it in)**

"Hehe, easy money! Yo Mira!" the dragonslayer called excitedly to the beautiful barmaid. Giving him her famously bright smile, Mira read over the request. "Oooh sounds exciting." She cheerfully spoke out.

"Hell yeah, nothing like a good mission to good the old blood pumping! Ain't that right Happy?" Hearing no response, Natsu looked to the seat next to him. Then to his shoulder. Then finally under his legs but still no sign of his blue friend. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he turned to a smiling Mira who pointed to a nearby table. Following her finger, Natsu sighed at the sight of Happy once again attempting to woo the shrewish Carla. "Ah, geez," the rosette sighed in apathy. Sometimes he felt bad for the little guy.

"I think its sweet how Happy never gives up on love," Mira chirped. "You could learn a thing or two from him Natsu."

"Like how to get rejected in a thousand and one different ways. No thanks Mira, I'm good."

"Natsu, don't be mean!" Mira scolded, lightly slapping her friend's shoulder.

"What, I'm just saying! Look at her! Sure, she might be nicer about it than she was before, but she still rejects him. Did you know she once took the fish he caught for her and smacked him with it before he could even finish? If that's not heartless I don't know what is!" Natsu told her. Right after being hit with the present he offered her, Happy left the guild to find another fish all the while oblivious to Natsu who watched the exchange between his best friend and the female exceed with pained look on his face. Apparently, to the blue cat, he had insulted Carla with such a poor quality of fish and that was why she smacked him: it wasn't worthy enough. _'Oh, Happy…'_

"Well some girls are just more guarded than others. Sometimes it's just the way they are and sometimes they've been hurt so much they're afraid to let others in," the bartender informed him. Looking at her skeptically, Natsu rose an eyebrow, and posed a question.

"Well how will a guy know which one she is? Because this," he nodded to the table where his adopted son was laying on his knees, clearly rejected, with a stern faced Carla looming over him and an apologetic Wendy by his side trying to elevate his dashed spirits, "…is becoming painful to watch. More so when Gray strips," he shuddered.

"Why are you watching him strip in the first place?" Eavesdropping on the conversation, Lisanna couldn't stop herself from messing with her childhood friend before walking over to the other side of the guild to take a table's order.

"Don't start with me Lisanna!" Natsu growled out, shaking a fist in her direction.

"Ufufu, calm down Natsu, she's only teasing you." Reaching over the counter she took his fist into her hand and pulled it back to his side. A small blush appeared on her cheeks when she did. While leaning over the bar, her breasts grazed Natsu's back but to her relief and slight indignation the dragon slayer seemed to have not even noticed it. "To answer your question though, it depends on if you're the right guy. If a girl is comfortable enough around you, she'll let you in. But if you're not, well…" she droned off.

"So if a girl is comfortable around a guy, she'll let him in. And if she's not she won't huh. I think I get it. So does that mean Carla isn't comfortable around Happy?" he questioned.

"Happy? Oh no, she's definitely comfortable around him," Mira smiled. Yet again Natsu's right brow rose in confusion.

"So why isn't she letting him in?"

"Because some girls like playing hard to get. A little cat and mouse to see how far the guy is willing to go for her."

"But they're both cats. So who's the mouse? Is it Happy? Carla? Wait cats eat mice! She's gonna eat Happy! No! Little buddy, I'll save you!" Right as Natsu shot out of his seat to save his friend from a fate worse than death, a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back down. "Mira what are you doing, I have to save Happy!"

"Happy's fine Natsu, he's not in any real danger," the demon mage assured him.

"But you said…!"

"It's only an idiom Natsu."

"What you call me!" Mirajane sighed in exhaustion, her index and middle finger rubbing her temples. It wasn't even noon and she was already developing a headache. They usually came whenever a fight started with Natsu at its epicenter but the fire mage was known for his surprises.

"Natsu, please, calm down. Carla isn't going to eat Happy. I know why don't you bring him along on the mission?"

"I would but whenever he gets like that, it's hard to convince him to leave Carla. It's like pulling teeth with him. Even if I did bring him with me, I'd have to listen to him babble on about Carla until we got to sleep but even that doesn't work all the time because he talks in his sleep." Exasperated, Natsu dragged his hand through his mop of unruly pink hair. Pulling his jacket sleeve to force him to face her, Mira offered him a tender smile and a proposition.

"Well, how's about Lisanna and I look after him while you're gone." She leaned in close and cupped her hand to her mouth and his ear. "That way we can stop Carla from ever eating him since you're so worried," she teased. Chuckling himself, Natsu gave her a wide grin.

"Thanks Mira, you're the best. Lisanna too," he smiled.

"Don't let Lucy or Erza hear that, they might get jealous," she winked while cleaning the counter with a slight pink dust on her cheeks. Natsu rose and eyebrow at her statement. "Why would they get jealous?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Natsu, now go on and get. That lake monster isn't going to fight itself is it?"

"Ha you're right! Tell Happy for me ok!" Bolting out his seat Natsu set off for the door. "I'm getting fired up!"

"What's got him so excited?" Lisanna asked her sister, her eyes glued to the doors. Handing her a piece of paper with a list of orders on them, she took a seat at the bar.

"What doesn't get Natsu excited?" Mira lightheartedly giggled before leaving for the kitchen to prepare the list of orders. Watching her sister disappear behind the doors, Lisanna lent onto the table, her delicate chin placed in her hand and her eyes staring longingly at the guild's double doors. The gleaming smile of her childhood friend flashed in her thoughts bringing a small blush to her soft features.

"So full of energy…ufufu it's just one of the things that makes him so amazing." Shaking her head to clear up any more thoughts of the dragonslayer, Lisanna immediately went back to work, hurrying over to a table to jot down their order before taking it back to Mirajane.

* * *

"Dammit why won't this thing go down?!" Natsu had long since regretted not brining Happy. The Exceed could have used his Aria magic and max speed to aid him in dodging the serpent's swift attacks and given him the advantage from the sky. For a creature of such large size, it was surprisingly quick, especially in the water.

Sprinting along the edge of the lake, Natsu spewed a torrent of flames at the creature. Hearing a pained cry, Natsu smirked for the first time since arriving at the lake, glad that he was finally able to wound the beast after what felt like hours. If it hadn't been for his damned motion sickness in boats, he could have finished the mission quicker but due to his one weakness and the serpent's tendency to stay situated in the middle of the lake and its stealth in the water, Natsu had a difficult time landing a hit while being anchored on land.

"One hit won't take it down. Damn, I can barely get anything going. If I swim out there to fight it, it'll pick me apart in the water. My best bet is staying near the shore but this is taking way to fucking long." Staring determinedly at the creature, Natsu inhaled deeply before letting off another bout of flames that licked the surface of the water. When the flames dispersed, the serpent was gone. Using his keen vision, Natsu looked for any abnormalities on the surface of the water to find any indication of where the serpent might be. Just as he was scanning the west side of the vast lake, Natsu shielded himself from a large body of water coming down on him from his blind spot. Looking up, his eyes grew wide at the sight of the monster looming over him. Opening its maw the serpent spat a stream of greenish fluid at the surprised mage. Due to putting his body through strenuous training combined with the innumerable life and death battles he'd been through Natsu's reflexes were too quick for the beast as he narrowly avoided the close assault. Missing its target, the fluid landed on the ground instead. Natsu stood shocked as he watched the ground melt under the unknown substance but he ignored it for now. Taking advantage of the creature's opening, Natsu gathered a large amount of flames in both of his hands.

"_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_ The ball of fire exploded upon impact with the serpent sending it flying into the lake. When it resurfaced, Natsu smiled tauntingly at the beast, taking pride in seeing the fresh and numerous burns on its body that looked to be putting it in a great deal of pain. "Ha, is that all you got!"

"Who's there?"

Natsu's ears twitched at the familiar voice. Their monotonous tone reminded him of Erza but it didn't have the same underlying warmth that the red head possessed. Turning his head, Natsu saw the only other woman besides Mirajane to match the knight in combat: Kagura Mikazuchi.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one to have registered her presence. The serpent leered at the new arrival. Quick as lightning, it rose from out of the water and shot another stream of fluid right at its new target.

Without even looking in its direction or unsheathing her blade, Kagura slashed her sword downward. The speed and intensity used to swipe her blade was so strong it caused a sharp blade of wind to manifest which cleaved the fluid in half causing both streams to fly on either side of her. Natsu could only watch in amazement at the woman's skill and power. _'She's a badass!'_

"Are you having trouble's Natsu-san?" she asked, calmly walking towards paying the serpent no mind at all. Coming out of his star struck stupor, Natsu crossed his arms and snorted in irritation. "As if! I was just about to turn that thing into crispy fish sticks…errr snake sticks I guess. I don't think it's a fish…I think."

"Doesn't matter, as long as the mission is complete and the citizens are safe," Kagura spoke out. Listening to her talk, Natsu grew curious.

"Wait, did you accept this mission too?"

"Indeed. Actually this village isn't too far from Mermaid Heel, about half a day's journey by foot but now is not the time for that, we need to destroy this foul creature." Her eyes sharpened as her warrior mentality took over. The woman reminded Natsu so much of Erza it was uncanny.

"Natsu-san, you may go back to the village and report to them that the mission is complete. I will be finished shortly." Without waiting for a response, Kagura walked off towards the shore. However before she could take three steps, she was turned back around to face an irate dragon slayer.

"The hell you mean go back?! This is my mission! I came here first, so I call dibs on beating snake face!" he hollered. Unfazed by his anger, and coolly wiping her cheek of the small amount of his spittle that hit her, Kagura pushed him away and smoothed out her blazer.

"I appreciate the work you have done thus far but seeing how you haven't defeated this monster yet, I can only assume it has proven to be too much for you. Now I ask, you again, go back to the village and…"

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me?" he interrupted her. His tone had hardened, not at all liking the way she tried to dictate him after just arriving on _his_ mission.

"Does it matter?" she replied, her tone taking on a sharp edge. The two mages glared daggers at each other, neither willing to back down to the other, yet Natsu contemplating it. Her stance, her personality, the way her amber orbs gave a glimpse of his death by her sword; it all reminded him of Erza. It both fascinated and terrified him, more so the latter.

'I'm not backing down! I'm not backing down!' he chanted rhythmically in his mind.

"I won't tell you again…" Mermaid Heel's ace warned.

"Good because I'm tired of listening. I took this mission and I intend to see it through. I wouldn't be able to call myself a Fairy Tail wizard if I backed out on a mission and let a wizard from another guild complete it. I don't care who you are or how strong you are, I'm doing this!" Brushing past her, their shoulders knocking against each other, Natsu gathered flames in his right hand and shot a large fireball towards the serpent. Like many times before, the serpent ducked under water.

"Dammit! Fight me fair and square you bastard!" Natsu raged.

"Hmm, please tell me this isn't what you've been doing this whole time? Blindly firing your magic at it, knowing full well that has a large area to use for means of escape." Kagura spoke, her voice dripping with condescendence.

"For your information, I've hit it a couple of times. Those burn marks…that was all me!" He said proudly, jamming his thumb into his chest. Kagura gazed at Natsu blankly, which had the effect of making him nervous due to how similar she looked to Erza. Letting an exasperated sigh escape her lips, Kagura walked until she stood at the shore. Natsu watched her carefully, the swordswoman taking deep breathes. His eyes suddenly grew wide when he felt an immense source of magic power emanate from her, her body glowing a dark blue.

"Gravity Change!" Immediately after the words left her mouth, the water flew into the air. Locking onto the serpent's magic power Kagura let the lake fall back into the water leaving the serpent suspended in the air. "Archenemy-Slash!" In an instant, Kagura was on the other side of the serpent with her right hand and sword outstretched. The creature had no time to wail or hiss in pain before the lower half of its body fell away into the water. Landing on the other side of the shore, Kagura glanced over her shoulder and smirked at the gob smacked expression on Natsu's face.

"I told you I could handle it," she taunted. Shaken out of his stupor, Natsu's features set themselves into a grimace but soon morphed into a pout. Childishly he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble into the lake.

"Dammit, I wanted to do that. That bastard had been giving me trouble all day," he groaned, eyes focused in on the pool of blood forming in the water.

"Well, I'm sorry I took your mission. Would it be fair of me to give you the reward," the amber-eyed beauty offered. Stealing glance in his peripheral, Natsu snorted.

"Nah, its fine. You keep it. You beat it, so you've earned it."

"You're a very kind man Natsu Dragneel. Understanding too."

"Hehehe, thanks. And you're not too bad yourself. Now I see why Erza calls you her sister. You're just as scary strong as she is," he chuckled. A crimson blush coated Kagura's cheeks at the comparison to her savior. She ducked her head to keep him from seeing face and the goofy smile that adorned it. Natsu stared at Kagura questioningly, wondering what was making her act so weird when all of a sudden he saw something that caught his attention. Slowly but surely, the serpent was using the last of its strength to slither out of the water. Natsu gasped when he watched the beast spew its corrosive acid towards them.

"Kagura look out!" Being pushed back none to gently, Kagura yelped when her bottom and the back of her head hit the hard ground. She rose to chastise the dragon slayer but her words were caught in her throat. Her eyes wavered with emotion when she saw his back. The material of his coat had been burned away from the acid giving her a clear view of his back, which was sporting a large burn. His flesh was peeling and blood ran down his back like a river. So choked up at what she was seeing, Kagura couldn't even let out a scream as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Good…you're ok…" Natsu rasped. He took deep breathes to keep his mind off the searing pain. Natsu turned around and directed an evil grin at the bisected serpent. "Looks like I get to finish my mission after all." Bearing the pain, Natsu unleashed his strongest spell, "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Whipping his arms in a circular motion, Natsu expelled a large torrent of flames that ripped along the shore tearing up the terrain in its path. The sounds of the creatures agonizing screeches slowly died away before being snuffed out altogether. When the smoke settle, the only thing left to see besides the embers Natsu's spell left in its wake was a large scorch mark where the creature laid. Smirking at his accomplice, Natsu gave Kagura the piece sign. "Didn't I tell you I was going to finish the mission?"

At that moment, Natsu succumbed to his injuries and fell over. Reacting quickly, Kagura gathered him in her arms. As she held him close to her body, his head on her shoulder, Kagura let her tears fall freely.

"You idiot! Why did you do that! Why?" she screamed.

"You're…the idiot." Kagura stared owlishly at the injured mage cradled in her arms. "That thing would have turned you into a melted candle…if I didn't do something."

"So you take the attack?! What sense does that make?!" she yelled in anger. None of it was directed toward him. All of her discontent was directed towards herself for being weak and letting someone as kind as Natsu take the brunt of such fatal attack.

"It makes all the sense in the world. I may not…know you all that well but…I know that you're important to other people. Your guild needs you…Erza loves you like a sister…and I know without you…many people will be sad. That's reason enough to push you out the way." Natsu would say no more as he sunk into unconsciousness. Kagura's tears continued to fall on his head as her mind processed his words. A light blush covered her cheeks with a warm smile playing across her lips.

"Hmm, for a dunce you just the right words to say."

* * *

Finally coming to, Natsu found himself in an infirmary but he immediately knew it wasn't Fairy Tail's. Sitting up in bed, he grimaced at the sharp pain that erupted from his back. _'Shit, I forgot. That damn snake got me good. Wait a minute, where's Kagura!?' _Ignoring the small tremors of pain in his back, he turned his upper body in hopes of catching a glimpse of the swordswoman. What he did find was several gift baskets by his bed along with a bouquet of balloons wishing for him to 'Get Better Soon' and the like.

"Natsu. Are you awa…Natsu!" Switching his vision from the baskets and pulling his arm away from one filled with confectionary delights, Natsu switched his focus to the new occupant in the room.

"Hey hey, what's up Millianna," he greeted the cheerful cat woman. In her excitement, Millianna jumped across the room, landing on his bed while throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Natsu would have returned the kind gesture if it wasn't for his back landing roughly on the bed forcing him to yell out in pain.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" Millianna exclaimed apologetically, quickly letting him go and opting to stand by his bed for safety reasons. Natsu managed to give her a shaky smile as he once again sat himself up. To keep his composure and from alerting her to his pain he took a few deep breathes. No longer feeling the need to scream his lungs out, he looked back at her with his trademark grin.

"Never better! So what's up?"

"What's up? You saved Kagura and nearly got yourself killed you idiot, that's what's up!" the cat girl screeched in irritation putting her gloved fists on her wide hips.

"Oooh. So Kagura's ok?" he questioned, ignoring her anger. Crossing her arms under bikini clad bust, Millianna sighed heavily. 'In one ear and out the other. I don't know how Erza does it.'

"Yes, she's ok. She's actually outside right now. She's been worried sick you know," she chastised him.

"Why? Wait, how long have I been out?"

"About two days…" she said sadly.

"What! Two days!"

"Yeah. If Kagura hadn't gotten you here in time, the doctor said that you might not make it. Whatever was in that serpent's acid or venom or whatever didn't just burn you, it was making you sick. Luckily we had a cure on hand."

Natsu reached his hand behind his back and was shocked to feel skin. His skin. There were a few new scars but other than that, his back felt perfectly fine, as if he was never injured to begin with. _'Damn, whoever they have is good.'_

"The doctor we have on stand by for the guild had an elixir that is helps the body heal quicker. Essentially its regeneration. She said with injuries like yours you would be out of commission for a few days, but apparently she didn't get the memo about the Salamander." Millianna gave him a wink while sporting a fierce smirk and lightly pink cheeks. Natsu chuckled and smirked back.

"Ain't nothing taking me down until I see Igneel again." Throwing his covers to the side, Natsu tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up only to fall back down but fortunately, Millianna caught him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you should stay in bed. You're still weak," she said out of worry. Pushing off her, Natsu stood at his full height. He stretching his limbs to relieve any stiffness. The pain in his back made him grimace but he ignored it.

"I'll take a rain check on that. I got something to do first; well two things actually."

"Which are?" the cat like female questioned shifting her weight onto one foot, hand on her hip and her eyes following him as he took his clothes in hand.

"One, find Kagura…" he started.

"And two?"

"Find something to eat because I'm freaking starving." As if to prove his point his stomach let out a growl that frightened Millianna enough to jump back.

"Hey, we didn't go and buy you those fruit baskets for nothing," she reminded him, pointing at the group of baskets lying near his bed.

"Oh I'll eat those, I'm just going to get some more. Want to join me," he offered. Millianna's body tensed up as well as feeling a rush of blood flow to her face. 'Is he asking me out?' "Since I'm in your town, and I don't know my way around, I need somebody to point me towards a good place to eat," he smiled putting his hand behind his head. Millianna nearly fell on her face. 'Should've known.'

"Sure, I'll come but you're paying for my portion," she demanded turning around to give him privacy as he changed.

"What? Why!"

"Because I said so, that's why, mister."

"Geez man, Gildarts was right. Pretty girls are nothing but trouble," he mumbled 'quietly'. Yet again Millianna's face turned cherry red.

"W-w-what d-did you just say?!" she stammered.

"Nothing." Gingerly pulling on his one sleeved jacket so that he wouldn't aggravate his back, Natsu zipped it up and made his way to the door. "You coming?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the duo to find Kagura. The woman had isolated herself at a table in the guild's hall. A dark cloud of gloom hung over. The atmosphere was so heavy around her; one would think she was using her magic without her realizing it. Though Millianna was hesitant in approaching her, Natsu went in undeterred, his infamous smile plastered on his face. Sensing a presence come her way Kagura refused to lift her head from her arms; it wasn't until she felt the same presence take root in the seat in front of her. She had lifted her head to chew them out, demanding to be left to her pitying, but the moment her eyes met Natsu's cheerful expression her face exploded in a crimson blush that could make her adoptive sister's hair proud.

"N-N-Natsu-san. W-what are you doing here," she stammered awkwardly, praying for her the rapid beating of her heart to cease before it burst from her chest like a jack in the box.

"Just wanted to tell you thanks for saving my ass. Millianna gave me the run down on what happened." With how energetic and lively Natsu was, no one would have thought that less than twenty-four hours ago he was teetering between this world and the next. No one, except for Kagura.

"I don't deserve your praise. I nearly got you killed," she said dejectedly.

"But you saved me in the end," Natsu retorted.

"After putting you in grave danger to begin with." Her voice and emotion began to rise.

"That doesn't matter. I'm perfectly fine now." The sound of someone coughing behind him caused a pink blush to paint his cheeks. He didn't need to know that Millianna was standing directly behind him, her hazelnut colored eyes staring down on him with skepticism. "Ok, maybe not perfect, but I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. My back isn't melting so no harm done." That was the last straw for the blazer-sporting female.

"How can you say that after I did? I nearly got you killed! If I hadn't let my guard down…if I had made certain that the serpent was killed you…you wouldn't have had to go through that. To you it may not be a big deal but to me…it definitely is." Tearing her eyes away from his face, she hung her head in shame. "Failure can lead to many things, even death. I don't want my weakness to be the cause of someone dying. Not ever."

Silence hung over the hall as their private conversation became a guild spectacle. Never had they seen Kagura look and sound so weak and vulnerable. Only Millianna knew how emotional Kagura could be when it came to her older brother Simon, but to see her so affected by what happened to Natsu was a surprise. All the members in the guild wanted to console the woman, knowing that she must be having a hard time coping with what had transpired the other day. All of them, except the lone male sitting directly across from her.

"Are you done?" Kagura whipped her head up to face Natsu, shocked to see his face set in an impassive expression. The females in the guild were beside themselves in anger at how callous he sounded. Could he not see how broken she was after causing him such an injury. Millianna wanted to speak up for the rest of them but Natsu spoke up before she could get a word out.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Shit, I can't tell you how many times I've screwed up and how I've gotten somebody I care about hurt, or even worse. On my hands and feet, I can name people from my guild who have messed up and nearly gotten somebody killed. Yeah, they've acted like you, gotten depressed and feel like running away from it, but they didn't. They faced their mistakes head on. My point is everyone screws up. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, and nobody in this guild, my guild, the next town over or even in this world is perfect. What we are is human. We always make mistakes and we all have weaknesses. The thing about mistakes and weaknesses though is that…" Leaning over the table, he placed his hand over her smaller one. Flipping it over so her palm faced the ceiling, he slowly curled her fingers into a fist. "…we can learn from them and grow stronger. We can improve upon those weaknesses and learn from our mistakes in order to improve as a person. Perfection may sound like a pipe dream, but each time you learn from what you've done wrong and do better because of it, I'd like to think you move a little bit closer to being perfect. You say you don't want something like what happened to me to happen to anyone else right?" Kagura nodded slowly, hanging onto his every word. Raising her fist to eye level, Natsu pulled away, leaving the swordswoman internally sulking at the lack of warmth. "Take what happened as a learning tool. Just remember to pay attention and make sure that whatever you kill stays dead ok," he joked.

All anger towards Natsu instantly fell apart giving way to adoration and respect. His words spoke with such truth and held so much volume that it was hard to fathom that it came from the mouth of a man that was notorious for being immensely thickheaded. In a few sentences, he had taught them something that only life could. Rather than lament on your mistakes, learn from them. Do not be put off by your weakness when you can improve upon it. The best way to live your life is to let go of the control you think you have and just let the chips fall. This had become something that Kagura had lost sight of as she tried to have control over everything in her life in order to shield herself from ever feeling the type of pain she felt when her village was destroyed and when she heard the news about Simon being dead. Yet another characteristic of hers that reminded Natsu of Erza.

Kagura let Natsu's words of wisdom sink it. _'He's right. He's absolutely right. I shouldn't let this one instance sway me. I can't go back and change things, meaning the only thing I can do now is learn from what I have done wrong and make sure to never let it, or anything similar, happen to those around me.' _

"Thank you Natsu. I guess I really needed that," Kagura smiled, oblivious to the dark red blush on her face. Sending her a toothy grin, Natsu replied. "Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me," rising form the table, Natsu clutched his stomach in agony, "I'm about to find something to eat before my stomach eats itself!" Laughter echoed throughout the hall at his words. It was certainly a welcomed change of pace given how melancholy the atmosphere in the guild was before.

Standing behind Natsu, completely forgotten by the dragon slayer, Millianna wore a mischievous grin. _'Why not kill two birds with one stone.'_

Skipping in front of Natsu, she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him back onto the bench. Ignoring the titillating feeling of his muscular bicep against her bosom, she forged on with her plan.

"I just got the best idea. Why don't you two go out for dinner together?" she chirped excitedly. Much to Kagura's relief the other guild members resumed their regular business; otherwise, they would have seen her face become the same shade as a chili pepper. Natsu on the other hand, he was unfazed by the neko's statement.

"M-M-Millianna! W-what are you saying?!" Kagura screeched.

"What I'm saying is why don't you two go out and have some fun. I mean, it's the least you can do for poor old Natsu here after getting him hurt. And a growing boy needs to eat," Millianna purred.

"She's right you know," Natsu backed her up with a devious gleam in his eye, the same one he had when he tricked Lucy into becoming his partner. The same twinkle in his eye was also present in Millianna and that was what forced Kagura's hand. Lowering her head so that no one would see how flushed her face was, she muttered an ok. Squealing in delight, Millianna jumped up in down in her seat accidently bumping against Natsu, but he didn't mind, he was getting a possible free meal thanks to her.

"That's great! Oooh, but we need to get you something nice to wear! We can't possibly go out in that." She gestured at her friend's white blazer, skirt and pantyhose.

"W-why not?" Kagura thought she looked more than decent enough. The lecherous gazes, catcalls and date proposals that came her way on the streets should be proof enough. Apparently in Millianna's eyes it wasn't.

"No, no, no! For a night out, you need something…more. And I think I have something in your size! Oooh, this is so exciting, come on Kagura-chan!" Without waiting for her reply, Millianna sprang from her seat and snatched Kagura's from her, ignoring the thrashing warrior and pulling her with strength neither of them thought she possessed.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do?! I'm still hungry!" Natsu's pleas were ignored as the two females were already out the guild. Sighing in despair, he leaned back in his seat, staring blankly up at the rafters. "Man I'm hungry. I wonder what's happening at Fairy Tail?"

"If you're that bored, we could entertain you." Turning his head to see who was talking, Natsu's eyebrows rose when he saw the other members of Team Mermaid Heel: the chubby yet spunky Risley Law, the easy going Arana Webb, and the lovable country hick Beth Vanderwood. "Come on, we're bored too. And we could help prepare you for your date with Kagura-chan in the meantime," Arana insisted, her dark eyes lustfully eating up Natsu's figure. When she reached his exposed torso, she sensually licked her lips causing Natsu to become slightly nervous under her hungry stare.

Being the outgoing and trustful person he was Natsu saw no problem with hanging with the trio. Though he never formerly met them before, from what he saw of them at the Games they seemed nice enough and if Kagura and Millianna trusted them then so could he.

"Well ok then, looks like I'm coming with you guys."

* * *

"Millianna, I really don't think none of this is needed." Sitting on her friend's bed in their guild's dormitory, Kagura pleaded with her once more. Her appeals, however, were met with silence, as the brown haired tube mage rifled through her walk in closet, tossing shirts, skirts, dresses and anything that wasn't the perfect outfit meant for Kagura. This would go on for the next few minutes, Kagura actually becoming tired, before Millianna squealed in glee.

"I found it! I found it! See, isn't it super cute?" Kagura blushed at the dress in her hands, obviously uncomfortable with its lack of cover.

"Don't you think it's too…?"

"Sexy? That's the point, Kagura-chan!" Millianna interjected. Pulling her friend up by her arm, she pulled her towards her vanity mirror and held the dress in front of Kagura's body. "You look so beautiful in this!" she praised. Though she wouldn't say it, and she hated vanity as much as the next person, Kagura couldn't deny her exuberant friend's claims. She did look good. For a quick second she imaged what Natsu's reaction would be when he saw her in the cute little number. Feverishly shaking her head of such an absurd thought, she looked back in the mirror and to her friend in its reflection. Seeing the stars in Millianna's deep brown eyes melted her heart. She couldn't possibly say no but not without a few conditions.

"Fine, I'll wear it," she conceded.

"Yay!" Millianna cheered.

"But on one condition," Kagura smirked, turning around. Millianna felt her blood run cold and a deep chill run up her spine at the raven-haired beauties expression. The wicked look in her amber eyes spoke volumes.

"W-what is it," the cat like female swallowed thickly, her smile twitching in anxiety.

"If I'm wearing this," she waved her gloved hand in front of the dress, "then you are too?"

"What? Why?" Millianna questioned befuddled by her words.

"Easy…" Walking through the other woman's doorway, Kagura looked over her shoulder. "…you're coming with me." Saying that, Kagura turned and walked down the hall towards her own room. Millianna stood as still as a statue, processing what she had just heard before it finally dawned on her. "EHHHHH!?"

* * *

A deep growl that shook the walls escaped Natsu after he spilt his seed into Kagura's abused and tightening pussy. Her face was the same shade of red as her maidenhood and just as wet. An ahegao expression plastered itself on her face; the look was so shameful that if she were to see it herself, she would never show her face in the light of day again. However none of that mattered to her as the only thing that she cared for at the moment was making love to the man she loved and having the contents of his balls fill her awaiting womb. Feeling his warm essence flow inside her and seep out of her and run down her thighs, Kagura was felt an unknown wave of happiness come over her. Taking in a raspy breath, she collapsed onto the bed, her arms giving way underneath her leaving her large breasts to cushion her fall. When she fell so did her hips forcing Natsu's penis to slide out of her confines of her snatch with a wet pop letting more of his semen flow out and onto the sheets, dirtying them even further.

Natsu wiped the sweat from his brow while he sat back on his heels. Earlier he would have been hesitant in going any further with the exhausted woman laid out in front of him even if she was eager to please. But the moment his memories came to him like a crashing wave, all trepidation was gone giving Natsu the courage to do what he had felt like doing the moment he saw her naked body sprawled next to his: fuck her brains out. Finally catching his breath, he looked down and smirked at the renowned swordswoman who was currently twitching uncontrollable, riding out the after effects of a mind-blowing orgasm, courtesy of yours truly. Natsu allowed his eyes to drift along her sweaty body, licking his lips at how alluring she looked even when wet before letting his eyes linger on pussy and her puckered anus that were convulsing erratically.

"Hehehe, you ok there? I tried to be gentle," he chuckled, hovering over her immobile form. When she finally recovered, Kagura turned over and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, the dragon slayer wearing a shit-eating grin that made her heart flutter.

"You're a bad liar." Her amber colored eyes twinkled with mirth, obviously having no qualms at being handled a little roughly. "Hehehe, nothing gets by you. So, you ready for another round. I don't want to hurt you, you know," the dragon slayer asked anxiously with a mix of humor. The response to his question was a deep passionate kiss that involved a lot of tongue and a lot of saliva. Pulling away to breathe, Kagura let one hand go from around his neck and used it to grab at her favorite toy dangling like a pendulum between his legs. Giving him a few strokes, she positioned his dick at her back entrance.

"Haven't you learned that I'm not that easy to subdue?" Raising her hips, she shuddered at the sensation the head of his penis gave her when it pressed against her anus.

"Well then, seems like might have to step my game up then." Not giving a moment's notice he crashed his lips into hers, effectively muffling her screams of pain and pleasure when he finally penetrating, thus starting a completely new romp between the sheets.

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the long ass update on this story. Took me a minute to get this chapter just right and I refuse to give the readers some half-ass bullshit. You guys demanded Kagura so I gave you Kagura. I hope I stuck to her personality because it was hard writing in her speech and idiosyncrasies. Overall, I think I did a good job, I think. The next chapter will be up soon, and spoiler alert, its Yukino. My baby girl. My booboo. The girl I wish Natsu would end up with but sadly Hashima won't do it, damn him. Like always read, review, favorite, follow the story. Post in the reviews who you want to see Natsu with next or PM me (no crossovers). Blaccdragon out!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

**Warning: Lemon **

**Chapter 6**

**Not What You Were Expecting**

* * *

"I'm seeing it but I'm still having a hard time believing it," Lucy Heartfilia muttered lowly, the busty teen's brown eyes glued to her open bathroom.

"You're not the only one Lucy; I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it as well," Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet, commented as she too stared into her teammates bathroom, a ghost of a smile present on her beautiful features.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" The target of their gazes, Natsu Dragneel, shot them an aggravated glare, not at all appreciating how they ogled him as if he was an animal in a zoo. The pink haired fire mage was currently in the middle of buttoning up his black and red flannel shirt. To complete the outfit he wore a pair of tight black jeans, which he had tucked into his boots. Hanging around his shoulders was a black tie and underneath his shirt, wrapped around his waist, was his father's scarf. Appearances rarely mattered to Natsu, but even he had to admit that he looked good for his evening out with his girlfriend. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard right: Natsu Dragneel going on a date.

"I still say he forced her into it. How else cold flame brain possibly get someone like her to…?" Before Gray could finish his statement, a fist courtesy of Natsu connected with his jaw that sent him hurdling into the wall behind him. The force of the impact was great enough to leave a body outline with a series of cracks spreading out in every direction. So accustomed to her teammates acts of physical violence towards one another that usually ended with the wanton destruction of something (or everything) in their general area, Lucy didn't even flinch at the damage done to her apartment. Rather than stress herself out over the damage done, the blonde simply took to planning out which job on the request board would pay for the repairs as well as practice the inevitable speech she would give to tell her landlady explaining how her wall now had a body print on it.

Standing on his feet in his signature pose, the Ice-Make wizard readied himself to retaliate but came to an immediate pause when he felt the temperature in the room fluctuate from scorching hot to bone chillingly cold.

"Gray…"Erza, who situated herself on Lucy's bed, crossed her arms and switched one leg to the other in impatience. Wearing a glare that seemed to peer into one's very soul, she made no move to hinder his next action but spoke with such volume and authority that it was evident that if he were continue, pain and suffering would befall him. Gray did not have to be a genius to know that she was glaring a hole in the side of his head; he could practically feel her eyes boring into his skull.

On the other end of the room, Natsu growled at his rival in contempt. He had wanted to continue his assault and pound the callous ice mage into the floorboards but he found himself stymied by his fellow, and favorite, dragon slayer. "Thanks Wendy," he said with a warm smile brining a blush to spread over the young Sky Maiden's cheeks.

"It's no problem at all. You wouldn't want to look dirty for Yukino-san," she reminded him, flashing him her own charming smile which soothe him of his earlier anger.

"Hehehe, good point." Gently ruffling her hair, he stepped back into the bathroom. For a brief period, he thought about styling his hair differently but decided it was fine as is, remembering a comment Yukino had made about his hair was one of things she liked about him. Shifting focus, he tried his hand at tying his tie but quickly grew frustrated at how hard it was.

After watching her partner fail his fourth attempt and nearly sear the tie out of anger, Lucy took it upon herself to help him. The years of watching her mother do the task for her father paid off as she effortlessly tied the tie in the time it took him to blink. Sighing in relief, Natsu smiled down at her. "Thanks Luce, the thing was a nightmare."

"Mmm hmmm, just make sure you behave yourself tonight and that you treat Yukino like a princess. Don't give me a reason to kick your ass. Got it?" To drive her point across she pulled on his tie with enough force to bring him down to her eye level, nearly choking him in the process. A lone bead of sweat trickled down Natsu's nape. Spending so much time around Erza and Mirajane prompted Lucy to develop her own glare, one that easily matched those possessed by the two most fearsome females in Fairy Tail, if not all of Fiore. Acknowledging how far she had come in the battle against Tartaros and how dedicated she was to the promises she made, either they be to someone else or herself, Natsu didn't have a doubt in his mind that she would follow through with her threat. Keeping that in mind, Natsu swallowed the growing lump in his throat before slowly nodding in understanding.

"Gotcha."

"Good, now get outta here before you miss your train. Tell Yukino I said 'Hi!'." Heading for the door, Natsu looked back and smiled when he saw Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy all smiling and giving nods of encouragement. Even Gray smiled and wished him luck in the form of a thumbs up but that would quickly morph into a sneer and his middle finger respectively. Scowling, Natsu mentally cursed the ice mage before taking off in a sprint towards the train station.

It would take less than half an hour before Natsu arrived at the station and boarded the train. As much as he abhorred riding the mechanical terror, and as much as he wished his body hadn't built up an immunity to Wendy's Troia, Natsu would put up with it all if it meant that he could see Yukino's angelic smile. He just hoped for both of their sakes that he could keep control of his gastric system long after the train departed; otherwise, their first date would end even before it began.

"Sometimes I hate you Igneel…"

* * *

"I…I don't know. It looks fine but…Oh I just can't decide!" Standing in front of a vanity mirror modeling a tasteful teal sundress was the calling card of Sabertooth, Yukino Agria. The normally composed wizard of the Zodiac was currently beside herself on what to wear on her first date with Natsu Dragneel. She knew he cared little about her outward appearance but she wanted to make an impression on him. "Minerva-sama, what do you think? Does this look good to you?" Frowning she requested an outside opinion. Granted the dress made her look cute, it wasn't quite what she was aiming for.

Hearing the younger female's question brought the former guild master's daughter close to the tipping point. If she were made to comment for the umpteenth on an outfit that in her opinion was acceptable, Minerva was certain she would start pulling out her hair than use her magic to transport herself to a far out place in order to keep herself from inflicting bodily harm on the silver haired Celestial Mage. When she had agreed to help Yukino prepare for her date with Natsu Dragneel, words she thought she would never live to hear spoken, she didn't anticipate having to go through several mind-numbing hours having to listen to the girl's incessant whining. Since returning to the former number one guild in Fiore, Yukino had become cool-headed and confident, a drastic change from the girl that just a few months ago was forced to prostrate herself in front of her peers and then promptly excommunicated after losing only once in the Grand Magic Games. Going on that Minerva thought the day would go on without a hitch, but she soon found out how wrong she was. The ox-tailed woman liked the kind and soft-spoken Yukino. Since her return to Sabertooth after the ordeal with Tartaros was resolved, the two had struck up a budding friendship; a friendship that the old Minerva would have scoffed at in disdain and labeled as weak and pitiful. In the months that followed, the two had become close friends thanks in part to Minerva changing her approach to life. But even with everything that they had been through together and the older woman's overall change for the better, Minerva's patience for all things menial was still short, especially when it came to watching her guild mate stress herself out over something as simple as choosing clothes.

'_It's time I put an end to this,' _the Territory Mage thought determinedly.

While Minerva busied herself, Yukino stood in front of her mirror, swinging her hips back and forth and performing different poses. She really liked the dress she wore and didn't want to give up on just yet. Sadly, though, it too was discarded, joining the rest of its fallen companions that failed to reach her expectations. Standing in her satin bra and panties, Yukino turned around to face Minerva, remembering that she never answered her question. Expecting to see her still sitting on her bed with her strained smile, Yukino instead found the female rummaging through her closet.

"Ah, Minerva-sama?" she asked timidly.

"One minute Yukino," Minerva called out, rifling through the large assortment of clothing. _'Got to admit she has some good taste. Some of these I wouldn't mind borrowing from her. I don't know why she's running herself ragged like this, she looks good in just about anything. Not as good as me, but still…'_ she thought with a smirk. Finding what she was looking for, her lips spread to form a broad grin. _'Yes, this will do just nicely.'_

From an outside perspective, Yukino Agria seemed like a very sweet girl possessing an innocent and somewhat naïve demeanor. One would be right seeing that anything topic that bordered on a sexual nature usually had the woman blushing more shades of red than one would think was possible. However, in the cruelest form of irony, despite Yukino's agitated stance on anything sexual, the girl was one of the most revealing females in the guild. Short skirts, low cut tops, mini dresses…the list goes on. It was no secret that she had no qualms with wearing outfits that accentuated her voluptuous figure, drawing the attention of every hot-blooded male around her. Whether it was by conscious decision or not, it didn't change the fact that even though Yukino was one of the purest souls in the guild, she was also the most sinfully attractive member in the eyes of the opposite sex. And it seemed that she didn't even know it.

'_Well, its time to test that,'_ Minerva thought conspiratorially.

Sauntering out of the closet, the raven-haired beauty held out an outfit that Yukino recognized all too well. Minerva was careful on choosing an outfit that ventured out beyond the woman's comfort zone to draw out her sex appeal but not so much to make her uncomfortable. The goal was to catch the eye of the Salamander, a person so oblivious that if the sun were to blow up he wouldn't even notice until the following day. Here is to hoping that the shorthaired bombshell could do that impossible.

"Minerva-sama, isn't that…"

"The perfect outfit. Yeah I know." She finished proudly. "Just try it on! I promise you, if you wear this, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Or maybe you'd prefer he'd place his mouth somewhere else perhaps," she lightheartedly teased. It took considerable effort for Minerva not to break out into hysterics at seeing the one other Celestial Mage in existence blush a scarlet red and mutter out unintelligible gibberish. It wasn't until the flustered female forcibly threw her out into the hallway of her apartment complex and swiped the clothes from her hand that Minerva finally gave in to her bouts of laughter. Clutching her one hand over her stomach, she used the other to stay balanced against the wall.

"That's not funny, Minerva-san! That's not funny at all!" Yukino didn't know how to feel. Embarrassed? Frustrated? A mixture of both along with countless other emotions.

"I'm sorry Yukino, but if you were in my shoes and you saw your expression just now, you'd know how funny this is!" Minerva continued to laugh, not at all caring about the looks she was receiving from people walking past her in the hallway.

Pouting, Yukino chose to ignore her friend's guffaws and return her focus on getting dressed. When she finally finished, a smile filled with nostalgia graced itself on her lips. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, her eyes roamed her body from top to bottom, finding solace in her outfit. She wore the same white blouse and skirt during the Grand Magic Games. The only thing missing was her long feathered cloak, the temperature outside much too hot for its use. Without the offending garment, much more of her skin could be seen including her shoulders, her long toned legs and, most noticeable of all, her ample and substantial cleavage.

"It's simple enough for a date I guess. And it shows more skin then what I'm used to without my cloak, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." _'I hope Natsu-san does as well.' _

Choosing to forgo her thigh high boots, she slipped her feet into a pair of stylish heels with a strap, and then finished the outfit off with a blue choker as opposed to her white one. Fixing her treasured blue flower ornament in her hair, she grabbed a small blue jacket and her purse. Satisfied with her appearance and with high hopes, she went for the door. Curious as to where her laughing friend had gone, Yukino poked her head out into the hallway and sighed in relief when she didn't see any sign of Minerva. Assuming the older female had grown tired and left for the guild, Yukino exited her apartment with a smile and a bounce in her step. Once she descended the final step of her apartment complex and walked out onto the sidewalk, Yukino nearly fell over when she saw not only the missing Minerva but also the rest of her guild mates standing outside, each person wearing a smile.

"M-m-mina?!"

"We came to see you off! Knock him dead Yukino!" Lector encouraged, his small fist thrust in the air.

"Bye-bye Yukino!" said the absent-minded Frosch.

"You look ravishing as always Yukino-san," Rufus bowed with his hat in hand.

"A straight knock out," Orga agreed.

"Have a great time with Natsu-san," Sting smiled shakily, keeping back his growing frustrations of his idol practically laying claim to both Celestial Spirit Mages.

Yukino opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a stoic faced Rogue.

"If he tries anything with you that you don't like or makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, let us know. Sting and I will gladly teach him how to respect a mage of Sabertooth," Rogue commented seriously, his red eyes glaring into her own brown ones. The intensity of his gaze caused a bead of sweat to drop down Yukino's temple out of anxiety.

Feeling a sharp elbow jab into his side forced Rogue to turn his attention to a smirking Minerva. "Please, this is Salamander we're talking about. Do you really think that he of all people would force Yukino into something she wasn't comfortable doing? And as if you two could do anything to him in the first place. Must I remind you of how he effortlessly beat you two in the Games; while you were in Dragon Force I might add?" Having their defeat by the hands of one man thrown in their face brought a dark cloud of depression to settle over the Twin Dragons' heads.

Despite his courteous nature and tendency to avoid conflict, Rufus found the opportunity to rub salt in old wounds too great to pass up. Besides, what kind of a person would he be if he didn't take a shot at his friend's expense every once in a while. A bad friend, that's what.

"As a matter of fact, I do have memory of that fight. It was quite an exhilarating spectacle if I do recall. Embarrassing, though, but entertaining nonetheless."

The weight of shame on Sting and Rogue's shoulders seemed to have doubled if not tripled. If Rufus of all people was taking shots at them, they must have really fouled up.

Seeing her dear friends in such a melancholy state with the others laughing around them, the lone exception being their loyal feline companions brought out Yukino's compassionate nature. The need to care for them until they felt better was strong but she realized that if she didn't leave right now, she would miss her train and her date. Sting and Rogue were grown and could handle themselves perfectly fine. It was all right to leave them to suffer for just one day right. That didn't make her a bad person. Right?

"Thank you all for coming and saying such sweet things, really, but I must go. And please stop being mean to Sting-sama and Rogue-sama!" she called out, already running down the street and waving at him in goodbye. Waving in return, the others smiled warmly. It touched their hearts to see Yukino in such high spirits and full of confidence after what the guild had put her through not too long ago. They couldn't help but snicker at the thought that maybe her rambunctious boyfriend played some part in all of it. They wouldn't have to ponder on those thoughts for too long, though, when the atmosphere around them became saturated with magical power. Slowly turning their heads, they all swallowed a collective gulp. Standing before them, cloaked in their respective element of light and darkness was Sting and Rogue, both mages having activated their Dragon Force. The bloodlust that filled their visions brought Rufus, Orga and even Minerva to shrink in on themselves. They ought to have known that it was never a good idea to anger a dragon, let alone two.

* * *

Once she arrived at the train station Yukino bought her ticket and stood at the platform, anxiously awaiting her date. Her head swiveled from left to right in the hopes of spotting her overzealous boyfriend among the crowd of people. Her eyes scanned for any sign of him but to her immense disappointment, she found no sign of him. No pink hair; no loud yelling; no smoke or cries of indignation emanating from an area having suffered collateral damage. Nothing at all to indicate that he had arrived. When several minutes passed, Yukino held a sinking feeling in her stomach as well as in her heart.

"Maybe he missed his train?" she muttered under breathe, trying her best to sound hopeful. Inwardly, however, she was a on the precipice of tears as thoughts of Natsu possibly changing his mind and other equally heartbreaking scenarios ran rampant in her head. Feeling put out, Yukino closed her eyes and lowered her head, not wanting anyone to see her in such a state. When she opened them, what she saw surprised her more than anything for instead of seeing her feet along with the cold and depressing gray of the concrete, three pink roses filled her vision instead. Trailing the appendage to its owner, who was wearing red and black flannel that fitted them perfectly, Yukino felt a smile spread across her pretty face and blood quickly rush to her cheeks. The tears that had threatened to fall dried away almost instantly once her orbs caught sight of the blinding smile only the man she adored could pull off.

"Sorry I'm late. I got here half an hour ago and was waiting for you but I suddenly remembered something Loke said. Something about giving a girl flowers on a date, so I went to buy some but the guy selling them only had pink, white and yellow left. Then the guy began telling me about each rose and what it stood for or whatever and before I knew it, it was almost time for the train to leave, so I just went with my gut." Scratching the back of his hand, he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I wanted to get you some blue ones because, well, you know…" He gestured to the blue flower in her hair. "…but, I hope you're fine with pink."

Yukino tentatively reached out and took the flowers, gently cradling them in her hands, almost as if she was terrified that they would break apart at the slightest touch. Never before had she received such a gift. Although she rarely went out, Yukino did go out on dates but never had any of her suitors given her flowers. All the flowers she ever owned had been bought with her own money. So being on the receiving end for a change brought a warm feeling to spread over Yukino's body making her smile, knowing that she was falling even deeper for the son of Igneel. Touched by his generosity Yukino stood on the tips of her toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. A pair of scarlet blushes adorned the couple's cheeks after she reluctantly separated.

"I love pink. Thank you," she smiled, her voice soft and gentle like cotton.

"Uh…well uh…y-you're welcome. So *cough* are y-you, uh, are you ready to go," Natsu stuttered, his vision shifting from to the beauty in front of him then to whatever was behind her and back again.

"Ufufu, yes I'm ready to go. But first…" Stepping back, Yukino held her hands behind her back, careful not to damage her flowers, and gave Natsu an expectant look. "…how do I look?" Yukino didn't want to sound insecure but she couldn't help but ask of his opinion on her state of dress. It was low to fish for compliments but at the moment she needed some approval. More importantly, it had to be from him. Receiving only silence as a response, worry began to set in. Curiosity eating at her she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Isn't that what you wore during the Grand Magic Games?" he asked, dark eyes peering at her body starting from the ground to the top her mop of silver hair.

A surprised gasps escaped the buxom young woman. 'He remembers?' Finally processing his words, she nodded in confirmation.

"Hehe I thought so. You look as good as you did back then. It really suits you, especially without that long furry thing around you," the fire dragon slayer confessed, bashfully turning his head away towards the end, hoping she did not see the color forming on his cheeks, also to prevent his eyes from wandering south and away from Yukino's face. _'Do all Celestial Mages like showing off their boobs?' _

Despite her boyfriend's struggle with his conscious about whether he could trust himself to look at her without sneaking a peak at her perky assets, Yukino was on cloud nine. She had assumed that he hadn't paid her any attention during the Games except for the one time she fought and their meeting in the streets of Crocus after her conversation with Lucy regarding her keys to the Zodiac. Happy tears pricked the corners of her eyes as her heart filled with emotion knowing that she was not the only one glancing from a distant, he too was looking her way. Cradling the small batch of his roses close to her ample bosom, she took a quick sniff, a smile as sweet as sugar gracing her lips. Grasping his hand, effectively pulling him from his less than innocent thoughts, Yukino showed him coy smile while leading him onto the train, keeping enough distance between them to let him to see the alluring sway of her curvy hips as she walked.

"Thank you. Now I'm ready, come on." Flashing a grin, Natsu stroked his thumb on the back of her hand and boarded the train, following her into their cabin. To his credit, he was able to retain his motor skills and cognitive processing up until he felt the sudden shift of the train, the mechanical marvel departing from the station. Fortunately, for him, he had a girlfriend that doubled as an angel both in beauty and in generosity. Lumbering towards her, he flopped himself onto her lap, a long pleasurable groan leaving his lips the second he felt her firm thighs beneath his cranium and her small fingers raking through his mess of 'salmon' colored hair.

"Sorry about this," he weakly apologized, gulping down a potentially devastating upchuck of what he had for breakfast this morning. Lucy and Erza had beat it into him, one figuratively the other literally, about why it was never acceptable to vomit on a girl's cute clothes.

"Its fine Sting-sama and Rogue-sama act the same way, so I'm used to dealing with motion sickness." Yukino felt Natsu violently fidget in her lap causing her whole body to stir. "B-But, I-I don't do this for them. I promise." Feeling his body relax, she could not help but giggle at how childish he could be at times. Sometimes she would wonder if her friends were onto something whenever they asked what exactly she saw in the man to have her fall for him as she did. She dismissed those thoughts as quickly as they came, however, because Yukino knew exactly why she had fallen hard. It wasn't the big things that drew her to him but rather the small things and those made the biggest impact. Her reasons were her own and nobody would change them.

'_I'm just grateful that he returned my feelings in the end. If he hadn't…'_ She shook her head, derailing her mind from traveling down such a negative train of thought. Lowering her head, she smiled demurely at seeing the napping male in her lap, her brown eyes shimmering with raw emotion. _'I can't believe it's been over two weeks since we got together. I have to thank Mirajane-sama for her help.'_

***Flashback***

The Fairy Tail guild had faced many enemies in the past century of its founding but none came close to the formidable might of Tartaros, a guild solely operated by the demonic beings brought into existence by the black wizard, Zeref. The Nine Demons delivered a level of suffering and carnage that had yet to be witnessed in the history of Fiore, their power displayed in terrifying fashion as a single member from within their ranks single handedly destroyed the Magic Council by murdering a vast majority of its figures in an afternoon. Refusing to accept such maliciousness to go undeterred, Fairy Tail resolved to stop the guild, the injuries done to its own in the form of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe only fueling their righteous fury. However, things would not go nearly as smoothly as they would have hoped. Some of their strongest members had been absconded with back to demons' floating fortress in the sky, leaving those on the ground to worry, adding on to the increasing frustration each person felt as Tartaros seemed to be one step ahead of them every step of the way. Just when they all thought they would have a fighting chance after the brilliant Levy located the demons' headquarters, their own guild was destroyed in the process by their own, a mage stricken with guilt but also determination. Surely, this enemy was their polar opposite on the universal spectrum. Tartaros was as evil as they were cunning and manipulative. However, that did not mean that Fairy Tail stood no chance of winning.

Taking advantage of Tartaros's overconfidence in itself, the Fairies launched a full frontal assault, courtesy of their three courageous Exceeds. Much to the demons' shock, the fight was not only on the outside but also on the inside as Natsu, Erza and the Strauss sisters each escaped from their bondage, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake inside the giant cube. Although the tides of war had shifted to an equal playing field, each member of Fairy Tail found himself or herself subjected to some form of suffering. Either it be torture of the physical or psychological level, it made no difference, the pain was all the same. The memories of a time one chooses never to relive let alone recollect. Once again losing a loved one, once thought to be gone long ago; or personally having a hand in their demise of a close friend. The pain was all too real, but they pushed on regardless for this was a battle they could not afford to lose as the future of the continent of Fiore rested on the guild's shoulders. Their best efforts were matched effortlessly and at times, it would seem that the unwavering determination and belief in each other's strength that stood as the cornerstone of Fairy Tail would not be enough to overpower the monstrously powerful and malign Tartaros. And if things couldn't possibly become more grievous, the creature that had caused the massive amounts of pain for seven long years appeared on the battlefield, raining death and destruction in its wake as if it were second nature.

The overall morale, which had been on a meteoric rise since the invasion, had now cratered. Despair and desperation swept through each member of Fairy Tail. Even with the aid of Sabertooth's twin dragons, they still stood no chance against the awesome power possessed by an actual dragon. Even the Nine Demons themselves had to feel an inkling of fear when the dragon of the apocalypse arrived for reasons unknown to them.

However, mercy would shine upon the mages of Fairy Tail when the most unlikely of allies sprung forth from the woodwork. The aid given to them in the form of Sting and Rogue held some along with a transformed Minerva (both physically and mentally) helped to a degree. But to combat a beast such as Acnologia the only being to stand even a fraction of a chance to survive would be the former rulers of Ishgar: the dragons themselves. The mighty beast of yore fought valiantly with several laying waste to the thousands of Face bombs across the country and Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, confronting the black winged terror.

In the wend, Tartaros was defeated, Face was destroyed, Acnologia retreated after suffering severe wound, the resurrection of Zeref's ultimate creation, E.N.D., had been thwarted and magic in Fiore was free to reign. In the aftermath that followed, with the guild being destroyed yet again and the emotional toll the battle had on the minds of those who fought, many decisions were left to be made in regards to Fairy Tail. To the guild that had nearly lost everything, one thing for certain had to happen…

"Party time!"

"Go out and be merry my children! Leave the past behind and embrace what comes tomorrow! Today is the start of a new era in Fairy Tail!" The resounding splash that came soon after was received with thunderous cheers and applause, an obvious sign that Fairy Tail was having another one of its infamous parties, this one not even close to hitting its apex.

Lazily floating on the water, letting his diminutive body become a slave to the push and pull of the waves, Master Makarov was grinning like a loon. Nearly a month had passed since the war with Tartaros and the dragon's disappearance. Immediately after the smoke of the battel settled, he noticed the effects the confrontation had on the minds and hearts of his children. He had fully intended to shut the guild down for reason he couldn't yet reveal, but instead he decided to keep its doors open, his children having broken through the cold façade he erected not just for them but also for himself. It would have been the hardest decision he had ever made in his life if he closed Fairy Tail. However, thankfully, the mages he considered his children reminded him that the guild wasn't only a building, but it was a home.

After the reconstruction of the guild was completed, Makarov offered an invitation to Sabertooth to join them for a celebratory party, as show of gratitude for their part in helping them fight the demons of Zeref. Let's just say that Sting could not find a single reason to decline the tempting offer. Upon entering the guild, the Sabertooth mages lost themselves to the maniacal whirlwind of destruction and frivolity that made Fairy Tail infamous. A battle royal raged inside the guild, Sting and Rogue using the opportunity to avenge their loss at the Grand Magic Games, something Natsu and Gajeel welcomed wholeheartedly. As for Yukino and Minerva, the two took to lounging near the pool, the shy celestial wizard accompanied by Lucy, Levy and the Strauss sisters, and the Territory mage enjoying a drink at the bar with the likes of Erza and Evergreen.

"So Yukino, I've always wanted to ask you something." The cheerful bookworm known as Levy McGarden wore an impish smile, her chocolate brown eyes holding pure mischief that brought a cold chill to run down the spine of her target.

"W-what is it Levy-sama?" Yukino responded nervously. She along with Lucy, Levy and Mirajane sat in lawn chairs arranged alongside the pool's edge with the exception of Lisanna who waded in the pool. All were dressed scantily in revealing bikinis that accentuated their heavenly bodies.

"Well~, I was just wondering something. You and Sting are really close, am I right?" The bluenette questioned, throwing her short legs over the side of her chair and leaning in close, the act of which caused Yukino to back away in her seat and nearly drop her tropical drink.

"Y-yes, you can say that," the buxom woman timidly responded, her whole body shaking in the confine of her blue bikini.

"I'm only bringing it up because he seemed really adamant about having you join Sabertooth again, and you two remind me of another dragon slayer, celestial mage duo that I know." Levy's mischievous orbs panned over to the sunbathing female on the other side of Yukino. Sitting up, her large breasts jiggling with her movement, Lucy slowly turned her head and fixed her best friend with a challenging glare.

"What are you getting at Levy?" the aspiring novelist asked, her tone possessing an obvious degree of warning.

"Oooh, I would like to know as well," Mirajane added, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them flush against her ample chest all the while rocking anxiously in her seat.

"Me too." Much like her older sister, Lisanna was a sucker for any piece of juicy gossip.

"What I'm getting at is…are you guys an item?" The reaction the four girls received wasn't anything they were expecting. As timid and soft-spoken Yukino was, the exasperated sigh that came from her plus the annoyed glare she shot Levy and the others was something they had not anticipated. Had she picked up more of their traits when they were together than they initially realized? Were they truly a bad influence?

On the opposite end of the pool, Wendy sneezed, the result being her drink falling from her grasp and a lecture at the hands of Carla.

Finishing off the contents of her fruity beverage, Yukino spoke.

"We're just friends and that is as far as it goes. I like Sting-sama but only as friend and nothing more. We are strictly platonic. Nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will. Does that answer your question?" The others physically trembled under her icy stare, Mirajane included. The way she worded her answer in addition to the evident amount of displeasure in her tone made it seem as if this wasn't the first time she had been asked this question. Obviously, the topic of Yukino and Sting's relationship status was one that easily got under her skin. Blushing, Levy felt shameful and embarrassed for bringing up the subject.

"S-sorry I brought it up Yukino. I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that…"

"We look so well together." The deadpanned expression on Yukino's face had Levy feeling even lower.

"I take it this isn't your first time hearing this," Lisanna pointed out, the look-alike climbing out of the pool, water droplets cascading off toned, nubile body. Taking a seat in an open chair, she accepted a towel from her older sister who was listening intently to the conversation.

"More times than you know," sighed Yukino.

"You're not alone sister," Lucy interjected. Meeting her gaze, Yukino could see that Lucy knew exactly what she was going through. To have to put up with the constant teasing from her guild mates along with the endless questions and accusations that fell from the mouths of their fans and/or Sorcerer Weekly. In that moment, the two shared a laugh, finding solace in the knowledge that they weren't suffering alone.

Once she calmed down, Yukino continued.

"Like I said before, Sting-sama and I are only friends. The same goes for Rogue-sama as well," Yukino affirmed the moment she saw Levy's mouth open up midway through her statement. The Script Mage was about to change the topic, seeing as all of her ships had all sunk in one fell swoop, but thought against it when she saw Yukino play with the end of her straw with a small smile and pink tinted cheeks. She wasn't the only one to notice either. "However, I am willing to admit that there is a dragon slayer that I have grown fond of," Yukino confessed.

To say Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane were thrown for a loop would be putting it mildly. As excited as the group of girls were to discover that Yukino had a crush, the identity of the mystery man was still up for debate and each candidate seemed less likely as the list went down. Eliminating Sting and Rogue from contention, the first person that came to mind was Gajeel but it couldn't be him seeing how the iron dragon slayer and Yukino never formerly met. The same principle applied to Laxus and Cobra, the latter being automatically disqualified because as far as any of them knew, neither he nor Yukino knew the other existed. Wendy was much too young and was a female at that leaving the only candidate left to be Natsu Dragneel. But it couldn't possibly be him, right? Right?

"Oh my God, you like Natsu!" Too shocked by the newfound revelation to realize her folly, Levy yelled out. Her words caught the attention of almost everyone around them. Yukino buried her face in her palms, too embarrassed to utter a word and too afraid to meet the inquisitive and more than amused expressions of her peers.

"Levy!" Lucy scolded her best friend but it held little authority behind it thanks in part to the blush on her face and giggles she failed to keep at bay.

"Sorry, sorry! It just slipped out!" the petite bluenette defended.

"It's fine Levy-san. There's no need for you to apologize." Levy wanted to believe her but since Yukino's face was still hidden in her palms, refusing to look at anyone let alone her, it was proving quite difficult.

"So it's true then," Lucy asked. Refusing to look up, Yukino nodded in confirmation eliciting a squeal from Mirajane that nearly drove the other's deaf.

"I knew it! Well sort of. I always figured that Natsu had stolen the heart of a celestial spirit mage." Her vibrant blue eyes darted to Lucy who turned away to hide her oncoming blush. "I just expected said mage to be more domestic." _'And blonde.'_ "But this is still amazing. So when do you plan on telling him Yukino?"

"I think the question that needs to be asked is if she's going to tell him." Every girl except Yukino, whose face burned a brighter shade of red after recognizing who it was, turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Sporting her trademark haughty smirk and modeling a sexy dark blue sling bikini was Minerva Orland. Standing beside the ace of Sabertooth was the Queen of the Fairies herself looking equally ravishing in her own sexy black two-piece.

"Why wouldn't she tell him?" This question was on everybody's mind.

"To put it simply, she's too nervous. Not to mention inexperienced," Minerva laughed.

"I do have experience! I've been on dates before," Yukino defended, her anger and courage rising.

Raising a polka dot like eyebrow Minerva passed on. "Oh I believe you, but when was your last date? What is the furthest point you've ever reached on a date? Have you ever taken him back to your place? Have you ever kissed your date? Held hands? Matter of fact, have you ever been kissed?" Yukino's silence and radiant blush was all the answer Minerva needed. "Exactly my point. if you want to get anywhere with Salamander, you need to be more assertive. For someone like you, you need to make him want you."

"I agree with Minerva. Natsu is one of the most observant members of the guild when it comes to others, but on matters regarding himself he's oblivious. You cannot beat around the bush with him. A straightforward approach is needed if you wish to pursue a r-r-relationship with him," Erza proclaimed drawing looks of confusion at her stuttering towards the end.

"Erza's right. Oh, you can cook him something before you tell him. Everyone knows the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Lucy said, tossing in her own two cents.

"But that may not be enough. This is Natsu we're talking about," Lisanna informed the shorter female.

"That's why I say you should make him pursue you. Make him confess to you, not the other way around." Minerva stood by her proposal.

"You're all wrong! Yukino just needs to show some backbone. Just walk up to him and-"

"What, head butt him!"

"I'm sorry Levy, can you repeat that."

"Wait a minute you guys, Yukino just wants to confess to Natsu, not marry him," Lucy interjected only to be ignored by the group who was now in a heated debate about whose idea was best. Watching the ordeal take place had Yukino feeling flustered and terrified._ 'If I had known that they would react in such a way, I wouldn't have said anything.' _Despite her attempts, Lucy couldn't sooth the situation into a more peaceful atmosphere; rather she too was swept up into the argument.

Seeing it was up to her to nullify their anger, Yukino stood up to speak but felt herself be swiftly pulled away from the now hostile females. She would cringe when she saw an ignorant Max take a blow to the stomach, courtesy of Erza, and fall into the pool, the sand mage sinking like a stone.

Pulling her head forward, Yukino's vision was filled with the sight of flowing white hair. Her anxiety was quelled almost instantly because there was only one other person besides her sister who had hair like that. Finally stopping behind the shed where the guild kept its pool equipment, Mirajane and Yukino each breathed a sigh of relief. For the younger woman it was quite the surprise to her that Mirajane had been the one to pull her away after listening to Lucy and Levy, the two describing the beautiful barmaid/model as the biggest gossiper and matchmaker in the guild. She had assumed that the woman before her would be amongst the arguing females, if not its epicenter, not her savior. Though shocking it might be, Yukino, for the moment, was very grateful for the save.

"Thank you Mirajane-sama. I'm sorry I caused all of this," Yukino meekly apologized, bowing at the same time.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"But everyone…"

"Needs to mind their own business. It's fine if they want to give advice, but it's up to you if you choose to accept it. They were wrong in trying to force you to do something that you aren't completely comfortable doing. If you want to confess to Natsu, it's your choice. If not, that's fine as well. You'll figure it out on your own time; don't let others bully you into it. Ok?" Mira smiled, her words striking a cord in Yukino.

"B-But, I-I do…I do want to confess to Natsu-san," she mumbled. In order to keep Mirajane from seeing her face resemble a neon sign, Yukino kept her head hung low. "But, Minerva-sama was right. I don't have any experience with something like this and I am nervous. Whenever he's around, it feels like my mouth is stuffed with cotton and I can't speak. And even if I did have the courage to tell him, I doubt he'd feel the same towards me."

Mirajane frowned at seeing her sister's doppelganger look so sullen. Since meeting the younger mage, Mirajane had felt a strange need to protect her. Whether her protective nature over the girl stemmed from the fact that she resembled her little sister or because at the time she was a person in need of some well needed comforting and a shoulder to cry on, Mirajane didn't care. As far as she knew, Yukino was someone that she would drop whatever she was doing to come to the aid of.

"Yukino you need to give yourself more credit. You're beautiful, smart, caring…feel free to stop me at any time." Yukino giggled finding her flattering pleasing. "A lot of guys would be lucky to have someone like you and many others who would kill to be in Natsu's shoes. And who's to say he rejects you? Natsu might just be surprise you with his answer."

Yukino's feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt slowly melted away with each word coming out of Mirajane's mouth. For months, she had assumed that Natsu would turn away her confession, that being the reason of her hesitation to act, but in the span of less than five minutes Mirajane had opened her eyes to the possibility that she was too stubborn and pitiful to realize.

"Mirajane-san…thank you…I really needed to hear that." Wiping away a few stray emotional tears, Yukino felt her body move. Realization soon hit her when she felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around her back and a soft pressure on her boobs.

"Anytime Yukino. Remember, you deserve to be happy too. Don't let your fears keep you from something you want."

"Hmmm." Yukino could only hum in reply, too comfortable in the hug as it reminded her of a mother's love.

"Yo, are you guys ok?" The two beauties quickly detached from one another and turned to the voice, both reacting differently when they saw who it was. For Mirajane she gave a small smile and blushed, her blue eyes shimmering with playfulness causing the individual to look at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. For Yukino, the world stopped. When they turned their head to greet her, she felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest the moment her gaze met their onyx colored eyes. The thousand-watt smile they wore had Yukino's knees buckle under her weight but thankfully, she was able to stay leveled by leaning against the door of shed. Mira's amused giggle brought her a desperate look to keep her mouth shut.

"We're fine Natsu, thanks for asking though," Mira smiled at him, the dragon slayer crossing his hands over his chest. "What brings you back here?"

"No problem. Oh, I came to get Happy's water wings. You sure you're ok Yukino. Your face is really red. Wait right here, I'll get Wendy." Pivoting on his foot, Natsu was ready to retrieve the preteen.

"No!" Startled, Natsu turned back around. He looked to Mirajane for answer only to have her shake her head and point back to the scarlet faced Sabertooth mage. "I-I mean I'm fine. Sorry I yelled."

"Nah, don't worry about. But if you don't feel well, let her know ok. Don't want you getting sick on us, huh."

"Th-thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hehehe cool."

"So, Natsu, you said you were getting Happy's water wings right?" Mira asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, little guy can't swim without them. Imagine that, he can float in the air but sinks like a stone in water," he laughed. Even Yukino found it to be humorous, her harmonious laughs causing a small but noticeable blush to appear on Natsu's face. Though Yukino was too busy giggling to see it, Mirajane did. Letting an impish smirk spread across her lips, she devised a plan to help the shy mage reach her goal.

"Well, isn't that something. Yukino came here looking for water wings too. For cute little Frosch. I would show her where they are but since you're here why don't you do it," Mira said. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, Yukino looked to Mira with an expression filled with hurt and betrayal. To her great fortune, Natsu hadn't noticed.

"Yeah sure thing!"

"Thanks, Natsu. You know with you being so nice, it's a wonder a girl hasn't scooped you up yet. Well, the day isn't over yet, so there's still hope." Mirajane ignored the pleading gaze Yukino was sending her way.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" he said, failing to connect the dots Mirajane had strewn out. Passing it off as one of Mirajane's weird quirks, Natsu made his way to the shed. When he walked past Yukino, he flashed he a dazzling smile that brought a bright blush to color her pretty face. When Natsu turned his back, Mirajane hurried behind Yukino.

"Remember, don't be afraid. He won't bite." Yukino wanted to protest, to say that she wasn't mentally ready, but before she could speak her mind, she was shoved through the open door, courtesy of Natsu holding it open for her.

"I'll see you guys back at the pool. Don't take too long now," the beautiful model sang, her voice dripping with amusement. Watching the door close, Mirajane left, content with how things turned out. However, having some insurance was never a bad thing to have.

* * *

"How long does she think we'll be in here? She can be weird like Lucy. Well, the water wings are over here Yukino. Huh, Yukino?"

Like a statue in a fine art museum, Yukino stood completely still with her back facing Natsu. Her eyes were glazed over and out of focus as she stared down at her sandal clad feet but at the same time, she wasn't. Her lips were moving but whatever she was saying was too low for him to hear. Confused, Natsu called out to her but received only more incomprehensible muttering. Determined, Natsu walked over to her and reached out to touch her shoulder in order to grab her attention. However, when he did, she turned around, and the result that followed was one neither of them anticipated.

* * *

'_Wh-what do I say? Do I confess to him now or do I work up to that? What if he already likes someone? What if he's already dating someone?'_ These were the thoughts that were bouncing around inside of Yukino's mind. She was an absolute nervous wreck. Though she was grateful that Mirajane was nice enough to help her in her endeavors towards love, she wished the Take-Over mage would have given her more of a heads up. Some time to plan what to do and say would have sufficed, but instead she was thrust into the lion's den without warning. Inwardly, Yukino had to laugh at the irony of her cowardice. Here she was a mage who would without fear or hesitation do battle with beings possessing unimaginable and even terrifying powers; be it other powerful mages, dragons, or even her own celestial spirits. However, when it came to talking to her crush, any courage she had fell apart at the seams.

'_**Remember, you deserve to be happy too. Don't let your fears keep you from something you want.'**_

The wise words of Mirajane echoed in her mind and with it came a rush of determination. There was no reason to feel scared. Although she didn't know him as well as the others, from what she had discerned from their time fighting together in the labyrinth underneath the capital city Crocus, Yukino knew that Natsu wasn't the type of person to rudely reject someone. Well, not on purpose he would. As kind as he was, it was a safe bet that he would turn her down as quickly, and awkwardly, as possible in an attempt to save her feelings. It was that trait, along with many others, that attracted her to him.

'_Mirajane-sama was right. There's no need for me to be afraid. I just need to look him in the eyes and tell him how I feel. Even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings, I know he'll never truly reject me.'_ Full of conviction, Yukino spun around on her heel, ready to spill her guts. However, whatever grit she was able to drudge up disappeared when Natsu, who had reached out to her, accidently pulled the top of her bikini to the side, her unrestricted boob now covered by the rough and calloused palm of his hand and not the triangular clothe.

Both mages eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and each wore a blush so bright they could easily be mistaken for traffic lights. Too stunned to move, Yukino simply stared down at the large hand groping one of her most private and sensitive areas. In Natsu's case, only one thought crossed his mind.

'_Soft.'_ He didn't know what egged him to do it but he gave an experimental squeeze, a growing fascination towards the pliable mass of flesh. His interest piqued when he felt something small and hard poke into hand but he wouldn't get the time to savor it when a foot slammed into his stomach, jettisoning him into the wall. Dazed and confused, it took Natsu a few seconds to get back on his feet. Taking in deep breathes to refill his lungs and gently massaging the bruise that was surely growing on his abdomen, he looked up and what he saw made him feel more ashamed than any time in his life.

Crouched into a ball with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, Yukino struggled to keep the tears at bay. To her it was as if the universe was doing whatever it could to make her look like a fool and feel low about herself. All she wanted to do was express her inner feelings and, if a little luck, obtain a boyfriend in the process. Was that too much to ask?

While she shook in anxiety, her right breast now hidden beneath her top but missing the warmth of his hand, Yukino failed to notice Natsu walking towards her. It wasn't until she heard a soft thump that she looked up to find him on his knees, bowing with his head touching the ground less than a foot away from her knees.

"I'm sorry!" The volume of his voice startled her. "I didn't mean to touch you there! I really didn't. You were spacing out and…I'm sorry. I can understand it if you hate me."

Staring at him, Yukino didn't know what to feel. Rogue had done the same thing to her some weeks back, and though she was flustered then as she was now, the feelings coursing through her body were plentiful. She knew there was no perversion behind his actions. It was simply an accident, so there was no need for her to be angry. Quite the contrary actually because instead off frustration, the emotion Yukino felt was something much stronger and yet on the opposite end of the spectrum. It was love.

"Natsu-san…you don't have to apologize, I know it was an accident. Besides…if it's you…I don't mind."

"Eh?" Natsu heard her, but he refused to believe the words that just left her mouth. Whenever the same incident happened with any of his other female guild mates, most notably Lucy or Erza, the dragon slayer most often then naught found himself on the receiving end of a brutal beating, and on just by the hands of a lone female. Oh no, sometimes it was a coordinated team effort. Therefore, to hear the words 'I don't mind' come out of the mouth of a woman he had assaulted was something he did not see coming. Neither was the demure expression she wore on her face that brought Natsu's cheeks to develop a pink tint.

"I said…I don't mind since it's you. I know you didn't mean anything by it, right?" She looked at him expecting an answer.

"Y-Yeah, an accident. Hehe," he chuckled. Though it was the truth, he couldn't sound convincing to save his life. For whatever reason, his body felt hot. His heart was beating faster than usual, his body felt sweaty, his mouth was dry and for the life of him, he couldn't shake the memory of how great her breasts felt in the palm of his hand. The memory had him subconsciously flex his fingers, groping at nothing but the air; however, he could still feel the soft malleable texture of her skin against his.

"Natsu-san…can I ask you a question…"

"It felt awesome!" Gaping at his outburst, Natsu turned his attention to the flood, finding the wood grain surprisingly interesting. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of harmonious giggling that he dared to look up.

"Ufufu, I'm glad to hear that," Yukino smiled.

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's fine. I'm not mad, Natsu-san. Rather…" Yukino sat beside him and leaned her head onto his shoulder, surprising both Natsu and herself at her boldness, but she would venture on. "Natsu-san…have you…ever been in love?"

Natsu peered down at the crown of her head for a split second, confusion written on his face. He wasn't at all uncomfortable with her closeness but he still chose the view of his sandal clad feet before speaking.

"Well, I love everybody. Igneel, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Mira…I sort of like Gray, more like tolerate I guess. I also like…"

"No, no. What you feel for them is indeed love, but that's not what I meant. Have you ever wanted to be with someone…romantically?"

"You mean, like, kissing and handing holds?" asked Natsu.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, then no." The bluntness of his answer caused Yukino's mood to drop considerably making her next move all the more nerve wracking. "But, there is someone that's been on my mind recently. Can't really explain it, but she's all I've been able to think about since the whole Tartaros thing."

"Oh, do I know her?" Yukino questioned.

"Hahaha you do, pretty well actually."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yep."

"Is she a Celestial Wizard?"

"Right again." Gaining a clear image in her mind, Yukino knew who the mystery girl was: Lucy. It only made sense; the two were members of the same guild and were partners no less. Lucy had told her that Natsu was the one responsible for her even being in Fairy Tail and her motivation for wanting to be a better wizard, his knack for protecting others and drive to grow stronger being something she admired, Yukino as well. Although she was happy for her good friend, it didn't keep her heart from shattering in her chest.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you and Lucy-sama will be very happy together." Certain she had her answer, Yukino moved away from him, already missing his comforting heat, but a hand wrapping around her wrist made her stop.

"I never said it was Lucy…"

"Eh? B-But, you said she was a Celestial Wizard. She's the only one in your guild who uses that kind of magic."

"True, but she's not the only Celestial Wizard in the world. There are still more out there. I actually met one a few months back. I was kind of a jerk to her at first because she was a member of a guild that made fun of Fairy Tail. You remember Sabertooth right. Yeah, so I went to apologize to her, to tell her I was wrong in how I acted towards her. After I did, she started crying and boy was I scared. She told me how she was down on her luck after she was excommunicated from her guild. I told her that what happened to her had nothing to do with me, but that didn't stop me from kicking the asses of those in her guild because I knew, somebody like her, as sweet and kind and thoughtful as she was, didn't deserve that kind of treatment." Turning his head, Natsu met the tearful gaze of Yukino. Using his thumb, he wiped away both streaks of tears that fell down her flawless face. "I like you Yukino. I really do. Hell, I'm still kicking myself for not fighting to have you join Fairy Tail."

"Wh-Why didn't you?" she choked out, physically restraining herself from crying tears of joy.

"Because I wanted you to choose. Remember, you told me joining Sabertooth was your dream. If you wanted to go back, that was your decision. Aren't you happy there?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much so since Sting-sama became the master," she shyly smiled.

"Yeah, that's still sinking in for me. I mean…him! He's the master? I would have thought Rogue, hell even Minerva. I'm not saying he's a bad choice but…come on!"

"Natsu-sama, are you jealous of Sting?" Yukino teased, pressing her side against his body.

"What! No! Jealous of what? I could become guild master if I wanted to; I just have a lot on my plate." His attempts to save face failed miserably. Falling into a fit of giggles, Yukino fell against the dragon slayer who smirked at seeing her in better spirits. Natsu was far from a trained physician but he felt that laughter was always the best medicine.

"So Yukino let me ask you something. Do you, uh…do you like anyone?" The feeling of her fingers lacing together with his brought color to appear on Natsu's cheeks. When she leant her head onto his shoulder, his heartbeat rocked his entire body, the vibrations of the organ actually visible through his chest if one trained their eyes enough.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh…do I know him."

"Yes, pretty well actually. He's strong, determined and courageous. He's very sweet in his own way. He can come off a little gruff at times, but that plays to his roguish charm. He can be a little thickheaded, and though it can be annoying at times, I find it to be cute."

"Dude sounds like quite a guy," Natsu grumbled irritably, the image of Sting popping up in his mind eliciting a growl from the heated mage.

"He's also quite handsome. Not too many people can pull off pink hair but like most things he does, he's able to do the impossible. Its things like that that make him amazing and why I fell for him not that long ago," she ended.

The scathing image of Sting's pompous mug dissipated when Natsu heard the words 'pink'. He was the only mage he knew that had salmon colored hair (which was the correct term to describe his hair color). Slowing rotating his head, he stared into the deep brown orbs that shimmered with a plethora of strong emotions that were too many for Natsu to count.

Yukino smiled lovingly when she felt his larger hand settle on top of her smaller one. Without breaking eye contact, she interlaced their fingers, elation filling her chest at how right it felt for her hand to be in his, their fingers acting as puzzle pieces and after so long finally coming together to form a complete and perfect picture of love.

"I think I might know somebody with 'salmon' hair…" Pulling his hand from her grip, he wrapped his arm around her curve of her waist and lifted her into his lap, chuckling in amusement at her yelp and the pink color on her cheeks and ears. "And he'd be very interested in going out with you. Question is do you feel the same."

Peering down at him with a tender gaze, Yukino cupped his face between her hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, shocking the overly forward fire mage.

"Does that answer your question," she teased, resting her forehead against his, the newly formed couples' eyes gazing lovingly at each other.

"Sorta, though I might need more to convince me." His playful smirk enticed Yukino, forcing her hand to unleash a flurry of butterfly kisses to his face leaving no area of skin untouched by her lips. That is not to say that Natsu didn't do the same. Being a man of action and refusing to sit on the sidelines for any length of time, Natsu busied himself with planting kiss upon kiss on his girlfriend's neck, his pride and enthusiasm increasing with each moan that slipped out of the silver haired beauty's mouth. When he reached the apex of her cleavage, his hot lips laying a tender kiss where her heaving mounds began, Yukino's head snapped back and let out a moan of rapture. A smirk that rivaled the devil's himself, Natsu focused on his newfound favorite spot.

Any guilty feelings from earlier about groping her chest melted away when he heard Yukino's moans of ecstasy when laid kiss upon kiss on her heaving chest. He would plant a wet kiss on one breast, the suction of his mouth pulling her soft skin upward and leaving a mark when he released it before moving on to its twin, repeating the same actions that left Yukino quivering in her seat on his lap.

As his face traveled lower, Natsu met the barrier that was her bikini top. The light blue garment was cute to look at before, but now it was the bane of his existence. Although, as much as he wanted to burn the clothe into oblivion, he needed the say so from its owner, whom he refused to put in a situation that embarrassed her…any more than the one they were in now.

"Can I…" he asked, his dark eyes oozing with impatience and lust.

Tittering at his respect to her body, Yukino reached behind her back, unraveling the thin strands from their knot before pulling the strap over her head that kept her top in place. When she did, her arms immediately went to cover herself but Natsu's hands kept them at bay.

"Why?" It was a simple question but the answer was more than complex.

"B-Because it's embarrassing." Ok, maybe not.

"But it's just us here. Just you…" He placed a kiss on her lips. "Me…" He placed another in the middle of her cleavage. "And nobody else." Lowering his head a few inches down, Natsu placed his mouth over his girlfriend's hardened peak, his burning tongue teasing her pert nipple with his free hand fondling its twin with gusto. Falling deeper into the pleasure his mouth and skillful hands were giving her, Yukino bit onto her forefinger to keep herself from screaming in jubilation. Raising her hand, she wrapped it around his neck, burying the rose haired in her tender valley.

"Ah…ah…Natsu-san." His name rolling off her tongue was music to the dragon slayer's ears. Flitting his eyes up to look at her he smirked, one of her nipples captured between his teeth and the other between his thumb and forefinger, pulling the small nub of flesh up only to let it go and letting gravity do its job on her bouncing bosom.

"You're really sensitive here aren't ya? I wonder where else you're sensitive." Reluctantly he removed his hand from her left breast only to move it further south down her toned, flat stomach. Coming to her bikini bottoms, Natsu's impatience won out over his courteousness as his fingers slipped between the thin blue clothe. Gliding down her bald mound, Natsu's rough fingers encountered something small and hard. Whatever it was it felt like a button and if Natsu knew anything in this world it was that buttons always lead to something. Curious, he gave it a slight pinch, the result being one he didn't anticipate as Yukino shook in his lap like a leaf in the wind, her pupils small and staring into nothing, her mouth open and giving way to nothing but a silent scream. Letting her ride out her orgasm, Natsu couldn't help but to stare at Yukino, her beauty consuming him. It wasn't just her appearance that drew him to her but her personality. In many aspects, she was similar to Lucy and Lisanna, the two females he considered the closest to him in his life besides the scarlet haired swordswoman. Like them, she was insanely kind, considerate, humble and just plain…perfect. But even though Yukino exhibited similar traits to his two friends, she also had her own style; one that Natsu felt was refreshing. Unlike Lucy, she was even-tempered and not prone to screeching at the top of her lungs whenever she was embarrassed or angry. Not to mention if he used her sex appeal, he was all but certain that it would work. In regards to the youngest Strauss sibling, he liked Lisanna's playfulness, that side of her being a barrel of laughs more times than he can count, at times she could get on his nerves. He didn't know Yukino well enough to peg her as a stick in the mud, but he did find her maturity towards all things surprisingly calming.

When she reached the end of her orgasm, Yukino fell back only to be pulled forward by a strong embrace. His scent of burned cinnamon assaulted her nose and with each whiff, she felt her senses coming back to her. _'Comforting…like a fireplace.'_

"You ok, Yukino?" The object of her affections asked quietly not to startle her after just experiencing the most epic ride of her young life. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed off and smiled sultrily, inwardly cheering at being able to produce a bright pink color on his tanned cheeks.

"I'm more than ok. Now…" With strength he didn't know she possessed, Yukino shoved him until his back hit the ground. Resting his elbows underneath him, Natsu's eyes bulged out of his skull after Yukino in pulled his trunks off with little to no effort behind it. The pillar of flesh resting between his legs had Yukino licking her lips, her own bottoms becoming even more soaked than before as her fluids leaked out her burning core. Watching the way her brown orbs roamed over his cock, Natsu didn't know whether to feel proud at his endowment or fearful of what she might do to it.

"So big…" Yukino so eloquently pointed out. Her small hand reached out to grab his erected member, her expression becoming a mix of one-third shock and two-thirds lust when she discovered that her fingers could not fit around the whole of it. "Oh my…"

Casting him a half lidded look that caused the hair on the back of Natsu's neck to stand on end, as well as the piece of meat in her grasp, Yukino lowered her head and gave an experimental lick to his head. The taste wasn't necessarily a good one, but it wasn't bad either. Being the selfless person she was, Yukino was adamant to make him feel as good as he made her feel; the fact that she was eager to experience what the protagonists in her romance novels went through also played a part.

Steeling her nerves, Yukino took the head of his cock into her mouth, its size nearly forcing her jaw to break apart but she pushed on, inserting him until he hit the back of her throat. For Natsu, the feeling of her moist mouth plus the heat it held inside was mind numbing. When his tip hit the small channel of her throat, it took everything he had to keep himself from releasing then and there. His teeth ground against each other and his fingers dug into the floor so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Feeling her mouth slowly move up his rod until only his tip was left between her pouty lips, Natsu assumed she had reconsidered, but that thought was debunked almost immediately when she sunk back down. Finding her rhythm and speed, Yukino serviced Natsu's knob with the skill of a porn star, something that rose suspicion within the panting pink haired male regarding the supposedly pure maiden but at the current moment in time, he couldn't give two shits as to where she learned it, he was just happy she did.

_'I think I'm losing feeling in my legs.'_ The soft touch of her fingers on his shaft combined with her agile tongue and the feel of her mouth were bringing Natsu dangerously close to release. Up and down her hand moved, the light grip around his shaft pumping not only it but his arousal to new and unimagined heights. Mischievous intent overtaking her, Yukino used her tongue to play with his slit, the sensitivity of it making Natsu hiss in ecstasy.

Giving one final suck, Yukino's efforts were rewarded with rope upon rope of his seed shooting down her throat. The amount was too much for her to take in so she backed off, an audible and sexy pop was heard when his dick detached from her lips. What she forgot was that he was still coming as his viscous white fluid shot out onto her face, coating her cheeks, forehead and the end of her nose. She stifled a giggle when she saw him lay back in exhaustion, his breathing heavy and ragged. Sliding down her cheeks was his cum and Yukino took a dollop of the white liquid and put it in her mouth, the taste oddly satisfying to her palate.

"Ha…ha….ha, that was awesome, but now…it's time to get down to business," Natsu said gruffly, his graveling voice sending a shiver down Yukino's spine making her coral pink nipples hard and her womanhood quiver with excitement.

In a flash Natsu was on her, pinning her beneath him, his larger frame dominating her small feminine one. Casting him a sexy smile, Yukino batted her long lashes and spoke.

"Someone's eager."

"Babe, you have no idea." Lighting a flame on the end of his finger, Natsu moved to burn the ends of bottoms off, but stopped when she grabbed his hand, his eyes flicking over to hers to see a look of frustration on her features.

"Oh no, take them off properly. If you burn them, I won't be able to go outside because I'll have nothing to wear," she informed him in an authoritative tone.

Groaning in exasperation, Natsu did as he was told, silently piecing together that Yukino sounded a lot like the girls from his guild. 'They're a horrible influence.'

Gliding them down her legs that seemed to go on for miles, Natsu plucked the blue bikini bottom off her foot and chucked it across the room, shrugging his shoulders in indifference when he saw the irritated look Yukino wore.

"What, you can still wear them. They're not burnt so no harm done."

Rolling her eyes, Yukino simply gestured for him to come to her with her finger, the dragon slayer complying with her demand. Resting one hand on the side of her head, he took hold of his member and aligned it with her entrance, the heat from her core burning his tip and the scent that wafted from it was quickly becoming Natsu's new favorite thing…well second behind her boobs.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his tone dripping with concern for the female underneath him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and taking in a few quick breathes, Yukino braced herself for the pain that was sure to come, but felt solace in knowing that he was with her and it was he who was coming inside her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she told him with eyes shimmering with both fear and happiness.

"I'll be gentle. I heard this is supposed to hurt." Sliding the tip of his penis across her drenched slit to lubricate it, Natsu slowly pushed through her labia and into her womanhood before coming across a barrier. Before Yukino could tell him to push on, he slammed his lips onto hers in a fierce and passionate kiss and using that as a distraction, he sheathed himself inside her, tearing through her hymen in one fell swoop. The pain that surged throughout the celestial mage's body was unparalleled. The only thing keeping her from screaming out in agony was her boyfriend's lips, whom she was grateful to after coming up with such a clever way to silence her, though that didn't take away from the pain resonating between her legs. Eyes closed, Yukino fought back the tears but when she felt the pad of a thumb wipe them away, she opened them again to see Natsu staring down at her with a hurt expression.

"Sorry…I…I didn't know it was going to hurt like that. If you want we can stop right here." He tried to sound positive in an effort to assure her that everything was fine, but Yukino could hear the disappointment in his voice. As painful as sex was, Yukino found it to be just as exhilarating as her novels made it out to be. The pain she felt gradually lessened, replaced by the feelings of euphoria. Refusing to stop when before the fun actually started, Yukino rolled her hips, moaning in delight at how heavenly it felt when Natsu's member scraped against her inner walls. The shaking of her hips brought Natsu to look at her, his mind coming to a silent revelation.

"I didn't know that Natsu Dragneel was a person to quick when things get a little rough. I appreciate your concern for me, but this pain is nothing because I have you hear to take it away and replace it with something wonderful. Now, please…" Tightening her hold around his neck, she brought him down to within inches of her face, their lips meeting in the middle. "…don't keep me waiting any longer, Natsu."

Nodding his head, Natsu pulled back his pelvis until only the tip remained in her depths then with a heavy heave he bottomed out in her moist cavern, pounding against the entrance of her womb. As she did with his mouth on his cock, it didn't take long for Natsu to find his rhythm and Yukino's sweet spot. Like a man violent marauder he plundered her most sacred place with reckless abandon, each thrust bringing forth a deluge of her high-pitched screams and squeals of delirium. Her kind and gentle hands betrayed their nature by carving deep scratches into his back but rather than complain about the pain Natsu fought through it, his thrust becoming more vigorous and powerful with each new mark she created.

It was hard for him to fathom, the normally calm yet timid girl he had met not that long ago, now a thrashing and howling being filled with carnal desires laid out beneath him. Natsu would have pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but the tight yet divine feeling of her walls around his dick and the taste of her ruby red lips on his was enough for him to know that this wasn't a dream, that this was indeed reality and she was indeed his. And he would make her realize that if it was the last thing he did.

Flipping her onto her stomach, the nubile female squealing in astonishment, Natsu proceeded to ravage her from behind. Snaking his arms up her taut stomach he grabbed a handful of her bountiful bosom, his fingers twisting and teasing her hardened pink buds, the tiny nubs that capped her mouthwatering tits becoming so hard they were painful and a sensation that Yukino found herself reveling in. His hands, his dick, his slightly chapped lips laying countless wet kisses up and down her back and neck, all of it was overwhelming for her virgin senses but she loved it nonetheless. Too bad like all things, they must end.

"N-N-Nah! Natsu-san! I-I-I feel s-something! I-I think I'm gonna pee! Ah…ah…AAAAH!" Impaling her on his manhood with a mighty thrust of his hips, Yukion came…hard. Her last orgasm of him fingering her was mild compared to the earth shattering orgasm his dick was supplying her with. Her walls convulsed violently around his penis as if milking his organ for everything it was worth. The knot she felt in her stomach quickly unwound itself giving way to a torrent of fluids spraying out from between her legs, drenching not only her thighs but also Natsu's and the floor beneath them. Her body, so overcome with the pleasures of the flesh and the sheer exhaustion of the deed, turned limp and she fell forward. Luckily for her, instead of face planting on the floor of the shed, the impact of which would have left a nasty bruise, Natsu scooped her into his arms.

Slowly sliding out of her channel, a groan of frustration and disappointment escaping him, Natsu cradled Yukino in his arms, the young woman so spent that she fell asleep. Peering down at her face, her features dripping with sweat though he was no better, he wiped away the stray strands of hair that covered her eyes. 'She really is beautiful.'

It wouldn't take too long for Yukino to awaken as her eyes lethargically opened, her brown irises meeting the watchful and loving gaze of her boyfriend.

"Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty," he teased. Too tired to comment, Yukino simply snuggled up against his body using his chest as her pillow. Natsu knew how tired she was, he himself finding it hard to keep his eyes opened. Though he was crestfallen for not being able to reach his well-deserved climax, he was content with making Yukino feel good.

_'I guess nice guys do finish last.'_ He chuckled at his joke, finding it to be more accurate than intended.

"Natsu-san…"

Hearing his name being spoken, he looked down at the nude form of his girlfriend, her eyes staring up at him.

"Yeah…"

"You know, it's customary for a couple to go out on a date before having sex."

"Hehehe, that may be, but you should have thought about that before dating a mage form Fairy Tail. We're not normal like everybody else," he said while puffing out his chest and raising his chin in pride.

"Ufufu, believe me, I've noticed."

Feeling something hard and hot press into her thigh, Yukino licked her lips. Catching her second wind, she peeled herself away from his hold and pushed him down onto the floor. Straddling his waist, she rested her soaking cunt on top of his erection relishing in the feel of his hard cock parting her lower lips apart, a steady stream of her fluids flowing onto and coating his cock. Natsu smiled at her new brazen attitude, though deep down he preferred her regular shy self. It was cuter.

"I see someone's ready for round two," Natsu said, his eyes and tone full of amusement.

"And many more to come."

"We've been gone for a long time and I'm pretty sure Happy is out there looking for me. Are you ok with us getting caught?" he asked, testing resolve. The trepidation he saw in her eyes quickly disappeared before lust and adoration took over.

"Let's not worry about that now." Standing on her knees, her hot pussy hovering over his cock, Yukino aligned herself for impalement. Before she took the plunged, Natsu grabbed her supple hips, his rough hands drawing her attention.

"You want to go on a date after this, you know, when you have free time?" he asked.

"Now's kind of the wrong time to ask that don't you think."

"Better late than never," he grinned. Giggling at his tendency to do the most random and unsuspecting things, Yukino leaned down to kiss her boyfriend at the same time descending her pussy down his long stem.

It wouldn't be until it was almost time for Sabertooth to leave that Natsu and Yukino emerged from the pool shed. When their friend's asked questions regarding their whereabouts, both coolly played it off; in Yukino's case she switched the subject to Sting and Rogue fighting Natsu and Gajeel; with Natsu, he redirected the issue by starting a brawl. But even though they were able to keep most ignorant to their deeds, they couldn't keep it a secret from a select group of females.

"So you think they're together?" a certain bookworm queried.

"I sort of doubt it this. I mean Natsu is pretty dense," one shorthaired female pointed out.

"What do you think Mira, you're pretty observant about these things, right?" the lone blonde bombshell inquired, all three females' eyes panning over to the beautiful barmaid. The smile she wore gave nothing away but they could tell by the look in her big blue eyes that she knew something they didn't.

"It's possible…" she said vaguely. Her simple answer brought the others to beg about what she knew but she would give nothing away. All she knew was that Natsu's back seemed to be sporting a fresh set of wounds and Yukino's attempt at hiding her limp was a good effort. But not good enough.

* * *

The train to Crocus had arrived and departed, our young couple traversing through the capital city without a care in the world. Hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder, they seemed like any loving pair of teenagers at the cusp of adulthood. With her leaning into his shoulder, Yukino sighed in delight.

"So, where do you wanna go first Yukino?"

She lifted her head to look at him with cheeks painted a rosy hue. Seeing his soft smile, one he only gave to those closest to him, Yukino felt her heart hammer away in her chest. Looking around, she saw store that caught her eye before looking back to him. Letting a coy smile grace her beautiful features, she quickened her pace to where she was in front of him, her two hands pulling the dragon slayer forward whose smile never dropped. She didn't have to say a word for him to understand; her smile, which brighten up his day more than entering through the doors of Fairy Tail itself, spoke louder and with more emotion than any amount of words possibly could.

'_I can't wait for tonight.'_

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for such a late update. Once again, college has been kicking my ass and with the numerous projects, papers and tests I've had to deal with I had a hard time finding time to write. The writer's block that I've been suffering through with this chapter along with working on my other stories hasn't help me either. I apologize to those who have gone weeks expecting this chapter to be updated but if it's any consolation, I wanted to make this chapter one that the reader would enjoy. If some think that Yukino's attitude was off, I wanted to make her more confident in herself. I know on the website they say she's confident in herself but it also says that she's sensitive. Using that, I thought it would be good to exploit that sensitivity when it comes to do wanting a relationship. Once she crossed that border, she would return to her usual self with just a little added boldness for good lemony measure. I hope that I got the rest of the characters down. **

**For my next chapters, the women will either be Chelia, Cosmo or possibly the conclusion chapters for Millianna and Jenny. **

**One last thing…holy shit it's been a year since I've started writing! I can't believe it. Truthfully, I only got on this site because I felt I could write better stories than the ones I've seen and I wanted to write stories that no one has read before with different plots other than ones that recycle the same plot and direction. Little did I know that I would have this type of hype for my stories with people literally demanding for more. I can't tell you all how much that means to me that you enjoy what I write. Thanks to all of you, I have the resolve to keep writing when at times I've legitimately thought about stopping and passing these stories onto someone else. Once again, I thank you. **

**Now that all the mushy crap is out of the way, I implore you to read, review, favorite and/or follow not only this story but the others I have written. Sorry to say but I'm not taking story requests because I have yet to follow through on one that I desperately need to complete. I want to thank my beta readers for their feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Slaying by the Dozens. Blaccdragon out!]**


End file.
